


Your Body Betrays You

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Series: The Slave Series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Gotham - Fandom, Smaylor
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, Master/Slave, Owner/Pet, References to Abuse, m/m - Freeform, neko, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 49
Words: 49,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: This is an AU - fictional characters based on the actors Robin Lord Taylor and Cory Michael Smith. Nothing that happens in this series are true events, nor depict my beliefs or feelings towards the actors. This is merely fiction. This is an AU where Robin is a Neko, Cory is human and Gotham does not exist. They have never met prior to these events. Cory is still an actor and his parents are filthy rich. What happens when Cory winds up buying a Neko Slave ... And doesn't exactly have the money to pay for it? ANYTHING SEXUAL THAT IS OUT OF THE ORDINARY WILL BE WARNED BEFORE CHAPTERS! THEY ARE SKIPABLE AND DON'T EFFECT THE PLOT! (This used to be "Your Body Betrays You V.2" but the first version has been deleted, and has been renamed as it's own story instead of V.2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

((A/N -- This is an AU where Robin is a Neko, Cory is human and Gotham does not exist. They have never met prior to these events. Cory is still an actor and his parents are filthy rich. As always This story is a piece of fiction and is not true to any real events. It is fan fiction and does not reflect at all my opinions, or beliefs of any of the people in this story. This is Smaylor not Nygmobblepot, this is a story about the actors themselves, if this offends you, do not continue reading.)) 

Your body Betrays You V.2

Chapter 1: The Auction

There's something about  
Those words He uses  
Those names He calls you  
Those phrases meant to  
elicit a response  
And you do respond  
All of you responds  
And your body betrays you,  
Always. 

\--- 

Robin 

The sound of chatter echoed through the large building as Robin sat in his cage, separate from the other slaves. His face done up in light blue makeup, his short black hair tussled as if he’d just been ravished, two large black cat ears on top of his head displaying his displeasure, his long black tail twitching in agitation and fear. He wore a pair of tight black dress pants, and a vest with nothing underneath. His feet were bare and cold, and despite wanting his freedom, he was in no hurry to leave his cage. 

Leaving meant the stage, the stage meant auctions, auctions meant another cruel master. Another rich man with more money than he knew what to do with. A rich man with no care for people who were not on equal terms with him, and Robin was as far from equal as he could be. 

It was hard to believe that mere months ago he’d been sitting at home, eating dinner with his husband, now though- that seemed so far away. Almost as if it had been a past life. This was his life now, and there was no escape. 

He barely looked up as one after the other, slaves both male and female were taken up onto the stage, most not selling for more than a few thousand, a few selling for almost half a million. 

These men with their money. It made Robin sick to his stomach. 

It wasn’t long before the handler came in, the auctioneer's voice talking about a slave of neither and both genders. Robin hated that term. He was male in every sense of the word, it was not his fault they trained him to be otherwise. 

The handler opened his cage, and Robin did not fight as a black collar was placed around his neck. He was lead from the cage by a leather collar to the side of the stage where he awaited his entrance. It was always the same, and yet- Robin was terrified. Scared of who would buy him this time. He hoped it would be someone kind, or at the very least someone who knew the art of punishment over brutality. 

He had a master like that once- created pleasure from pain. But most were just brutes. 

Robin had zoned out and the next thing he knew he was being dragged onto the lighted stage. He couldn’t see the crowed from the bright stage lights, his eyes dilating as the adjusted to the lights until he could see the people sitting at tables closest to the stage. He was taken to the middle of the stage and forced onto his knees. 

He didn’t hear the beginning of what the auctioneer said, it didn’t matter. It was always the same. 

“-healthy, small in stature, and easy to throw around.” Robin winced at this. He couldn’t help it, and it earned him a knee to the middle of his back. Not hard, but a warning. 

“We’ll start the bidding at $50,000.” Robin looked at the auctioneer in shock. $50,000? What was his owner thinking? He’d never sold for more than $10,000 in the past, in fact his previous owner paid a mere $5,000 for him less than a month ago. Why would anyone- 

“$51,000!” Robin looked down to the front of the audience and saw the fat man, in his mid fifties who had yelled the bid. The man had to be at least three times RObin’s mere weight of 130 lbs. Robin felt sick again and nearly threw up. The man looked like had hadn’t bathed in days, his short, greasy, salt and pepper hair slicked back with what Robin assumed was natural grease. 

‘Please, please let someone else bid on me!’ He begged internally. But there was silence. 

“$51,000 going once …. Going twice …” Robin closed his eyes, felling bile rising in his throat, waiting for the gavel to fall sealing the auction. Sealing his fate. 

Cory 

The room was large and crowded, the air murky with cigarette smoke making cough as he made his way through the dim room to the bar. He leaned against it, wishing he was anywhere else in the world right now. He had no interest in slave auctioning, but his friend Ryan had nagged him for months to come to one of the events until he’d relented. 

‘Just for the show.’ He’d said, knowing Cory would never buy. Ryan had left him nearly half an hour ago to ‘test’ his new slave in the back room that was provided to new owners. As if he need more, he already had five. 

Cory sighed, sipping his drink as slave after slave was brought up and sold to greedy owners. 

He shook his head and placed his empty glass down on the bar as they brought the next one up. It had been forty five minutes. It looked like Ryan was going to make a night of it. He tossed a bill onto the bar and headed towards the alley exit near the stage. 

“-neither and both genders.” Cory paused at that. How can someone be neither and both genders? That didn’t make any sense. Curiosity got the better of him and he found himself sitting down at an empty table. 

He watched as a raven haired slave was brought up onto the stage, and Cory was a bit disappointed to find the claim false. The slave was clearly male, with some blue makeup plastered on his eyes and lips. 

Still, there was something about those eyes that caught his attention. He couldn’t help but think that makeup didn’t suit him. Not that colour anyway. His eyes were a natural ice blue and the makeup took away from how stunning he had no doubt they actually were. Cory tried picturing him with darker makeup and allowed his eyes to wander over him. 

His eyes trailed back up to the slave’s eyes. Eyes that were wide with fear. A fear that hadn’t been there when he’d come up … Cory looked at the man who had yelled a bid on him and sneered. The man was disgusting and he didn’t blame the slave for being terrified. The man looked like he was into some rather unsavory fetishes. 

“$51,000 going once, going twice-” Before he could think better of it he yelled out, 

“$52,000!” He could see the sudden relief on the man’s face even though the slave couldn’t see him. He had no idea if he was better than his previous offer, but that relief stuck with Cory. 

The fat old man glared into the dim area where Cory’s bid had come from, but he couldn’t see him. And so the war began. 

“$53,000.” 

“$54,000.” 

“$55,000.” 

“$56,000.” 

“$56,500.” 

A lower increase … He’d win this. “60,000.” He could see the defeat on the fat mans face before the auctioneer counted down. Three seconds later the gavel hit the podium, and a feeling like a bucket of cold water being dumped over his head came over him. 

He’d just bought a slave. He’d just spent $60,000 on a slave. $60,000 that technically wasn’t his … 

His parents were going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Belong to him. 

“He is my master and I belong to him.” 

Robin sat in his cage waiting for his new master to come to collect him. The collar had been removed and would be replaced with one purchased by his new master. He didn’t have to wait long before he heard someone approach. He didn’t dare look up from the floor as two people stopped in front of his cage and a key opened the door. 

“Very well trained, as promised. He’ll do anything you want.” He knew the voice of the slave handler, no doubt talking to his new master. He still didn’t dare look up as a man knelt in front of him. He saw large hands with thin fingers in front of his face before another collar was placed around his neck, but there was no leash attached as the man stood up again. “Didn’t buy a leash?” The handler asked shocked. 

“You said he was well trained. Will it be required?” His new master asked sounding a tad annoyed. It was all about money with these people. The collar as it was wasn’t worth as much as he’d paid for it, but it was required by law for any and all Neko slaves to wear collars at all times. 

Robin swallowed nervously as his new master ordered him out of his cage, but he did so without complaint. He’d be taken to one of the rooms now, and ‘tested’ as he had been four times prior. It didn’t matter, he was used to it. 

“Stand up.” Cory said, looking down at the slave who was kneeling at his feet. What had he gotten himself into? The slave stood and for the first time Cory realized how short he was. He barely came up to his chin. “Follow me.” He said leading Robin, to Robin’s surprise, outside. He wanted to question his master but knew better. 

He was lead to a nice blue car and was instructed to sit in the front seat. Robin hesitated. It wasn’t right for a slave to sit in the front seat of a car next to his master … Unless …. 

Robin understood his master’s intentions. He got into the front seat of the car, his large black cat ears pressed back against his head. He sat quietly as his new master started the car and drove into downtown New York. Robin sat nervously, awaiting his master’s orders … There was only one reason to have a slave up front of a car with them, but the more they drove, the more Robin wondered if the order would ever come. 

True to his guess, they pulled up to an apartment building. Not the usual dwelling his owners had. His owners generally lived in big expensive houses. But he was lead up to the seventh floor of an apartment building. He wondered briefly if the apartment maybe belonged to a friend he’d be shared with, but upon entering he found they were alone. 

Cory hung up his jacket and moved into the living room. “Say something kid.” Cory said sitting down on the couch. Robin didn’t know what to say … Say something? He moved closer to the couch and for a moment Cory expected him to sit down next to him, but instead he knelt down on the floor beside him. 

“Forgive me master … I do not know what to say.” He said. “Please punish me in any way you see fit.” He said making Cory look down at him. 

“Puni- I’m not …” Cory looked away from him and sighed. Man he really got into this big time. They weren’t joking when they said he was well trained. He looked back at the man on the floor. “Look at me.” He said and the man looked up at him without hesitation. Those damn eyes of his is what got him into this mess. Those damn innocent eyes that despite how much he’d been through and how much training he’d undergone still held an almost childlike innocence. He could imagine the man used to smile a lot … Had been very energetic. But now he wasn’t and that drove Cory mad … 

“There’s a bathroom down the hall.” He said pointing down the hall. “Go wash that shit off your face and take a shower.” He said getting up. He wondered if he had some clothes that would fit him. They’d probably be too big but they would be better than what he was wearing. 

“Yes master.” Robin said standing up and doing as his master commanded. He’d moved into the bathroom and removed his clothing, leaving the door open as he had been trained. He was not allowed to shut doors unless instructed otherwise and his new master had not instructed him otherwise. 

He started the water, not touching the hot as it would be a waste of hot water. He didn’t know if his master would want to take a shower later and did not want to run the risk of using any of his hot water. He took a quick five minute ice cold shower, using the smallest bit of shampoo and hoped it would be sufficient enough. He washed his hair and the fur on his ears, his fingers working over them as he tried to calm down. 

He knew what would come tonight. At least this master was relatively good looking. Yes … He should be grateful to him that he hadn’t been sold to the fat man. He should thank his master. He finished his shower and with his mind made up and dried off and put his old clothes back on. He came out and searched for his master and found him in the living room with some clothes on the table. 

“You can change into these.” He said, pushing a pair of pants, tshirt and a hoodie closer to him. 

‘You can change into these.’ He could … But was he permitted to? He knelt down next to Cory wondering what he should do. Was this a test? Robin knew that he could but … The clothes were not his. Then again, neither were the ones he was wearing. Nothing belonged to him. 

“Forgive me master, but I am unsure your intent.” He said risking the clarification. “Was that an order master?” He asked, staring at the floor. 

“Do you want me to give you orders?” Cory asked, looking down at him. He couldn’t understand who any human being could live this way. But the man wouldn’t do anything without it being an order. 

“I want whatever my master wants.” Robin said dutifully. 

“Really?” Robin asked. “And what if I wanted you to jump off a bridge?” Cory asked. Robin’s ears flicked with fear but he answered as expected. 

“Then I would do so without question, master.” He said, his tail moving behind him on the floor, but there was clearly fear in his voice. Why would his master spend $60,000 on him to order him to jump off a bridge? Then again … Robin had seen cases where slaves were purchased to- Robin blocked the memory from his mind. He couldn’t think like that, if his master wanted him dead then he had every right to do so. He jumped when his master’s hand touched him and he realized he’d stopped paying attention. “Forgive me, master.” He said, he shouldn’t have zoned out like that. “Please punish me in any way you see fit.” He said staring down at the ground. 

Cory sighed and shook his head. “I’ll only punish you for things you truly deserve … Please calm down. I’m not going to kill you or ask you to kill yourself. I won’t harm you.” Robin nodded but had a hard time believing it. He’d heard that before. 

“Go get changed in the bathroom.” He said. “If you want an order, that can be taken as one.” Jesus, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Still …. He had paid $60,000 for him. Perhaps he could get his money’s worth out of it. Now that the makeup was removed from his face, Cory could see just how stunning his eyes really were, and as he watched him move from the room with the clothes in hand he couldn’t help himself from admiring his ass. 

A few seconds later Robin came out of the room, his dirty clothes in his hands. “There’s a hamper in my room, put them there.” Robin did as he was told and came back out, kneeling at his side again. 

“What’s your name?” Cory asked. 

“My name is whatever you wish it to be.” He said obediently. 

“What’s your birth name?” Cory asked, and was surprised to find him hesitate. He was silent a moment before he answered. 

“Robin.” He said quietly. “Robin Lord Taylor.” 

“Robin Lord Taylor.” Cory said. “That sounds very regal.” He leaned back against the couch. “Well, Robin Lord Taylor … My name is Cory Michael Smith.” He said staring down at him. “But I have to say … I’m rather enjoying the ‘master’ title a lot more than I thought I would.” He said with a grin. Robin said nothing as he knelt there beside him, facing him. 

“Look at me.” Cory said Robin looking up at him once again. He leaned forward and he cupped Robin’s cheek, his thumb moving over his cheekbone. “I love your eyes Robin.” He said his thumb moving down to his lip and Robin allowed him. “Tell me … If I asked you to pleasure me …. Would you enjoy it?” 

“Yes, master.” He said obediently causing Cory’s cock to stiffen slightly. 

“Do not lie to me.” Cory said. “That is an order.” He said lightly slapping his cheek, more of a tap than anything really. Robin flinched. He felt like he was placed in a corner. What was the old cliche? Stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he said no, then he would be punished for not wanting to please his master, if he said yes, he’d be punished for lying. “If I asked you to pleasure me … Would you enjoy it?” He asked again his cock stiffening more, pressing against the zipper of his pants. 

“Yes, master.” Robin repeated again, though less confidently. 

“Really?” Cory asked leaning back on the couch, his legs spread wide. “Then do it.” He said as Robin changed looking up at him again. Robin looked down at the bulge that was growing in his pants and swallowed. No hesitation … He took a deep breath as he moved between Cory’s legs, his hand moving to the button of his pants. He pulled them open and pulled Cory’s large cock from his pants. Robin couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated. He wasn’t huge but … He was definitely bigger than any of his previous owners. 

Cory moaned as Robin took his cock into his hand, stroking him up and down, and he couldn’t help feel a little guilty that he was making him do this … Or at least, telling him to … The little slave had no choice but to say yes but damn did he want that mouth on him. 

He watched as Robin’s hand moved up and down on his shaft from base to tip until it was fully hard. “Use your mouth.” He said to Robin. Robin looked up at him again with those innocent blue eyes and leaned forward, taking the tip into his mouth. He took him half way into his mouth, Cory moaning at how good the heat of his mouth felt, before he pulled back up. He started a steady rhythm sucking and licking, using his tongue on the underside of his shaft as he moved up and down. 

Cory brought his hands down to his head, the cat ears poking between his hands between his thumbs and index fingers as he forced Robin further down on his cock making him choke. He felt his throat constricting around his shaft and felt his orgasm building. God that felt so good. In that moment that $60,000 was worth every penny. He let go of his head and Robin pulled back, drool running down his chin as he panted for breath. He was shaking slightly and Cory felt another pang of guilt as he freed his balls from his pants. Robin willingly leaned forward and started sucking on them, his hand moving over his wet shaft and Cory knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d come. 

He grabbed onto Robin’s cat ears making him whimper as he brought him back up to his cock again. He shoved his cock back into Robin’s mouth and moved his hands away from his head allowing Robin to take over. 

He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, focusing on Robin’s mouth pleasuring him. “Faster.” He moaned and Robin spead up. God he was so close, it was right there, teetering on the edge. “More.” Cory moaned and Robin forced himself down further, gagging on his cock again. He couldn’t stop his hands from going back to his head as he thrust up into his mouth coming hard straight into his throat with a loud moan, his body stiffening as he spilled himself inside of his new slave's mouth. 

Robin coughed and sputtered, still being held on his cock as his hands moved to his hips trying to pull back. He wasn’t even worried about being punished but he couldn’t breath, and he was choking on the man’s cock, his face turning red and tears coming to his eyes. What felt like forever later his new master let him go and he fell back on the floor, his ears pinned to his head in displeasure again uncaring if he’d be punished for it. He couldn’t control his ears. 

He sat on the floor, leaning back on one elbow, his legs splayed in front of him as he used his other hand to wipe the drool from his mouth, trying to catch his breath, his chest heaving with the attempt. He kept his eyes on the floor and within a few seconds, composed himself. He moved back onto his knees, ignoring the taste of come in the back of his throat as he knelt before his master who was tucking away his cock. 

He was surprised when Cory patted him on the head between his ears. “Good kitty.” He said with a satisfied smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Because I’m a Gentleman

“Just because I’m a gentleman doesn’t mean I won’t spank you.” 

Cory awoke in his bed with a groan, rubbing his hand over his face. Tiredly he reached for his phone as it stopped buzzing. He looked at the display and flinched. 

“32 missed calls from mom.” 

“29 missed calls from dad.” 

What were they - then it dawned on him. He'd purchased a slave last night. 

“Fuck.” He muttered throwing his phone down on the side dresser again. No doubt they were wondering where that money had gone. He had no idea how he'd tell them. 

“Hey mom and dad, guess what, I decided to buy an overpriced slave with your money.” Yeah he could only imagine how that would go. 

Speaking of slave, where was he? He looked around the room and saw that he was alone. Which he was actually grateful for. He remembered going to bed alone but he had thought the slave would have joined him. Weren't they trained to be available when their masters needed them. 

Cory stretched and groggily got out of bed, not bothering to get changed out of his pajamas. He went into the living room yawning, and saw … What was the slaves name again? 

Ruben? R- it started with an R he remembered that. Sounded regal. Something Lord Taylor. Suddenly it hit him. Robin. 

He saw Robin kneeling in the exact same spot he'd left him, looking as if he were fighting to stay awake. Cory was confused as he sat down on the couch next to him. 

“Did you kneel here all night?” Cory asked, looking down at him. 

“Y-yes, Master.” Robin said, his ears pinned back, but he was so tired his tail remained limp behind him on the floor. 

“Why?” Cory asked. 

“Because you did not give me permission to, Master.” He said honestly. 

“You need permission for everything?” Cory asked. 

“Yes, Master. It is not my place to assume I may do something.” Robin said quietly. 

“Yet you assumed I wanted you to kneel here all night. I did not give you permission to do that.” 

Robin's ears twitched and he leaned forward to bow. “Forgive me, Master. Please punish me in any way you see fit.” He said, though he wasn't sure what his master expected of him. 

Cory regarded him as he stared at Robin’s ass. “And how do you suppose you should be punished?” Cory asked. 

“I … I would not dare presume any punishment you had in store for me, Master.” He said biting his lip. 

“Get up.” Cory said. “Lower your pants and come lay in my lap.” He said patting his knee. Robin sat up on his knees again. He knew what his Master wanted to do. He hoped it wouldn't be too bad, he hoped he'd at least be able to stand sitting - or kneeling - after he was done. 

“Yes Master.” Robin said standing up and unbuttoning his pants. He lowered them until they were just below his ass cheeks and moved to lay on his stomach across Cory’s lap.

Cory’s hand moved over his cheeks, squeezing them and palming them before he brought his hand back and spanked Robin nice and hard, the sound echoing through the room. 

“Is this how you wanted to be punished?” He asked spanking him again, his cheeks already turning red. 

“Y-yes, Master.” Robin said. 

“What was that?” Cory asked spanking him again, his palm connecting with flesh as Robin whimpered. 

“Yes, master.” Robin said, clearly trying to keep his voice from shaking. 

“Are you lying to me?” Cory asked, spanking him again three more times, Robin whimpering with each smack. 

“No.” Robin said feeling tears come to his eyes as Cory spanked him again. 

“What did I say about lying to me?” He asked, his hand coming down again, Robin’s ass jiggling with the force. 

“I … I’m sorry Master.” Robin said. 

“Do you like this?” Cory asked. Robin sobbed slightly in his lap. 

“N-No master.” Robin said. Cory stopped spanking him and ran his hand gently over the warm red flesh of Robin’s ass. 

“If you don't want something … I expect going to tell me. If you want something, I expect you to ask for it. If you ask to be punished, I will assume you want it. Do not … Ask for something you do not want. Do I make myself clear?” He asked, his hand still moving over him, soothing the sore skin. 

“Y-yes Master.” He said. “I apologize master.” He said as Cory let him off of his lap. 

“Pull your pants up.” He said getting off the couch. “I'll find you some pajamas. I want you to get some sleep while I'm at work.” He said going into the bedroom. He came out a few moments later with a pair of his own pajamas and tossed them to him. “Put these on. You can sleep in my room. I expect you to be fully rested by the time I get home.” He said. 

“Yes, thank you master.” He said. “You're very kind.” 

“What did I say about lying?” Cory asked. Robin chanced a glance up at him. 

“I'm not lying master. In comparison to -” a slave is not allowed to bring up past Masters to his current master. “You're … You’re very kind.” He said again, feeling foolish for even having said anything. 

Cory stared at him. He thought this was kind? What kind of masters did he have previously? 

“Just … Get some sleep.” He said. “If you're hungry, eat. And you know where the bathroom is.” He said pointing down the hall. 

“Yes, Master. Thank you.” He said, though he knew he would never touch food his master did not specifically provide for him. 

He watched Cory leave and moved into the bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and looked at his master's bed. He pulled the blankets up, making the bed and fluffing the pillows before he crawled into the corner by the dresser and fell asleep on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Willing to Surrender

“Be willing to surrender what you are for what you might become.” 

Cory sat on his couch flicking through channels on his flat screen TV as his slave knelt on the floor staring at the screen. He’d been slowly flicking through channels looking for something for almost fifteen minutes and not once had he complained or voiced that he wanted to watch something. 

He glanced down at Robin before he started rapidly flicking through channels. Robin didn’t even blink as he stared at the tv, the light from the tv reflecting in his bright blue eyes. 

“Alright.” He said throwing the remote down on the couch making Robin jump and look at him. “Will you knock it off?” 

“I-” Robin was confused. He hadn’t even been doing anything. “Forgive me master, but … I was not doing anything.” He said, his hands twisting in his lap. 

Cory sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. Maybe he was just tired, but the man was driving him up the wall. How did anyone actually want to do this? Maybe he should sell him. 

Then again, he doubted he’d get as much as he paid for him. And glancing down at Robin, he couldn’t imagine sending him back out to be bought by another rich fat man. Just the thought of Robin being forced to do things by that man who had wanted him … It sent a shiver down Cory’s spine and he suddenly felt a wave of protectiveness towards his property. 

“You weren’t doing anything.” He said quietly. “Of course you weren’t. That’s the problem. You don’t do anything. You just do whatever I tell you to do, whenever I tell you to, it’s like you can’t think for yourself.” 

“I am trained to do so, master. Whatever it is you want, I must do it.” Robin said looking up at him curiously. He’d discovered that his master had no issues with him looking at him, and despite his training, he found himself wanting to look at his master. He was rather pleasing to look at. 

“Okay, but before you were a slave you must have been someone right?” He asked. “What did you like to do for fun?” He asked, looking annoyed at Robin’s confused expression. “What was your favourite colour?” Still silence, that look never leaving Robin’s face. “What was your favourite book? Anything?” Cory asked. God he must have had a life before this? Did he just not remember or was he trained not to talk about it? It was maddening and the more Robin didn’t answer him, the angrier Cory got. 

“So that’s all you are now hmm? A slave? An object?” He asked watching as Robin’s ear went back again. “You have no personality, nothing you want, nothing you need.” 

“I want-” 

“Whatever your master wants. I know …. But what you want. If you weren’t a slave. What would you want right now?” Cory asked. 

Robin stared down at the floor. There was many things Robin wanted … None of which he could voice to his master. None that were achievable. 

“Fine …” Cory said coldly, making Robin’s ears go further back. “You want to be nothing but an object …. Then fine.” He said standing up, Robin’s eyes not leaving the floor. “Follow me …” He said glancing at Robin as he hesitated. “Now …” 

Robin jumped and stood following Cory obediently to the bedroom. Cory grabbed onto him and threw him easily onto the bed face first. He climbed on top of him and straddled his ass, pinning him to the bed with his hands on his wrists. 

Robin was surprised when Cory tossed him onto the bed, his weight pressing him down into the mattress, but he found that he didn’t mind it as much as he should. Was he just an object? He could feel Cory’s cock pressing into his ass through the material of their pants, and he found himself hardening. Cory wasn’t brutal like his past masters … He was rough, and a bit mean but …. Robin found he liked it. 

“Are you going to be my little fuck toy then?” Cory asked biting his ear hard enough he flinched. “Might as well just just bought a sex doll hmm?” He asked. “Might have been cheaper.” He said as he tugged Robin’s pajama pants down. He didn’t bother moving them far, just enough to gain access to him. “Do you like it rough little Robin?” He asked pulling a bottle of lube out of his drawer, freeing Robin’s hands in the process. 

“I like whatever you like Master.” Robin said, but god did he wish Cory would fuck him nice and hard. He felt cold lubed fingers on his ass, applying the gel like substance on his hole before his cock pressed against him. That was all the preparation he was going to give him??

Robin wanted to protest, to beg for more time, more lube, more preparation but Cory was already shoving his large cock into his ass, the head pressing past his tight ring and Robin cried out from the burning sensation it caused. 

“Well, that got a noise out of you.” He said spanking his ass. “Though, the last time I checked, toys don’t make noise.” He said picking up his tie from where he’d left it on the bed when he’d gotten home. He placed the middle of the tie in Robin’s mouth and held the ends, almost like a horses reins, pressing his cock deeper and deeper into Robin’s ass. 

Robin felt tears prick his eyes, it hurt but at the same time it felt good. He was torn between trying to pull away and push back and his cock hurt from being pressed into the mattress. Cory pulled him up onto his knees, the tie pulling his head back and stretching his mouth wide around the material. 

“God you’re so tight.” Cory said shoving his cock all the way into him making Robin moan around the material of the tie. Cory held onto the tie tightly as he fucked him hard and fast, his hips slapping against Robin’s ass which was still sore from the spanking he’d received that morning, but it just added to the sensation for Robin as he adjusted to Cory’s size. 

He wasn’t even being touched and he could already feel his orgasm building. He just hoped Cory would last long enough, and that he wouldn’t be punished for messing the blanket. That sudden fear went through him and he was suddenly praying he wouldn’t come. That he could slink off to the bathroom after and finish himself off. But the more Cory thrust into him, the more his orgasm built. 

Cory used the tie to pull him back against his hips harder and harder, his balls slapping against Robin’s flesh he was fucking him so hard, and Cory tied the tie behind Robin’s head before pushing his shoulders down into the mattress, riding his ass as hard as he could. 

Robin cried around the makeshift gag in his mouth as Cory shifted inside of him, suddenly hitting his prostate over and over again sending wave after wave of pleasure through Robin and within seconds, out of his control he found himself coming, white fluid shooting out over the blanket in spurts before Cory cried out and came inside of his toys tight little ass. 

Cory collapsed on top of him, pinning him to the bed in his own fluids, catching his breath a moment before he removed the tie from his mouth. “You okay?” Cory asked. Robin didn’t look at him but nodded. He’d made a mess on the bed … Surely he’d be punished for that. 

“M-Master I …. I’m sorry.” He said quietly, not daring to look up at him. 

“For?” Cory asked as he rolled over on the bed. 

“I ….. I came.” He said his ears back and his cheeks a bright red. Cory looked at him, shocked that he’d …. He’d came? From that? 

“You …. What?” Cory asked, thinking maybe he’d misunderstood. 

“I … When you …” Robin chanced sitting up, kneeling back away from the mess. “I’m sorry master … I … I couldn’t help it.” 

“It’s okay.” Cory said, a little impressed that his little Robin enjoyed it. They certainly could have some fun in that case … “It can be cleaned up.” He said Robin looking at him in surprise. “I’ll be honest, I got a little carried away.” He said adjusting his pajama pants. “But I’m glad you enjoyed it. Would you want to do it again some time?” He asked with a slight smirk. 

“Yes, master.” Robin said immediately. 

“Are you lying?” Cory asked, his eyebrow raised. 

“No master.” Robin said honestly. “I … I really did enjoy that. I’d like to do more with you Master, when you see fit.” 

‘So close.’ Cory thought as he ran a hand over his face. “Go get a wet cloth. Clean that up. And then you can come sleep in bed with me tonight. That floor isn’t comfortable.” He said remembering finding Robin sleeping on the floor in the bedroom. He’d woken him up and Robin had jolted awake, apologizing profusely. 

“Yes, Master.” He said doing as he was told. When he finished cleaning up the mess, he put the cloth in the hamper and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He sat there a moment before he said something so quietly Cory didn’t hear what he’d said. 

“What?” Cory asked. Robin was silent again before he repeated. 

“Warriors by Eric Hunter.” He said, staring at the floor. Cory was still confused as Robin chanced a glance up at him. “You asked me before what my favourite book was.” He clarified. “Warriors by Eric Hunter. And my favourite colour is blue.” He said crawling into bed with Cory but not daring to touch him without permission. 

“Well … Alright.” Cory said with a nod. “I’ll keep that in mind.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Don’t Be Shy

“Now Kitten, Don’t be shy. Show me everything that I own.” 

“Robin come here please.” Cory said from the bedroom, his voice sounding ominously amused. Robin placed his empty bowl into the sink, his ears straight up with curiosity as he made his way to the bedroom. 

“You called, Master?” Robin asked as Cory smirked. 

“I love it when you call me that.” Cory said walking up to him and kissing him. Robin returned the kiss obediently, despite the order remaining unvoiced. He had no choice but to obey his master. Cory broke the kiss and pushed Robin down on his knees, rubbing Robin’s face against the bulge in his pants. He moved his hips against his face before he stepped back. “Strip.” He commanded him. 

Robin looked up at him and did what he was told. He pulled his black tshirt over his head, and tossed it onto the floor before he stood up and removed his pants, revealing a lack of underwear. Robin watched Cory as his master’s eyes moved hungrily over him. It made him feel both empowered and vulnerable at the same time. 

“You have to be at work soon, Master.” Robin said, just a reminder. 

“I know.” Cory said pulling his cock out of the zipper of his dress pants. Robin moved onto his knees again, his tongue darting forward and licking the tip of his master's large shaft. Cory looked down at him before swinging back and slapping him hard across the face, hard enough it knocked Robin to the side onto the floor. Robin looked up at him with wide eyes, his hand on his reddened, stinging cheek. “I did not give you permission to touch.” He said pulling Robin’s hand away, and running the flat of his tongue over the warm flesh. Robin whimpered before Cory pushed him forward onto his hands, exposing his ass. He pulled out a small thing of lube and spread it over his cock before he pressed the tip into his hole. Robin groaned before the groan turned into a loud cry as Cory rammed his entire cock into him right down to the base. 

He didn’t even give him time to adjust as he slammed into him over and over again, seeking his orgasm before he’d have to leave for work. Robin closed his eyes, breathing deeply and steadily as Cory rammed into him over and over so hard it was jarring him forward and he had to shift his hands so he wouldn’t fall on his face. 

“Are you hard?” Cory asked, his voice coming out more of a groan. Robin nodded, and god how hard he was. His cock stood straight against his stomach as Cory started hitting his prostate. “Don’t you dare come without permission.” Cory said, gripping Robin’s hips hard enough his knuckles turned white, and Robin’s skin was sure to bruise. 

Robin didn’t even have an opportunity to come as Cory groaned out his own orgasm, his cock pulsating inside of his ass before Cory pulled out of him, the last few spurts shooting out onto his soft ass cheeks. 

“You’re such a good kitty.” He said patting Robin’s head and tucking his cock away. “Don’t move.” He said as he got up, coming back with a cloth duffle bag. He started pulling objects out of the cloth bag, one by one, handcuffing his hands behind his back with leather cuffs. He secured a leather torso harness on him, a ring from the harness going around his cock, another ring at his anus. It wasn’t tight around his cock, but it felt odd to Robin. Next Cory took a leather strap and put it around his upper torso, pinning his upper arms to his body, further securing him. 

Cory smiled down at him, pulling two sticks with cuffs on either end out of the bag. He attached one to both of his knees, forcing his legs apart, the other attached to his ankles. Robin had no choice but to rest his weight forward painfully. 

Cory took a chain and attached it to the back of the harness between Robin’s shoulder blades, and attached it to the ceiling, allowing Robin to rest his own weight more comfortably without having to hold himself up. 

“I’m going to work little kitty.” He said, watching as Robin’s large cat ears went back further. “I’m filming only ten minutes away.” He said kissing his face before pulling out a large bright green vibrator, nearly the size of Cory’s own impressive shaft. “I’ll be watching you.” He said as he moved the ring by his anus out of the way as much as he could, which wasn’t much, but it was enough to slip the green vibrator into his ass and secure the ring around the base insuring it would not fall out. “If you’re good, and don’t come all day … You’ll get a reward.” He said kissing him. “If you come.” He said pulling out a wide beaker from the bag and placing it under Robin’s erect shaft so it was pointing straight down into the beaker. “Then you will be punished.” He could tell Robin was not amused but his cock was still painfully erect, precome spearing over the glass of the beaker. “If you want the game to stop … The phone on the dresser is voice activated. Just say ‘Call Master.’ and it will call me. Rest assured, if you make me come home from work early I will be …. Displeased.” He said as Robin nodded. “After all, I have to find some way to pay for you.” Robin nodded again, he’d be fine. He would stay right here, and not come as master instructed. 

“Yes, Master. I will be good. I promise.” He said meekley. 

“We shall see.” Cory said running his hand over Robin’s shaft once teasingly, making sure the beaker was in place and he left the room to go to work leaving Robin to suffer in his binds.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Tear My Mind Apart

"I want you to show me every twisted, frightened thought you've ever had. I want your eyes to burn my skin. I want your words to tear my mind apart." 

Robin

Robin shivered as sweat rolled down his face. He couldn’t take it anymore. His master had a remote to the vibrater, that much he’d fingered out. It had been changing speeds at random times, occasionally stopping and leaving him to wonder when it would stop again. 

Don’t come. Don’t come. Don’t come. Had become his inner mantra as once again the vibrator started in his ass. Don’t come. Don’t come. Don’t come. The vibrator had been torturing him for almost an hour now. How long was Cory filming for today? He knew he sometimes filmed anywhere from five to sixteen hours, and that not knowing made it worse. God he wanted to come so badly. The vibrater was perfectly positioned against his prostate and- 

He groaned and wiggled in his binds as it started again. It started slow at first and he knew his master was watching him on the camera that was set up beside him and in front of him allowing his master to switch between camera angles. 

God, please come home … Please let me come. But no relief was given. He glanced up at the clock on the wall as the toy continued to torture him. It seemed to tick by so slowly. The seconds turning into minutes. 

By the second hour Robin felt tears running down his face as he tried to think about anything else but the pain and pleasure that was wracking his body. He cried out as the vibrator was instantly cranked up to full force, a loud buzzing sounding in the room and he couldn’t hold it anymore. He came hard, the tip of his cock twitching against the side of the beaker as spurt after spurt of come shot. He saw the light on the camera turn off. His master was mad no doubt … Would he come home now and punish him? 

Robin waited, the vibrator now off, but still stuck in his ass as he remained stuck where he was. An hour past and Cory did not come home. Exactly one hour later and it started up again. “No …” He said quietly. He was going to make him come again. He saw the light on the camera flick back on again. He wanted to call him … To end the game … But … He was going to be punished anyway. 

He force himself to calm down and closed his eyes as the toy vibrated in his ass, within minutes he came again. Cory kept the toy on a low vibrate, but the light on the camera turned off again. 

Cory

Cory sat in his dressing room, his ipad on the vanity as he sat in his chair alone, the door locked. He turned on his security camera’s to watch Robin. An hour and he hadn’t come yet. Impressive. Cory pulled the remote from his pocket and watched Robin squirm as he played with the settings. Learning what made him squirm the most … Finding what Robin liked. 

He pulled his cock from his pants and stroked himself as he watched Robin squirm in his binds. “Come on kitten …. Come for daddy.” Cory said, moving his hand faster and faster hoping Robin would come. But he didn’t. Cory came hard onto the floor under the vanity watching his Robin squirm, holding back his own orgasm as he’d commanded. 

Cory spent the last hour filming another scene before he’d had a chance to come back to check on his new pet. He sat down at his vanity again, watching as Robin struggled, tears running down his face. He knew there was no way Robin would be able to hold back the entire nine hours he’d be here filming. Perhaps he should ease up on him for a few hours. But no … He wanted his Robin to beg him to stop. To call him … To WANT something that wasn’t commanded by him. 

He sat on the edge of the chair, upping the vibrator to his maximum as he furiously pumped away at his cock, once again coming as he watched his little Robin give him, coming into the beaker he’d placed below him. Good … Cory smirked. A punishment was in order.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Deserve to be Punished

“Even though you deserve to be punished, I will still show that I care about you.” 

By the time Cory got home and came into the bedroom Robin did not look up at him. His ears were pinned to the back of his head and despite having stopped watching the video feed nearly six hours ago, he was surprised that Robin hadn’t called him. 

“Are you okay my pet?” Cory asked sitting down in front of him. 

“Yes, Master.” He said, his voice revealing how ashamed he felt. “I’m sorry Master. Please forgive me.” He said, looking down at the beaker that was half full with white sticky fluid. Cory looked at the beaker and nodded. 

“As you should be.” He said pulling the beaker away from his cock. “Almost 200ml … I have to say I’m impressed.” He said making Robin look up at him. “Oh, you’ll still be punished for it.” He said placing the beaker down and moved forward to remove the sticks from Robin’s legs. He unchained him from the ceiling and winced when he fell to the floor. He helped him out of the harness and the leather cuffs, the vibrator falling out of him with a thud onto the floor. “Can you stand?” Cory asked. Robin nodded as he tried to get up. “Don’t lie to me.” He said as Robin sat on the floor. His body was stiff and sore, and his legs numb from kneeling for the past nine hours. 

“N … No, Master.” He said quietly, scared that he’d be punished for his incompetence. Cory knelt down and picked Robin up off of the floor. He carried him to the bed and gently put him down. He picked up the beaker, half filled with Robin’s come and placed a rubber lid onto it, sealing it’s contents. He took the beaker to the kitchen and put it in the fridge before he came back and took his jacket off, hanging it over the back of the chair. He moved to the bed and made a spinning motion with his finger. 

“Turn over, on your stomach.” He said. Robin whimpered and nodded. He was going to use him again? Already? He was so sore … Please … But he couldn’t voice that plea. He couldn’t deny his master. 

Cory straddled his ass, and Robin closed his eyes, preparing himself. It wouldn’t take long … It was almost over and he could sleep. Cory pulled a small bottle out of the side dresser and put some oil into his hand. He put the bottle back down and spread the oil over his hands before he started moving them over Robin’s back, massaging his skin and sore muscles. Robin was surprised when Cory started … No one had done this for him before. He wanted to question him, but he was not permitted. 

Cory spent nearly an hour, putting more oil on his hands every once in awhile when he went to a new area, massaging every part of Robin’s body, removing the pain and kinks that had been there before. By the time he was finished Robin felt like a comfortable, doughy mush, and couldn’t imagine moving ever again. Cory laid next to him and kissed his cheek. 

“You did well today.” Cory said, even though he’d come, by the looks of it, multiple times. “I won’t punish you until tomorrow ... “ He said quietly into his ear. “But for tonight, you did enough.” He said and Robin was surprised at how safe and comfortable he felt, despite what Cory had put him through. He was fully relaxed, and as Cory wrapped his arms around him, he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else, nor wanting anyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Cory woke Robin up the next morning, making the small neko jump with surprise. “I’m sorry Master.” 

“It’s okay. You deserved the sleep.” He said pleasantly. “How ever … There is still the matter of you coming when I told you not to.” He said with a wicked smirk. Robin nodded and moved up onto his knees on the bed, his tail moving slowly behind him against the blanket. “Come on, I have breakfast made.” He said, though he didn’t specify for who. “Oh … I almost forgot.” Cory said picking up a bag off the chair he’d brought in the night before. He moved to the bed and reached for the collar around Robin’s neck. He removed the cheap collar and winced at the slight red ring it made around Robin’s neck from the rough material. “Why didn’t you tell me it was hurting you?” He asked, not having seen the red ring before. 

“It’s not my place to complain about what my master has given me.” Robin explained, looking down at the collar that Cory was holding. He honestly felt naked without his collar. After having one on for so long, it felt natural to have one. Cory pulled a new black, soft leather collar out of the bag, a silver round tag hanging off of the loop. Cory moved to put it on when Robin saw it said something. 

“Can … Forgive me Master, can I see the tag please?” He asked, hoping he would not be punished for being so forward. Cory looked at him. He’d asked for something …. He actually asked for something. He nodded and handed Robin the collar. There was no harm in doing so. Robin took the collar and Cory suddenly felt very self conscious. Perhaps it was a little presumptuous to assume Robin would be comfortable with this. 

“I … I hope that’s okay.” Cory said, his cheeks tinting red, and for the first time not feeling the most confident with himself. “I’ve …. Never owned a slave before, and to be honest before I met you I never really knew I was into BDSM …. But you awoke that in me and I love having you as my slave. I thought this would … I don’t know …. Make it more official.” 

“More official than the sixty thousand dollars you paid for me?” Robin asked, expecting to be punished for sure for that comment. 

“Well … That’s just a transaction … This is more …” Cory stopped not knowing exactly what this was. “It was a stupid idea, I’m sorry.” He said moving to take the collar away to take the tag off. Robin held it out of his reach closer to his body. 

“No …. I like it.” He said looking down at the tag again. 

On the front it read simple “Robin” in elegant, script engraving. On the back in plain typed lettering it read “Property of Mr. CMS.” And under it an address. Robin liked it. It made him feel more like a pet than a slave. He handed the collar back to Cory who looked at him, wondering if he said that because he thought that’s what he wanted. He saw a small smile tug at his lips and leaned forward to place the soft leather collar around Robin’s neck. 

“It’s a lot more comfortable than the last one. Thank you Master.” Robin said, that innocent look back on his face. 

“You’re welcome.” He said. “But don’t think that being nice is going to get you out of your punishment. Come on. Let's have breakfast.” He said getting off the bed. “Crawl on all fours into the kitchen.” Robin looked up at him as he got off the bed and moved onto his hands and knees, following Cory into the kitchen. Once there Robin moved to the seat at the table where he usually ate. “Hey … Kitties don’t eat at the table. Good kitties eat from their bowl on the floor.” Cory said as Robin looked at him, before sliding to the floor. Right, he was being punished. He knelt on the floor as Cory picked up a cat dish, with what looked like thick milk in it, off the counter and placed it on the floor. 

“Eat it all up kittie. And maybe later I’ll let you come out with me to my friends house.” He said. “There’s a game on tonight and I don’t want to leave you cooped up in here all the time.” He said as Robin moved over to the bowl. Cory ate what was left over of his own food on the table as Robin moved to the bowl. What he initially thought was milk, wasn’t. It was much to bitter and salty and it took him a moment to realize what it was. 

He chanced a glance up at Cory who smirked down at him. “You made the mess, you can clean it up like a good kitty.” He said putting his plate into the sink. “Be good and lap it all up.” He said moving to kneel behind him, his hands moving over his ass as Robin obediently started lapping up his own come from the bowl. It tasted horrible, but the more Robin licked the more he was becoming used to it. He felt Cory push the bulge in his pants against his ass as he continued licking, his ears moving with each lap of the liquid. Cory pulled his cock out and started fingering Robin’s hole. Robin wondered where he’d gotten lube from, but had no time to wonder for long before Cory was pressing his cock into him again. 

He’d paused in his licking at the bowl, and Cory stopped. “Every time you stop, I’ll stop. The faster you lick, the faster I’ll fuck you.” He said running his hands over his back. Robin nodded licking at the cum again. God there was so much of it. He felt Cory thrust into him as he pulled some of the come onto his tongue and swallowed, keeping a steady rhythm as Cory fucked him slowly. He got half way through the contents, his cock now hard against his stomach again as Cory moved a bit faster. He paused and groaned, making Cory stop. “What did I say?” Cory asked. Robin went back to licking at the come filled bowl, faster and faster, gobbling up as much as he could, Cory fucking him harder and faster and before he even reached the last of the come in the bowl they both came hard, Cory coming hard inside of his ass, Robin shooting out over the tiled floor. Cory pulled out, come dribbling onto the floor from his ass. 

“Finish off your bowl, and when you’re done that, clean up the mess on the floor with your tongue as well.” Cory said standing up and tucking away his cock again. He pet Robin’s head as Robin finished licking the bowl clean and moved to lick what was left on the floor. “You’re such a good obedient little pet.” He said scratching Robin behind his ears and was surprised when he heard him purr. Like a cat. He didn’t know he could do that. But now that he did …. He was determined to make him do it around his cock.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Thank Me

"I will mark you as mine, and you will thank me." 

Robin was asleep quietly in the passenger seat of the car, unaware of Cory’s current turmoil. They had been driving for almost an hour now, and he had hoped he could make it home in time. But now they’d reached a the most suburban area of New York …. And Cory was lost. He groaned loudly as he turned onto another street, at this point tempted to going to some random stranger's house and hoping they’d allow him in. But he knew that wasn’t an option … No one in their right mind would let a stranger into their house. 

“Are you okay Master?” Robin asked tiredly from his seat, having woken from Cory’s groan. 

“Yes …. No ….” He said changing his mind. There was no point keeping it from Robin. “We’re lost …. And I’ve had to go to the bathroom for the past half an hour … I doubt I’m going to make it home.” He said shaking his head as he drove down the street and turned onto another. Damn his phone dying, he could use the GPS. He was even tempted to stop and ask for directions, but there was absolutely no one in sight anywhere. 

“Oh …” Robin said quietly, his ears pointed to the side as he regarded his master. “You mean …” 

“I have to take a leak.” Cory clarified. Robin nodded and was silent for a moment. By the looks of the area they were nowhere near anywhere they could have stopped. And his master had drank a lot through the day … 

“I …” Robin paused, not sure how his master would feel about that. 

“You what?” Cory asked, shifting in his seat a bit. God it was so uncomfortable. 

“I could … I mean … You could use me if you want.” He said quietly. 

“What?!” He asked, what did he mean he could use him? He doubted he could do that with a full bladder of all the times Robin could want sex, why would he bring it up now? 

“I mean … I’ve … I’ve done it before. If you want to pull over. I’ll make sure I won’t spill any. I’m …. Pretty good at it actually.” Robin said his face turning a bright red. 

Spill any? Did he mean …. Cory looked at him a moment before turning his eyes back to the road. “You mean … Like … Drink it?” He asked, was that really what Robin meant. 

“Y-Yes sir … I can …. If you want. If you won’t make it. I don’t mind …” Cory was silent for a moment as he drove, the feeling of pressure in his stomach building almost painfully and god knew how far away they were from home. He wasn’t going to make it. He pulled onto the side of the street, looking around to make sure no one was watching. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked. What if someone saw from their house? Maybe he should just go on the street. But this road was lined with houses and anyone could see … Or drive by. But in the privacy of his car … 

“Y-Yes, Master.” Robin said, feeling his cock stirring slightly at the thought. 

Cory didn’t have a choice anymore. It was outside in public, or here in his slave's mouth. “Okay.” He said quietly as Robin moved the passenger seat back as far as it would go. He moved back onto the floor as Cory moved into the passenger seat where he’d been sitting, with a bit of difficulty and he’d almost wet himself from the slight struggle. Robin sat on the car floor, with very little room to move, his face right near the crotch of his master’s pants as his master pulled his soft cock out. 

Cory couldn’t hold it anymore and quickly shoved his flaccid cock into Robin’s mouth, barely making it as the stream of piss flowed out of his cock and into Robin’s mouth. He was surprised that Robin didn’t struggle, instead swallowing over and over again as fast as he could, even moaning between swallows. Cory sighed in relief as he tilted his head back, his eyes watching Robin’s throat work over and over again to swallow his piss. 

Robin shivered as the warm liquid spilled into his mouth, down his throat and into his stomach filling him. It sent a wave of pleasure through him knowing that his master felt comfortable enough to use him as his own personal urinal. His hand moved down to his pants and opened them, stroking his hard cock as he drank, uncaring if he was punished for touching himself. He loved this. He loved serving his master in any way possible. He started bobbing his head slightly in time with his hand moving over his own cock, and felt Cory’s cock starting to grow inside of his mouth, the stream of urine shooting harder into his mouth the harder he got. 

He moaned as he shifted, pumping his cock in his hand harder and faster, while giving his master a very wet blow job. 

Cory moaned as he watched Robin pull his own cock out. His little kitty was turned on by this? He could feel his cock swelling and his hands went to the back of Robin’s head, the last of the stream squirting out onto his tongue before it turned into a few last drips and then stopped. He pulled Robin’s head closer to him, shoving his almost fully erect cock into his mouth over and over again. “I want you to come Robin …. When I do.” He whispered, his hands playing over his cat ears as his head bobbed in his lap, slurping and sucking his piss covered cock over and over again. Cory closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of his mouth on his shaft. God he was so good at this! 

Within minutes Robin was coming as Cory was shooting come into his mouth, the taste mixing with the salty taste of his urine in the back of his throat and on his tongue. When he was finished Robin pulled up off of his cock and looked up at his master. 

“Thank you, Master.” He said giving his cock one last lick. 

“No Robin … Thank you.” He said running his thumb over his bottom lip.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: With My Dying Breath 

“Hold you in my arms and hold you in my gaze, Singing with my dying breath.”

“COME ON GO GO GO!!!!” Cory jumped back on the couch in frustration as Robin sat on the floor beside him. His team had been doing horribly and for a moment looked like they were turning things around but they were still losing horribly and the referee kept making horrible calls. 

As promised Cory had brought Robin with him to game night with his friends, though half of them moved to the kitchen in annoyance, not wanting to watch their team get thrashed so badly. This game wasn't a game anymore it was a joke. 

Still, it held Cory’s full attention, as he waited on the ref for another call. 

“Hey Cory.” One of his friends said, four of them trailing behind him. 

“COME ON!!!! ARE YOU BLIND?!” Cory yelled not hearing his friend. 

“Cory.” His friend said. “We were wondering if we'd be able to have some fun with your slave in the other room.” 

“GO!!!! FUCK OFF!!!!” Cory yelled angrily as Robin looked up at him. 

“Cory?” His friend asked again. 

“What? Yeah sure, whatever. HES OPEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Cory yelled as Robin’s ears went back. He was just going to loan him out like that? He looked up at his friends and slowly stood up, following them to the other room. It was an order after all. He had every right to let his friends use him. 

“Very nice of your Master to let us play with you huh?” Brian asked, shoving Robin onto his knees. “Why don't you take off those clothes, show us what we got.” He said as the five of them stood around him. 

Robin nodded and unzipped his sweater. “Just tear the clothes off the little whore.” Martin said. 

“The clothes ain't his.” Martin’s twin brother Justin said. “They're Cory’s, I ain't damaging Cory’s clothes.” 

“Come on whore, hurry up.” Anthony said kicking him in the back and knocking him to the floor. Robin's ears were pinned back making them laugh. “Come on.” 

Robin removed his clothing as they started pulling their cocks out, one of them shoving it into his mouth without warning. Robin gagged as the guy started fucking his mouth, and winced when he felt hands grabbing at his ass and his cock. 

He tried to keep himself calm as one of them shoved their cock into his ass, could hear them laughing as two of them fucked him from both ends, the one fucking his mouth holding onto his ear painfully, and using them to pull him harder onto his dick. He whimpered as more lube was added to his already sore anus, and a second cock was being shoved into him, stretching him painfully wide. 

The man fucking his mouth pulled out long enough to breath, “Please ….” He cried, tears pricking his eyes. 

“Please …” Anthony imitated … “Bitch wants more.” 

“No, please …. Stop.” He said before he was slapped. 

“Who the fuck you think you are telling us to stop. Your Master said we could play with ya didn't he?” Justin asked. “Means ya gotta do what we say ya?” He asked as the two cocks in his ass pulled out and he was pushed into his back. 

Robin felt a fist grip his hair, right between his large cat ears and held him in place as one of them sat on his face, their balls rubbing over his mouth. “Suck on em …” The man demanded. Robin squirmed but … Master did say they could. “What you think your master gonna do if he finds out you disobeys?” He asked. 

He'd come close to disobeying his master before … Deserved to be punished before … But he couldn't imagine the punishment he'd get for embarrassing him in front of his friends. 

He opened his eyes and looked up at the man as he took his soft sac into his mouth, sucking on the mans balls as another pushed his legs up and spread open, his cock being shoved into his ass again. He whimpered as they took turns fucking him. 

“Yeah you like the taste of my bass hmm?” The man sitting on his face asked before moving up slightly, his puckered hole going over his mouth. “Lick my ass whore.” 

Robin wasn't a stranger to rimming … But this wasn't his master. Still, he couldn't displease him. He closed his eyes as one of the men came inside his ass, the third time now it's happened. He felt sticky and disgusting and full, his ass dripping with come as he darted his tongue forward and licked the mans puckered hole. The man moaned and wiggled on his mouth. 

“Get ready whore. And take it all.” Robin was confused a moment, his mouth open around his anus his tongue working over him, before the man farted a huge loud fart straight into his mouth. Robin struggled as he was held down by two others, a third moving to fuck his ass again. He struggled harder and gagged as the man moved his ass up to his nose and farted again. “Mmmm yeah. You like the whore?” He asked wiggling his ass on Robin’s face, his nose pressing against his hole felt good. 

Robin continued to struggle as the man let two more go, unable to breath anything but the rank stinky air and he started gagging before the man finally let him up for air. 

His relief was brief as the man shoved his cock into his mouth again, face fucking him hard and fast, the man fucking his ass coming again before it was replaced with another, and another, each one coming in his ass, or his mouth. Sometimes they tried to shove two in at a time, and Robin couldn't help but cry when they did that. How could his master allow this to happen? He felt betrayed … But … Then again his master never promised he wouldn't share him so … Maybe this is why he brought him. As entertainment. It made sense. But still … He wished his master was here. 

He lost track of how many times they'd came in his ass or his mouth, or just on him as they jerked off. Robin’s face was red from crying as he heads the door to the room open. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” He heard his master yell. Was the game over? There had been two hours left in the game. Had it been two hours? He couldn't even tell anymore … It felt like longer. His entire body was sore, his ass and jaw ached, and his wrists burned from being tied up at one point. 

“You said we could play with him man … He ain't broken. Just a bit messy. He can take a shower upstairs if you want.” Brian said, seeing nothing wrong with what they had done. 

“Don't fucking touch him!” He said leaving the room and moments later coming back with a wet towel. “Get the fuck out!” He said to them. They looked baffled that Cory spoke to them like that. 

“What's your deal man? You said we could play with him!” Anthony asked. 

“And if I actually heard you, I would have said no. I didn't spend sixty grand on him for you to do with as you please ….” He said advancing on Anthony. “He … Is … MINE!” He said angrily. “Now get … The fuck … OUT!” 

“Dude this is my house!” Anthony said crossing his arms over his chest. “I thought we were friends dude … Why-” 

“I thought we were too. But apparently you don't have respect for my property!” He said kneeling down in front of Robin, a look of worry on his face. He started wiping the come off of Robin’s body, ashamed of himself when he saw Robin jump when touched. 

“Whatever man … Get the hell out of my house.” Anthony said. 

“Oh believe me I will … And I won't be coming back.” He said cleaning as much as he could off of Robin before helping him get dressed. He picked Robin’s small frame into his arms, Robin quiet and unresponsive, his eyes blank as he carried him out to the car. 

That look scared him. He'd never seen Robin like this. Not since the auction. 

Cory got into the driver's side and looked at Robin. Before he could ask if he was okay Robin spoke quietly. 

“I am sorry I displeased you Master.” Robin said, not looking at him. 

“Robin …. You did nothing wrong. I was the one that wasn't paying attention. If I actually heard him ask to use you, even him alone, I would have said no … I thought you had gone to the kitchen, or … Or something … I didn't think ….” Cory was at a loss for words. “I'm so sorry …. I didn't mean for any of that to happen to you.” 

Robin didn't know what to say. His master had given them permission, why was he apologizing? 

“I am fine Master.” Robin said. Cory stared at him a moment …. He knew he wasn't …. But he would do everything in his power to make sure he would be.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: When You’re Cold

“When you're cold, know I'll keep you warm. I'll always protect you, no matter the storm. When you're lost just come find me, and forever and ever be by your side I'll be.”

Robin laid on the floor in the living room, curled up in the corner by the balcony glass door as Cory made dinner. It had been a full twenty four hours since they’d gotten back from the party with his friends, and no matter what he did he couldn’t get Robin to talk to him. When he’d woken up this morning, he didn’t bother trying to talk to him, giving Robin some space, but now it was dinner time and Robin hadn’t even made a sound. 

Cory finished making dinner and wrapped up both plates, placing them in the fridge. Robin needed to eat something soon … He had to be feeling hunger pains at this point. He moved into the kitchen and slowly approached him. 

“Robin?” He asked. He saw Robin blinking every so often but other than that, he got no other response. He sighed as he sat down in front of him. “Robin, please …. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for any of that to happen … Please don’t shut me out.” He said reaching forward and touching his arm. 

Robin jumped and moved further against the wall, causing Cory to pull his hand back. “Robin … I’m not going to hurt you.” He said reaching forward again. He put his hand on his shoulder, and kept it there when Robin tensed, his eyes closing. “Robin … I’m not going to hurt you. You are safe with me.” He said, though he really didn’t believe that … He should have been safe with him last night but he was too inattentive and look what had happened. “Robin … Please look at me …” He said. A few moments later Robin opened his eyes and looked up at him. “I’m not going to hurt you okay. We’re never going to go back there. I’m very, very sorry. It shouldn’t have happened at all.” 

Robin looked up at him, more confused than anything. Cory’s voice sounded muffled in his ears, and what happened to him last night kept playing in his head over and over again. He couldn’t get the image out of his head. Couldn’t get rid of the feeling of their hands on him. 

“I’m sorry Master.” Robin said said, his eyes tearing up. He was a failure of a slave. His master had given his friends permission to lay with him … He should have done so gladly. Should have been attentive to his master all day today, not wallowing in the corner in self pity. 

“No, Robin … You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who needs to apologize.” He said. “I was a bad master … I don’t deserve to have you.” He said making Robin look up at him, his eyes full of panic. 

That was it then? Robin had failed, and now his master was going to sell him. “I … I understand master.” He said slowly sitting up, a few tears falling down his cheeks as he stared at the floor. Cory looked at him curiously as he started to cry. He understood? 

“What do you understand Robin?” Cory asked, wanting to make sure they were on the same page. 

“I was not good enough for you Master …” Robin said quietly. “So you’re going to sell me.” He said flatly. “It’s okay … I understand.” 

“What?” Cory asked confused. He was going to- “No … I’m not going to sell you Robin. You deserve better than this life that you have … You’re a good person Robin.” He said his hand moving to his cheek, Robin freezing as he touched him. “I wouldn’t risk you going to an owner who would treat you the way they had last night … I couldn’t do it. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I constantly wondered where you were, or who you were currently owned by. If you were still alive.” 

Robin looked up at him, his words confusing him more than anything. No one had cared for him in a long time …. Not since …. He closed his eyes again. No, he couldn’t think about him now. He was gone. 

“Why?” Robin asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Why what?” Cory asked, confused. 

“Why are you so kind to me Master?” Robin asked, his large cat ears twitching slightly, though they remained back as they had been since Cory found him last night. Cory briefly wondered if they hurt from being like that so long. 

“Because you deserve it. Because I have no reason to be cruel to you … I have no reason to hurt you … And because I-” He paused a moment before he shook his head. “You … should have a bath.” Cory said as Robin nodded. Cory was glad he was finally responding. But he hadn’t bathed since yesterday morning, meaning he had to feel extremely gross. “Once you take a bath, maybe you’ll feel better. Then we can have some dinner, maybe watch a movie?” Cory asked. 

Robin nodded as Cory helped him up. “I’d like that Master.” 

“Please, call me Cory.” He said as he picked him up in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Troubles With Some Bubbles 

“Wash away your troubles with some bubbles.” 

“Forgive me Master, but … I cannot.” He said as they entered the bathroom. Cory put him down on the hard toilet seat as he moved to prepare a hot bath for him. 

“It’s okay.” Cory said. “Then how about we come up with something still formal, but less … Demeaning?” He asked. “How about you call me Sir instead? We’ll take it a step at a time.” He was surprised that Robin allowed him to help him take off his clothes, though he was careful not to make any quick or sudden movements in doing so. Once Robin was bare he helped him into the tub. He winced at how quickly the water went from clear, to a murky white. 

Once Robin cleaned himself to the best of his ability Cory stuck his hand in the water, trying not to think about what he was really sticking his hand into and pulled the plug. Robin moved to get out and Cory held up his hand. “No, stay.” He said, though it wasn’t a command, it sounded more like a request. Robin stilled himself in the bath until it was fully drained, and Cory plugged it back up and ran the water again, grateful that this time it remained a clear colour. Cory picked up the washcloth as the large tub filled . He picked up the cloth and dunked it under the water that was slowly rising around Robin and gently moved it over Robin’s smooth, pale skin. 

Robin felt his body relax, his muscles loosening in the warm water, and shivered at the feeling of Cory running the washcloth over his shoulders and to his back. His master was so kind to him. He wished he would have bathed sooner … It didn’t take away what had happened, which he was surprised to find his master felt very guilty about, but it did make him feel better. 

“Would …” Robin paused in his question and looked at the bath water which was slowly becoming dirty again. 

“Would?” Cory asked curiously. Robin was about to make a request by the sounds of it. “It’s okay … You can ask me anything.” He said moving the cloth to Robin’s chest. 

“I’m sorry Mas- … Sir.” He said. “It’s not my place to make a request.” He said, staring down at the water. 

“Ask away. I’m curious now.” He said, moving the cloth up to Robin’s neck. Robin closed his eyes as his master moved it over his neck to his other shoulder. 

“I … Just … I was wondering ….” He was nervous. He shouldn’t be asking his master for anything. And if he did ask, what if he said yes? What if his master wanted to take it sexually? He wouldn’t be able to stop him. He wasn’t ready for that yet. He could feel panic setting in, and his body stiffened in response. 

“Robin …” Cory said, putting the cloth down and his hands going to his shoulders. “Robin, calm down …” He said. “I’m not going to do anything to you, you are perfectly safe here.” He said as Robin calmed slightly, but he still felt rather tense. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t like, and if you don’t like something I want you to tell me. Okay?” He asked, watching as Robin nodded. 

“Yes Ma- Sir ….” He said correcting himself again. “I was just … wondering if … You’d come in with me?” He said so quietly that Cory didn’t understand what he’d said. 

“Excuse me?” Cory asked, looking at Robin trying to discern what he’d said. 

“Nevermind … I … It’s fine.” Robin said shaking his head. 

“Robin … I’d like you to repeat what you asked me, please.” Cory said picking up the washcloth again. Robin was silent a moment as he ran the cloth over his other arm and Robin nodded again. He shouldn’t have opened his mouth to begin with. 

“I … Was wondering if you’d come in with me, Master.” He said, so nervous he reverted back to ‘master’ again. 

Cory looked down at the dirty water and pulled the plug on the tub. Robin stared at the water as it drained, taking it as a no. That was fine. He couldn’t blame his master for not wanting to climb into the dirty water. He was dirty, and filthy and disgusting and- Robin paused when he heard the rustling of clothes, and looked over to see Cory taking off the last of this clothing as the bath was being filled again. Robin was clean for the most part, and as the water came in, it came in clear and stayed that way. 

Cory knelt beside the tub, fully nude as he picked up the cloth again, running it idly over his arm. “Are you sure about this?” He asked. Robin nodded. 

“Yes Master …. You …. You make me feel safe.” He said. Had his master been in the room yesterday … If he had seen …. Then he would have protected him. He believed that. He had to believe that. Master never did anything he did not want, and if it was something that made him uncomfortable, he gave him an option to quit. Like when his master had tied him up that one day … He’d given him an out. 

Cory’s cheeks tinted red slightly as he smiled softly. He was glad Robin felt safe with him. “You’ll always be safe with me my little Robin.” He said as he slowly climbed into the tub beside him, glad that he’d gotten a wide tub. It looked more like a hot tub than an actual tub, which it actually could double as if it were turned on. He held Robin in his arms, and felt his little neko relax against him, his tail moving in the water. 

They laid in the warm water, relaxing, his hands trailing (no sexually) over Robin’s skin, soothingly. He ran his hand through Robin’s wet hair and paused when he felt Robin jump. “Are you okay?” Robin nodded and moved back to where he was, but he noticed something now that Robin was more relaxed. His one ear had moved back up slightly, holding it in a relaxed state, but his other ear … While it looked relaxed it was still bent back, though it didn’t look like he was holding it that way. “Robin …” He said, his hand going back to his ear and Robin flinched again. His ear was injured that much was clear. 

Cory felt his chest start to hurt, guilt and anger bundling together as he moved his hand away from his ear. “I’m going to take you to the doctors first thing tomorrow morning.” He said. “We’ll have your ear fixed … And have you fully checked out. Make sure you’re okay.” He said, keeping his voice soothing as Robin tensed once again. 

“That will cost money master.” Robin said quietly, his hand moving to Cory’s side as his master held him. 

“I don’t give a damn about money, if I did I would have sold you when my parents nearly tore my head off.” He said shaking his head. “After I’m done finishing this movie, I’ll have enough to pay them back … So it will be a non issue soon. And I’d rather you be okay, than avoid medical bills.” He said. “If you’re ever injured or sick, I want you to tell me okay?” He asked. “Promise me.” 

“I promise master.” He said before he looked up at him. “Cory …” He said quietly, making Cory smile at that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: “Quality of Life.” 

“The purpose of a doctor, or any human in general, should not be to simply delay the death of the patient, but to increase the person's quality of life.” 

As promised the next day Cory took Robin to the doctor. Or to be more accurate, took him to seventeen different doctors who refused to treat a slave, despite Cory’s offer to pay. They were once again waiting in yet another waiting room, to see another doctor, who may, or may not see him. 

“Cory Smith and Robin Taylor?” The receptionist said as Cory and Robin made their way towards the door that would lead to the doctor's office, ignoring the odd stares they received on the way in. They sat in the office, Robin sitting on the table, Cory in a chair next to the doctors desk waiting for the doctor to come in. 

They sat in silence, Robin feeling uncomfortable that he’d wasted so much of his masters day. 

“Forgive me Master. I do not wish to be a burden.” He said making Cory sigh. He'd said that at every doctor’s office they'd been to, and no matter how many times Cory said it was okay, Robin continued to say it. Cory said nothing as they waited for the doctor. 

A few minutes later the doctor came in, an elderly man with a shiny bald head, and a bit of grey hair on the back and sides that seemed to stick up in every direction. 

“Hello, Mr. Smith.” He said greeting Cory in his chair. He looked up at Robin and smiled, surprising both Cory and Robin. “And you must be Mr. Taylor.” He said reaching out to shake Robin’s hand. Robin hesitated a moment … None of the doctors ever acknowledged him, let alone called him by name or offered to shake his hand. They'd all talked directly to Cory, referred to him as ‘the slave’ and directed Cory to a veterinarian. “We don't treat cats here.” 

Cory of course had argued that just because he had ears and a tail did not make him a cat, his anatomy was purely human … But the issue was with his ear and Robin could understand their reluctance to treat it. 

Robin realized he'd been hesitating too long, and reached out to shake the doctor's hand. 

“Now, I hear you're having a problem with your katze ear.” He said making Robin look at him confused. The doctor smiled and pointed at his ear. “Your cat ear.” He said stepping a bit closer. “May I look?” He asked, speaking directly to Robin, not Cory. 

Robin looked confused a moment, before looking at Cory. “I'm not asking him.” The doctor asked. “I'm asking you.” Robin looked back at the doctor … Why was he treated him like a regular human being? He didn't understand. He nodded though, this was after all, why they were here. 

The doctor raised his hands to his ear, examining it as best as he could. “The cartilage seems to be torn near the base.” He said as Robin hissed in pain. The doctor pulled his hands back. “My apologies.” He said picking up the clipboard. “Does it hurt normally? Or just when it's touched?” 

“Just when it's touched. Or I try to move my ears. Usually it's not voluntarily.” He said. 

“Has it decreased at all since it happened? Or is it getting worse?” He asked, writing on his clipboard. 

“It doesn't hurt as bad as it did yesterday.” Robin said honestly. 

“Okay.” He turned to Cory now, “Unfortunately this won't heal on its own. The pain should stop entirely in a week or two, but the ear will remain bent without surgical repair.” He said seriously. 

“How much would the surgery cost?” Cory asked. 

“That would depend on who you went to, and how you would like to do it. For a case like this you would need to see a veterinarian surgeon. If you wish him to be awake during the surgery, then it will cost anywhere from three to four grand. If you wish him to be out, which is generally recommend, he would require an anesthesiologist, for a regular hospital. Getting one to a veterinarian clinic can be pricy so you'd be looking anywhere from five to eight grand.” He said. 

“Would it hurt him at all? Having it done while he's awake?” Cory asked and Robin looked at him with fear in his eyes, though he quickly hid it. 

“They would freeze the area in that case.” He said, sounding displeased with the idea. “He would feel minor pain and some discomfort, though it would depend on his pain tolerance. Also, if he has any anxiety at the start, they may strap him to the table …” The doctor said being honest. “I'll let you make that decision, though I would advise you be less rough with those in your care in future …” He said filling out a prescription. “This is for the pain, take them twice a day with food for the next two weeks.” He said handing Cory the paper. “And I’d like to advise you to bring him in for a physical as well. That is entirely up to you of course, but it is advised …” The doctor was clearly not happy about this whole slavery bit. 

“I'll make an appointment.” Cory said nodding. Robin did need a checkup … Who knows when the last time he'd seen a doctor was. He hated that he hadn't even thought of that before. 

The doctor turned to Robin and smiled again. “Mr. Smith, can you wait out in the waiting room for a moment?” He asked glancing at Cory. “I just wish to speak to Mr. Taylor alone for a moment.” 

Cory didn't feel comfortable with that. The last time he'd left Robin alone … “I’d rather not.” 

“Mr. Smith.” The doctor said turning to him again. “In cases like these, I do prefer to talk to the patient alone without the presence of someone who holds so much power over them. He may be withholding something that may need to be discussed and I think it would be best if you have him a few moments.” 

Cory looked at Robin. “Will you be okay?” He asked. Robin looked up at him and nodded. “Okay … I'll be right outside.” He said before reluctantly stepping out. 

Once he was out Robin said something so quietly the doctor didn't catch it. “What was that?” He asked. 

“My Master didn't do this …” Robin said. “Someone else did … My master saved me from them … He didn't realize … He hadn't noticed I was gone. He thought I was in the kitchen … But … It … He …” 

“Robin, it's okay.” The doctor said putting his hand on his. Robin jumped and pulled his hands away. 

“My master is very kind … He wouldn't hurt me …” Robin insisted. 

“Robin … You don't have to defend him to me. I am under strict confidentiality. Anything you say to me will remain with me.” He said to Robin in a kind caring voice. “If your master did this-” 

“He didn't!” Robin said a bit louder, staring at the floor, his eyebrows drawn together. 

“Okay … I believe you.” He said. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

Robin was quiet for a moment. Was the man telling the truth? He couldn't tell anyone? Not even Master? 

“We … We went to a house party. Master wanted to watch football.” He started. He told the doctor everything that happened, every detail, even as tears ran down his cheeks. The man sat quietly and listened. Didn't judge. Just … Listened. Once Robin was done he sat on the table staring at the floor and rubbing the tears from his face. 

“Are you still in pain?” He asked. “Down there?” Robin nodded, feeling for the world like a little kid confessing having hidden something from a parent. “Okay. I'm not going to do anything to you, I just want to help. Okay?” He asked standing up again. “Can I take a look? Maybe we can make you feel better.” 

Robin looked at the doctor. He'd help … He was a doctor. “Can … Can my master come back in first?” 

“You'd rather he be here?” He asked. Robin nodded. “He’ll know then.” 

“I know … I … I should have told him.” Robin said. The doctor nodded, and stood to retrieve Cory. Once Cory came back in the doctor sat back down again. 

“Robin told me everything that happened that night … I'd like to examine him. He informed me he is still in pain. I'd rather do it privately, but he has requested you to be here.” Cory felt his chest tighten. Robin hadn't told him … he'd said he was okay. 

The doctor stood and asked that Robin pull his pants down, not all the way, but just below his cheeks. He instructed him to bend over the table and Cory moved to the other side, watching as Robin’s ear went back, and his breathing picked up. He took Robin's hand as the doctor put on a glove. 

“You're doing great Robin.” He said as Cory lowered himself to Robin’s eye level, his hand held in his. 

“It’ll be over soon.” He said, running a hand through Robin’s hair on the side of his good ear. The doctor examined the area, and shook his head. 

“Okay we're all done.” He said taking off the glove and disposing of it. Robin pulled up his pants again. “There's a bit of tearing, which is why you're still in pain. Have you been bleeding during your bowel movements?” He asked. Robin nodded. “Okay, I'm going to give you another prescription. It's an ointment that should help the healing process. In the meantime, avoid anything that will give you harder stool. Try to eat things high in fibre and drink lots of water. If you find that it's too hard to pass, I recommend using an over the counter stool softener.” He said writing two down on a piece of paper. “I generally recommend these two, they're natural and the last least likely to become dependant on them. With that said, don't take them for more than two weeks.” 

“Okay.” Cory said taking the prescription. “I made an appointment for a physical in two weeks time anyway.” He said. “We can update you then.” 

“Alright.” He said turning to Robin. “I'll see you in two weeks then.” The doctor said smiling. 

((Not exactly the sexiest of chapters. Haha, and a happy birthday to Asa!))


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Glorious Even to Fail 

"Don't fear failure ... In great attempts it is glorious even to fail." -Bruce Lee

(3 months later) 

Robin shifted in bed, turning towards Cory, his arms moving around him. Cory’s hand lazily drew shapes on Robin’s arm before coming up and playing with the short sleeve of his tshirt. “Robin …” Cory started as Robin’s blue eyes moved up to his. “Do you … Are you happy here?” 

Robin moved up slightly, resting on his elbow. “Of course.” He said, wondering where this was coming from. 

“I mean … Are you just trained to say that? Trained to like your master, or pretend to at least?” He asked. It was something that had been bugging him for a while now. Wondering if Robin acted the way he did because he was trained to. If this was all an act. 

“I …” Robin started to speak and paused. “I am trained, yes …” He said honestly and his good ear moved back as Cory moved away from him, sitting on the side of the bed. “But you are a good master … I … I do enjoy it here.” Robin watched as his master sat silently, his back to him. “Master?” He asked, reaching out to him but hesitating. “Am … Am I not showing enough desire towards you Master?” Robin asked, his head bowed. “Please, forgive me.” He said. But Robin had started to wonder if Cory even wanted him anymore. Cory hadn’t touched him more than a gentle cuddle since that night over three months ago, and Robin hadn’t bothered to initiate … If his master didn’t ask then … Cory said nothing but shook his head, staring at the floor. “If you wish Master …” He said moving to his side, his hand moving to the crotch of Cory’s pants. “I can-” He winced as Cory slapped his hand away from him, so hard it actually made him fall back on the bed in surprise. He looked up at Cory, his eyes filled with shock to see that Cory was just as shocked as he was. 

“I’m sorry.” Cory said. “I’m sorry Robin … I ….” He stopped himself and stood, leaving the room, leaving Robin in the quiet room, alone and confused. He didn’t understand what his master wanted. 

And what scared him the most … Was that Cory didn’t want him anymore. That …. That he’d be sold again. 

Robin felt his eyes start to water and moved to the head of the bed, sitting against the headboard, his arms wrapped around his legs that were drawn to his chest. His master was going to sell him. He’d said he wouldn’t but … It was obvious he wasn’t wanted, nor needed any longer. 

What was the point of having a slave you thought was broken? And that’s exactly what Cory thought he was … Broken. Ever since that night Cory refused to touch him in anyway sexual, even if Robin offered. 

He buried his face in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks as he heard a door somewhere in the apartment slam shut. He just wanted to make his master happy, and he didn’t know how to do that! He just … Wanted Cory to keep him! He didn’t want to end up back in the auction again. 

\--- 

Cory stood in the hall when he left, leaning against the wall. He listened as Robin moved to the other side of the bed. What was he going to do? He didn’t know, and he hated not knowing … He moved to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, more out of frustration at himself then at Robin. 

He knew he shouldn’t be mad. He had no right to expect Robin to feel anything emotionally towards him. He was just trained to pleasure him … To satisfy him in any way. And if Cory wanted him to love him, he had no doubts that Robin would pretend to, if he thought that’s what Cory wanted. But that was exactly the problem. He didn’t want pretend … 

He sat down on the side of the tub and shook his head, his eyes starting to water. Why did he have to buy him in the first place? Why did he have to look into his eyes and instantly feel something for this man …. Damn him. 

No …. Damn himself … This was his fault. But …. Thinking back to that auction … If he went again. He knew he’d do it all over again. Seeing that ugly, dirty, greasy, fat man salivating over him … Over his Robin …. It made him feel anger at the man for even looking at what was his. 

But that was yet another problem. Robin was his. And not in a way he wanted … He was his property. In the public's eye, no less of an object than ones dishes, or clothing … An object that was to be used and put away when you were done with it. 

But he couldn’t see Robin that way … Even with the ears, broken or not, and that tail of his … He couldn’t see Robin as anything but human. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Cory whispered, as he heard sobs coming from his bedroom. It broke his heart that he’d hurt Robin as he did. He hadn’t meant to hurt him, but having him touch him like that …. To think Robin would expect that after …. After he’d failed him like that …


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: For a Time

"Truth is like the sun. You can shut it out for a time, but it isn't going away." - Elvis Presley

Robin didn’t know how long he sat there for, but by the time Cory came back in, his pants and hands were dry again, and his back ached from sitting, hunched over, against the hard headboard. 

“Robin … We …. We need to talk.” He heard Cory say, and his entire body went numb. This never went well … This was it then … Cory was going to tell him he’s being taken back to auction. He felt his eyes water again as he looked away from Cory. He shouldn’t have let that night affect him so much … He should have told his master he was fine. He shouldn’t have told the doctor he was injured … That he was fine …. But he hadn’t been fine. But then … His body wasn’t his to decide that. He felt Cory move onto the bed slowly. “Robin … Please look at me.” He said. Robin had half a mind to disobey but …. Maybe if he obeyed … Maybe if he showed him he could still be a good slave then maybe …. 

Robin turned to look at him, his eyes brimming with fresh tears. He saw that Cory’s eyes were red and puffy, his nose as red as his own. Master had been crying, and that confused Robin more than anything. Was he upset that he was going to have to have this conversation? 

“I’m sorry I hit you Robin. I didn’t …” He paused when he saw the confusion on Robin’s face. “I didn’t …” God why was this conversation so hard. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Robin wanted to look away again but as instructed he kept his eyes on his master. “I just … I hate that everything you do is because of your training. And if it’s not, I don’t know what is and what’s real.” He said. “If any of it is real.” 

Robin was even more confused. Why should it matter if it was real? He was just a toy … An obedient, well trained, toy. 

“Robin … Please, I need to know. No training, no acts, no lies.” He said. “I want you to be you. I don’t want to talk to your trainers, I want to talk to you!” He said, fresh tears running down his cheeks. “I want … I need to know if you’re happy here.” 

Robin was silent a moment, confusion on his face. What did he mean he wanted to talk to him? He always talked to him … His trainers weren’t even here. “I …. I don’t understand.” Robin said honestly, looking down at the bed. He no longer feared he would be punished, but … He hated disappointing his master. 

Cory looked away, breathing heavily in frustration. “You’ve been trained to answer a certain way. I don’t want to hear your training. I want you to tell me honestly … Are you happy here.” 

“Yes.” Robin said, a little too quickly. Cory sighed and looked away from him. He couldn’t tell if Robin was lying or not. 

Robin watched Cory’s reaction. He knew Cory was frustrated but … He couldn’t understand why. “My first master … Used to tie me up a lot.” He said out of nowhere. He was forbidden to speak about past masters to his current … But … “He used to tie me to the bed while him and his wife …. And then their son … He’d …. He’d blame me for everything that he did. The drugs his parents found in his room. The things he broke. I was … Severely punished for each occurrence.” He paused. “My second, kept me locked in a celler, with no food or water for days. He’d … He’d hurt me. A lot. Never enough to leave marks, that would reduce my resale value but … He knew how to make me hurt without leaving evidence. My third ….” He was staring at the bed again, but he knew Cory was listening intently. “My third would host parties … Large galas. Around three to four hundred people. His slaves would be the main event of course … He’d have us up stage. There was five of us. They’d let the guests come up and use us in any way they wanted ... ” This was the first time he’d spoken to Cory like this before, and he wasn’t sure how Cory would react. “That is … If we behaved. If we misbehaved … Then we were placed in …. In the lavatories.” Cory looked and felt like his heart was shattering. Robin had gone through all that. With what Robin had done for him in the car … He had no doubt he’d been placed just where he’d said. Probably on more than one occasion with how good he was at it. “The rules always changed though … So we never knew if we were misbehaving.” He said shaking his head. “I got placed there once, because I was breathing too heavily for my masters liking. At the time I’d been so scared I hadn’t been breathing at all … But I was punished anyway.” He said before he finally glanced up at Cory. “So … You ask me if I’m happy here …. Yes … Yes, I am happy here.” 

Cory was silent a moment before he reached forward and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you … For sharing that with me.” Cory said quietly. “You didn’t have to but … That’s who I want to talk to. Not all the bull shit they make you say. This is the Robin I need.” 

Robin nodded against Cory’s chest. “Yes, M ….” Robin paused, thinking back to a previous request of his masters. “Yes, Cory.” He said.


	16. Chapter 16

Robin felt nervous as he padded through the apartment, his bare feet moving over the soft carpet of the hall and he paused in Master’s bedroom doorway. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous, but … He couldn’t help the sense of anxiety as he ran his fingers over the soft wood, his eyes trailing over it, avoiding looking at his master who was asleep in his bed. As if keeping his eyes on the grains of the wood would take away his fears of what he was about to do. He played with the doorframe a moment longer, his other hand playing with his pajama pants. He felt suddenly hot in his sweater, his cheeks burning up to his ears. He could do this … He could. It was his master, he trusted him. And yet, this was so hard for him now … So terrifying. 

After last night though Robin felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Like the stone in his chest had been removed and he could breath. He took a deep breath and moved slowly into the bedroom like a toddler afraid to wake his parents. He stood at the end of the bed, his ears back, his one broken one bent to the side as he watched Cory’s shoulder steadily rise and fall with his breathing. He didn’t say anything as he gently lifted his leg, pressing his knee into the mattress and pushed himself onto the bed, kneeling at the foot and watched him. He wanted to wake him but he knew better … Even now, he was afraid to do so. He’d never woken up one of his masters without express permission or instruction to do so, and even on that occasion where he was told to do so he’d still been punished for disrupting them. As if he were some obnoxious alarm clock that could be thrown across the room with the intent of breaking it’s bell. 

Robin gently scooted closer as Cory turned over onto his back with a groan, the blankets shifting and he wondered how his master could possibly be comfortable like that. He had to be stifling, it was so hot in here. Or maybe it was just him … That was a possibility. 

His eyes trailed down to his master’s hips, his pajama pants tugged down just slightly, the blanket revealing enough that Robin felt his anxiety rise again. He could do this. 

‘You’re going to be punished.’ His mind screamed, but he really didn’t care. He wanted to do this … And his master told him if he wanted something … ‘To tell him.’ But his master was sleeping so this was quite the dilemma. He watched his master again for a moment before he made up his mind. He scooted a bit closer again, his hand gently reaching out for the top of the blanket and gently pulled it down, surprised to see Cory’s pants already tented with his sizable erection. He swallowed nervously as he looked up at his master’s face and before he could even think otherwise, his hand moved to cup his erection, his palm flat against it. He nearly jumped when Cory moaned, his hips shifting against his hand. 

“Robin …” His master moaned and shifted on the bed, though was clearly still very much asleep. Robin’s good ear perked up as he watched him a moment, making sure he remained asleep before he started to move his hand up and down over the material. Cory’s breathing started to pick up as Robin teased him, played with him. A small smile tugged at his lips. His master wasn’t having a dream of some wayward lover he had somewhere else, or some fantasy he could easily make up in his dreams … He was thinking about him. 

That made the blush on his face deepen and he knew right then that he would absolutely do anything for him. He boldly, but gently, tugged Cory’s erection from his pants, stroking his shaft, the soft skin moving in his hand over an erection that felt like iron in his hand. It was such a strange feeling … To have something so soft feel so hard, like velvet over metal. He noticed for the first time since this started that he no longer felt nervous … He felt excited more than anything, but he found himself still shaking slightly. Not though, for an entirely different reason. His master wanted him … Of course he wanted him all his masters had wanted him but … This was different …. Cory wanted him as a person … Not an object … Not a toy. 

Robin licked his lips as he lowered himself down, his lips teasing to hip of Cory’s shaft before taking him into his mouth, sucking on the tip, his tongue dipping into the little slit at the top. 

“Robin?” Cory asked, and Robin knew he was awake, still … His voice sounded more confused than angry, and that was fine with him. He slowly pushed downward, his mouth moving over his shaft, taking more and more of him in until his nose was buried in Cory’s rough pubes, the tip buried in his throat and he purred a very cat like pur a sense of pride going through him as he head Cory moan. “God, Robin …” He moaned and Robin knew right then that he wouldn’t stop him. 

He wondered for a moment if he stayed like that, purring with Cory’s cock stuffed down his throat, if he could make his master come like that but Robin couldn’t breath like this even through his nose and he had no choice but to pull back up, a rope of saliva stringing from his mouth to his cock as he caught his breath a moment before taking him back into his mouth again. He bobbed his head on his shaft from base to tip, over and over again, enjoying the feeling of Cory’s hands in his hair, tugging, caressing, kneading. Loved the sounds Cory made as he came undone beneath him and knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. Robin took him all way way back in again, Cory’s shaft as far in as he could go and it didn’t matter to Robin that he couldn’t breath … He purred pleasantly around his shaft, sending vibrations through his cock and within moments Cory was coming hard straight into his throat and down into his stomach, crying loudly as he tugged at Robin’s hair and his good ear, though clearly careful not to hurt him despite his pleasure. Robin pulled back slightly, the last few ropes of come shooting out onto his tongue and he moaned in pleasure at the taste. 

He looked up at Cory as he pulled back, come dripping from his lips and he licked the white fluid from his mouth. Cory looked down at him panting as if he’d just run a marathon. 

“What was that for?” Cory asked and saw Robin’s ear go back. “I’m not complaining but … What brought that on?” He asked. 

“I don’t know …” Robin said cautiously moving towards him on his hands and knees, almost like a cautious cat wondering if he’d be kicked out of bed, even though he knew Cory wouldn’t do that. He moved closer and Cory reached his arm out for him. Robin smiled slightly and moved into the crook of his arm. “I just … Wanted to thank you I guess.” 

Cory looked down at him curiously. “Thank me?” He asked. “For what?” Cory asked confused. 

“Listening to me. Letting me talk?” He asked more than said. “For … Being a kind master.” He said, his hand running over the material of Cory’s shirt. Cory pulled the blanket up over them and Robin snuggled into his chest. 

“You don’t have to think me for that.” He said. “Though … You will be punished for waking me up at six am.” He said lightly. Robin looked up at him a moment before he smiled. Even if Cory was serious about punishing him, he knew he would never actually harm him.


	17. Chapter 17

“I don’t have it yet!” Cory said as he paced the living room. “No, it’s not … It’s … Why can’t … I’m not …” Every time Cory tried saying something he was interrupted. Robin sat curled on the couch, his knees drawn up as he watched Cory walk back and forth from the kitchen table to the balcony door. He felt his ear twitching with agitation, barely able to hear the other end of the conversation, but knew what it was about.

“Dad …” Cory said trying to cut him off. “I’m …” Cory sighed as he stopped talking, letting his dad rant but honestly wasn’t listening. He was quiet for nearly five full minutes, standing in the middle of the room and Robin felt guilty for what Cory was going through right now. “I’m not selling him!” Cory said angrily. “I told you I’ll get you your money and that’s that! This isn’t going to go any other way, he’s mine, and that’s final!” He said talking even though his father was still talking, he didn’t care anymore, he needed to get out what he wanted to say but he knew his father wasn’t listening. “Call be back when you decide you want to have a conversation.” He said before hanging up the phone and tossing it onto the table. Robin watched him before he moved down onto the floor, sitting on his knees, his head bowed.

“I’m sorry, Master.” He said quietly, knowing Cory was angry. This was all his fault. Cory visibly calmed as he looked down at Robin, his hand reaching forward and petting over his head.

“Why are you sorry?” He asked, confused as to why he thought he needed to apologise.

“For putting you in this situation. If it wasn’t for me …” Robin said, sadly staring at the floor. “I’ll understand if you want to sell me.”

“Hey.” Cory said, his hand going to his chin making him look up at him. “I’m not going to sell you. So you can forget about it. I’ll come up with the money some how.” He said, though Robin knew he was stressed. The cheque for his last gig fell through and he was having trouble getting the money he was owed, let alone paying his bills, let alone paying his parents back for a slave he didn’t really need. After all, Robin wasn’t a necessity he knew that. He’d seen the bills on the table that he knew Cory had left out for him to see. Over due, in arrears, notice of termination. He’d noticed Cory hadn’t been watching TV lately, and had no doubt he’d either lost his cable or had had it turned off.

Robin nodded as Cory’s hand moved to his cheek and Robin moved in between his legs, resting his head on his lap as Cory pet him comfortingly. “I’m never going to get rid of you okay?” He asked as Robin nodded. “I need you here.” He said as Robin’s hand started playing lightly over his shin.

“Okay.” Robin said nodding and he believed him. They sat in silence for a while, Cory’s hand softly moving through his hair, and lightly playing over his good ear, before Cory spoke again. “Hey.” He said quietly, looking down at Robin. “You said before that you had something you wanted to ask me.” He said and Robin looked up at him. “Before my dad called. You seemed pretty serious about it.”

“It …” He thought to the conversation and it should have solidified his decision, but seeing Cory angry on the phone like that … He didn’t want to risk making him mad at him. Not when he was so gently petting him just the way he liked. “It was nothing.”

“No,” Cory said shaking his head. “It was definitely something.” He said tilting his head to try to meet Robin’s eyes. “Tell me … I don’t want you keeping things from me. If you have something you want to say, you’re more than welcome to say it.”

Robin was silent for a moment, watching his hand play over Cory’s pant leg before he spoke. “You said … If I wanted something. I could ask for it?” He asked. Cory was surprised by Robin’s forwardness to actually request for something.

“Yes.” He said excitedly. “Yes, you can ask me for anything.”

“I was wondering …” Robin said nervously. “If … If it would be okay if …”

“Robin, relax … No matter what you ask me … The worst I can say is no. I promise I will not punish you for what you’re going to ask me.” He said, running his fingers through Robin’s hair.

“I was wondering if it would be okay if … If I could leave the apartment on my own.” He said staring at the floor.

“L-Leave the apartment. On your own?” Cory asked, looking down at him. “Why?” He asked, Robin looked up at him worried. He knew he was overstepping the line.

“I just … I’m … I love being with you, Master I was just … Hoping … I mean … You’ve been so kind to me I have no right to ask for more freedom but-” Freedom. Cory was staring at him as if he’d grown another head. He was asking for more freedom. Robin moved away from Cory and moved back onto his knees. “I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, Master.” He said resting his head against the carpet and for the first time in a long time said “Please punish me in any way you see fit.”

Cory’s chest clenched as Robin receded further back into his training once again. “Robin, no.” He said making Robin flinch. “I mean … That wasn’t my answer. I mean, don’t do that.” He said moving onto the floor next to him and gently pulling him up until he was looking at him. “Of course you can go if you like just … Let me know where you’re going. And when you’ll be back. I’ll get a key cut for you … And get you a cell phone so I can call you, or if you need help.” He said smiling softly. “I trust you to come back.” He said making Robin look up at him shocked. He trusted him … To come back on his own. Most slaves in his position would have taken the opportunity to run but … Cory trusted him to come back.

And he knew he would.


	18. Chapter 18

Robin walked slowly down the street, tugging at the collar of his turtle neck that Cory had insisted on wearing under his hoodie, the hood covering his ears. He’d be more likely to be attacked if people saw that he was a slave … A slave that belonged to a nobody, and despite being a small time actor, Cory was for all intents and purposes, a nobody. At least as far as others were concerned, he was everything to Robin, which was why he was doing this.

He reached the small building and looked up at it’s bright pink and green neon light over the doorway. He made his way over to the bouncer, passing the line up out front. He could hear music booming from inside and knew the ‘club’ was in full swing. He glanced up at the bouncer and cleared his throat. “I need to speak with Leon.” Robin said loud enough the bouncer could hear him. The man looked down at him and sneered before Robin looked at him from under his hood.

“Stig?” The man asked surprised to see him there. Robin flinched at the name, he’d always hated that name … But it was what he was called by one of his previous masters named after ‘Stig of the Dump’ as he’d been covered in filth and hadn’t shaved in weeks at the time he’d purchased him for a mere $1000. Not that Robin was capable of growing much facial hair, but it had been enough to lower his price drastically.

“Hey man, stop holding up the line.” One of the patrons said, clearly annoying, wanting to get in. The bouncer sighed at Robin and shook his head.

“He’s in the back, talk to Lou first.” He said. “Lou says no, you get your scrawny ass out of there before I have to hunt you down.”

“Of course, sir.” He said moving under the bouncers arm and into the club, a few people protesting that he skipped the line. He moved through the noisy club, ignoring the stag as he made his way towards the bar where he knew Lou would be. “Hey, Lou. I need to speak to Leon.” He said, his hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie.

“Where’s your master kid?” Lou asked, a few of the nearby patrons looking at Robin curiously.

 “He sent me here on my own. I need to speak to Leon.” He said, starting to sound annoyed. He was wasting time.

 The man laughed slightly. “Yeah, so you said.” He said making him wait as he cleaned one of the glasses at the table and slowly placed it down, seeing Robin’s annoyance. “He’s in the back.” He said. “He’s not expecting you though …”

 “I know.” Robin said moving away from the bar and moving into the back past the guard who had heard the conversation near by. He moved through the hall and to the first door on the left and knocked. He waited a few moments watching a man from the audience and a woman from the stage walk down the hall and up a set of stairs and his anxiety rose moments before the door flew open.

 “What do you wan-” The man paused and smirked when Robin turned to him, his eyes wide with shock and he suddenly wanted to bolt. “Stig!” He said a smirk coming to his face. “Never thought I’d see your ass back here again. Not after Bill sold you.” The name alone sent a shiver down Robin’s back but he did his best to hide it. “Where’s your current master?” He asked looking around the hall. “He here to sell your services?” He asked.

 “No … Can … Can we talk in your office?” He asked nervously. Leon smiled creepily and stepped to the side allowing Robin into the room. “So … If not to sell your services, why are you here?” He asked closing the door behind him.

 “I am …” He said, standing awkwardly in the room. “I am here to sell my services … I … I need the money.” He said.

 “You want to? Your master doesn’t know you’re here, does he?” Leon asked sitting down in his desk chair with a groan. He regarded Robin’s nervous stature and knew the answer. “You know it’s illegal for slaves to work without their master’s permission don’t you?” He asked. “And illegal to employ such as well.”

 “No one would find out.” Robin said. “We can keep it under the table … Use the name Master Bill had given me … It’s what everyone here knows me as anyway …” He said hoping he didn’t sound like he was begging.

 “Keep it hush, hush, huh?” Leon asked smirking. “I like your style kid … Alright you can come back. But I’m getting 40% of your pay!” He said and Robin’s eyes widened in shock.

 “40%?!” Robin asked. “You only claimed 25% before!” He said wanting to argue.

 “40%.” Leon said firmly. “Or you can march your ass right back out that door.” He said waving his finger towards the door in a swooping motion that made Robin want to throw up. 40% was a lot. He wouldn’t make much … But …. It was better than nothing. He had to help Cory some how and this was the only way he knew how.

 “Okay.” Robin said, staring at the floor so he didn’t see Leon’s triumphant smile.

 “Didn’t even try to bargain me down kid. You should have been taught better.” He said. “You can make your own hours, I frankly don’t care, I’m sure you have to work around getting away from your master, I get it …” He said being surprisingly lenient, but at 40% he could afford it. “You want to start tonight?” He asked. Robin swallowed nervously and nodded.

 “Yes.” He said.

“Same price list as last time?” Robin took a deep breath, steadying himself.

 “Yes.” Robin said his voice barely above a whisper.

 “Good. I’ll see what I can find you. Go wait!” He said knowing Robin knew where to go. “And loose that hoodie and sweater …” He said looking down at Robin’s dress pants. Those would do at least.

 “Yes, sir.” Robin said obediently and went to the waiting area with a couple of the others, one of the girls at least looking surprised to see him back here. He ignored them as he went to the closet and hung up his hoodie and his turtle neck. He’d replaced his collar with his old one, something else he’d done that was illegal. A slave was not permitted to remove the collar given to him by his owner, but he’d be damned if he was doing this with Cory’s name on him like a brand. He took a deep breath again as he closed the closet door, standing in the clothing he’d worn when he was first sold to Cory. A dress vest with nothing underneath, and black dress pants.

He wasn’t sure why Cory had kept them but … At least he wouldn’t ruin Cory’s clothing.


	19. Chapter 19

“I have a great start for you Stig!” Leon said coming into the room smirking, two men behind him. Robin looked up at him and swallowed nervously. “They want the full package, together.” Robin felt even more nervous now. The full package alone was $500 each, plus an additional bonus for a threesome which was an additional $300. Robin quickly did the math in his head … After Leon’s cut that was still only $780 for an hour. It was a start, but still wouldn’t even dent the $60,000 Cory owed his parents. 

Robin nodded knowing this type of opportunity wasn’t common. At most he’d probably make around $300 an hour after Leon’s cut … He needed this …    
  
He smiled pleasantly, grateful that he’d become such a good actor. “A pleasure to meet you.” He said. 

“His ears broken.” One of them observed, pointing it out to Leon who looked at Robin with curiosity and annoyance. 

“It adds character.” Leon said. “He’s perfectly healthy, was just recently tested.” He said which was a shit faced lie, Robin had just gotten there and Leon had no idea if he’d ever been tested since he’d left here. That thought hadn’t occurred to him before now … If he caught something here and brought it back to Cory … He felt his anxiety rise again, but he knew precautions were taken here. Rules were in place, and he had every right to stop them if they crossed any lines. Didn’t always mean they’d stop but … The precautions were there, and there was an alarm above every bed in case any of Leon’s employees were in any actual trouble or their clients were breaking the rules. 

The men looked at each other before they nodded. Robin lead them upstairs to one of the rooms with an empty door. 

“Take off that vest.” The man said. Robin did as he was told. At least these two were decent looking. Still, he felt like he was betraying Cory and he hated it but … What else could he do? He turned to look at the two, one of which already had his cock out and was stroking it while Robin did as he was told. “On your knees.” He said. Robin placed his vest on the floor before the man shoved his cock in his mouth. He relaxed as the man rutted into his mouth, the man’s cock not even big enough to hit the back of his throat and he wanted to roll his eyes, but instead he wrapped his lips around him as tight as he could and moaned. 

He felt hands on the waist of his pants and felt them tugged below his ass. Either this was going to be quick, and not worth these men's money, or they were just getting started. He knew what the full package entailed. 

The man lubed up his cock, pressing the tip against him and Robin glanced back to see that the man had indeed put a condom on. Thank god for small mercies. He brought his attention back to the man’s small cock and sucked on it, feeling much like the whore he was. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment and shame that he was doing this, and he whimpered as the man rammed into his ass. For a second, just a brief second, he pretended it was Cory, to make this easier on himself but he banished that thought from his mind instantly. He couldn’t do that … He wouldn’t disgrace his master like that … His Master wasn’t some common filth paying for him just to get his rocks off … Then again … Wasn’t that exactly the case? A more expensive, more permanent case? 

He blocked that thought from his mind as the man behind him starts thrusting into him hard enough it sent him forward deeper onto the other man’s cock, his nose pressing into his pubes with each thrust. If this was all they wanted- The thought was cut off as the man slapped his ass nice and hard making Robin jump. 

“You got a nice ass here, whore.” Robin closed his eyes at the man’s words. He was right, and Robin knew it. He was a whore. A filthy whore, whoring himself out for a man who bought him. He was whoring himself out, to pay for himself, so that another man could have him. He was, in all technicality, trying to purchase himself for someone. Robin moaned around the man’s cock, a sound of agreement, because he knew that’s what they wanted. Both men laughed. “God, he loves this.” The man in his mouth said, gripping the back of his head, thankfully not touching his broken ear which was still sensitive when it was touched, and thrust against him hard, the men spitroasting him between them. Robin pulled off of his cock to breath, pumping him in his hand a moment and quickly chanced a glance at the clock. Three minutes … It’s only been three minutes … 

This hour was going to be long. 


	20. Chapter 20

Robin fixed his hood around his head, making sure his ears were hidden, his collar itching under the collar of his turtle neck. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he stopped, leaning against the bricks of the building down the street from Cory’s apartment. He couldn’t face him … Not like this. He shouldn’t have done it. He slid down the wall, crouching with his knees against his his chest, his forehead resting against his knees. He wasn’t worth it … The money Cory paid. It wasn’t worth it. He was nothing but a whore …. A trained toy … It’s all he had been and all he ever will be. He didn’t understand why Cory couldn’t see that. 

Then … Cory had never had a slave before. He had to be wrong. He couldn’t care about him … He had to stop treating Robin like a human, he wasn’t … But god did he want to be. He wanted to be good enough for Cory but … He felt the weight of the money in his pocket, as if it were weighted down far more than it was … Like the weight of all his stress, and fear, and pain, and anger was welled up in that small fold of bills. 

He wiped another stray tears from his face and forced himself to take a deep breath. Act … He could do that … He was good at that. Act … Like everything was normal. Like he hadn’t just spent an hour getting fucked by two men who didn’t care about him or who he was or how they were hurting him, or the marks he’d have tomorrow. Ones that he hoped would be lost along the marks Cory had give him already in the days prior. 

He banged his head back against the wall, his eyes closed. Act … It was easy. He took another deep breath before he stood up and made the rest of the way to Cory’s apartment. He walked up the stairs and put the key in the lock, clicking it open and stepping into the apartment. He heard Cory’s cell phone close with a digital noise and Cory came into the kitchen by the small foyer. 

“I was just about to call you.” Cory said, a soft smile playing over his lips. Robin seemed okay. Nothing had happened by the looks of it, he was still in once piece. “Where did you wind up going?” He asked. Robin blanked a moment … He hadn’t thought of that. 

“I uh …” Robin looked lost for a moment, trying to think of something to say. “I went for a walk. I wound up at a park.” 

“A park? Prospect Park?” He asked. Robin nodded. 

“Yeah … That one.” He said. “I got a bit lost but … I’m fine.” He said. “I’m just going to go get changed, if that’s okay. This turtle neck is itchy.” He said making his way towards the bedroom. Cory smirked as he approached him. 

“I could always help you with that.” He said seductively. Robin panicked and turned towards him. 

“No!” He said. “I mean … No … I’d … Can I just have some privacy for a moment?” He asked. “Please?” He asked. Cory stopped, looking at him curiously. But this was what he wanted wasn’t it? For Robin to be himself. Make requests. He found it odd, but perhaps he shouldn’t have. Robin hadn’t had an ounce of privacy since he’d gotten here. Probably hadn’t for a long time before that either. 

“Sure.” He said nodding. “Let me know when you want me.” Cory said unable to keep the hurt from his voice. Robin’s ear went back and he nodded. 

“I always want you Cory.” He said. Act … Everything was fine. He walked up to Cory a soft smile on his lips, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and he kissed Cory gently, ignoring the fact that he’d had a man’s cock in his mouth not long ago. The thought alone made him want to throw up and he pulled away from Cory, the reassuring smile not leaving his face. “I just want to change.” He said before going into Cory’s room and closing the door. 

He rested against the door a moment before he moved to the closet where Cory permitted him to keep his things. He pulled the rough collar off and glanced in the dresser mirror, glad that it hadn’t left a mark like he’d thought it would. He replaced it with the collar Cory had given him, the soft leather feeling so much better already. He removed the vest and placed it in the box where it had been along with his dress pants and changed into his pajamas. He looked at the money he’d been paid and wondered where he could hide it. Until he had enough to pay Cory the full amount of what he paid for him, he couldn’t give him the money. He knew Cory would ask where he’d gotten it. He would have to be honest and Cory would demand he stop … Or worse. He pushed some things to the side and pulled up the flap on the bottom of the cardboard box, flattening out the money and placed it between the pieces of cardboard. It would have to do for now. He stepped out of the room and went to the washroom, relieving himself quickly before he joined Cory in the living room. 

“Hey.” Cory said pleasantly before he yawned a big long yawn. “Long day …” He said as Robin plunked himself down on the couch, Cory’s arm around him and he hated that he felt safe. That he wanted to be here. Because he didn’t deserve this. 

Cory kissed the top of his head. “Do you want to go to bed?” He asked, his hand running down his arm to his hip. Robin closed his eyes, knowing he should say no, but he had no right to say no to Cory, even if Cory was giving him more freedoms, and respected his privacy, he knew he wouldn’t say no to him. 

“Yes.” He said quietly, and smiled up at him. Cory stood from the couch and held his hand out to Robin who took it and got to his feet. He followed Cory to the bedroom with trepidation as they entered the bedroom. Robin was surprised when he felt himself pressed back against the closed bedroom door, Cory’s lips on his. He really wanted him … Robin could tell from Cory’s erection pressing into his hip. God, he was already so sore … His body aching. 

Cory pulled him away from the door, kissing him as they made their way to the bed, and Robin played along. Whatever Cory wanted, he’d give him … Even if Cory deserved better. Cory pressed him back against the bed and pushed him down, smiling down at him as he pulled Robin’s pajama pants off and tossed them onto the floor. “I want you Robin.” He said, and Robin was grateful to hear his own name on Cory’s lips. For a moment he’d half expected him to call him Stig as he had been all night but … Cory called him by his real name. Robin nodded. 

“Anything …” He said breathlessly. “Anything you want.” He said, even though all he really wanted to do was go to bed. Cory climbed over him, opening the buttons of Robin’s shirt and kissing his chest before his mouth met his again. Robin kissed him back, his hands lowering down Cory’s stomach to the hem of his pants, doing what he knew Cory wanted. He shoved his hand into Cory’s pants and took his cock into his hand. 

“Robin.” Cory moaned, his head resting against Robin’s shoulder. “Don’t tease … Please … I want you so bad.” Robin nodded as he turned over onto his stomach, exposing his ass for his master. Cory pulled some lube from the dresser and quickly rubbed it over his shafted, positioning at his already abused entrance. “I missed you so much.” He said pressing the tip into him. Robin groaned, the sound easily taken as pleasure as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the pillow, his hand gripping the pillow, the other the sheet beside him. 

Cory smirked at the sound of pleasure that came from Robin’s throat and pushed in further, surprised at how easily he was going in. Robin was getting used to him, that was for sure. He was quickly buried all the way inside of him and within moments he was fucking him, moaning as his hips slapped against Robin’s ass who was shivering beneath him. “You like this?” He moaned into Robin’s ear. Robin kept his eyes closed, out of Cory’s line of vision he couldn’t see the tears rolling down his cheeks. Robin nodded. 

“Yes …” He said as Cory’s hands moved over his back. He was fine … He was. It was Cory, of course he wanted him … But god did it hurt … And it wasn’t even Cory’s fault. It was his. Cory had no way of knowing. Couldn’t possibly know that his moans were moans of pain not pleasure, that his ass was sore from being fucked at least twelve times in the hour prior to him coming home. He whimpered as he felt Cory tense, a last hard thrust into his ass and he was coming inside of him, his come burning and he knew he must have torn inside from what they had done to him. It was fine … He was fine. He wiped the tears from his face, he wouldn’t cry … He wouldn’t. He wanted to. But he wouldn’t. He’d get used to it. 

Cory collapsed on top of him with a groan before he rolled off of him, Robin cuddling up beside him so that Cory couldn’t see his face. He could feel come dripping from his ass, and oddly enough found that he didn’t mind. It was his masters … It marked him as his. 

And god did he want to be his. He’d do anything for him … And he knew he would. He already had.


	21. Chapter 21

Robin took a deep breath as he laid back on the bed, his head resting against the end of it, angled upwards towards his client. Twenty minutes … He had twenty minutes left … And then onto the next one. Cory would be working until midnight he knew, and there was slim to no chance of him coming home early today ... he wouldn't have to hide what he was doing when he got home. He could take a shower before bed … 

He looked up at the man he was servicing and forced a pleasant smile onto his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes. The client he was serving was large, his stomach hanging down almost far enough to hide his cock when Robin had first seen him while standing. Angled like this though, he could see every bit of him. At least he’s clean, Robin thought as the mean walked towards him. 

“Mmmm, daddy yes please.” He begged. The man had a daddy kink … That was fine, he’d done weirder things. He opened his mouth as the man shoved his cock into his mouth, his stomach resting against his chin and neck and he was grateful that there was still a space for him to breath. He felt the mans hands on his cock and spread his legs to grant him easier access. Please don’t expect me to come. He thought as the man played with his flaccid penis. 

“I don’t think you’re really enjoying daddy’s cock enough.” The man said forcing it into Robin’s mouth harder. Robin forced himself to relax as the man rutted against his face, his cock sliding in and out of his mouth over and over. He kept going for what felt like forever before pushed up onto his knees on the bed, squatting over Robin’s face and shoving his cock in more, his balls slapping against his nose. The man groaned and Robin felt come spill against his tongue, forced himself to swallow, to not gag at the taste of it. It was awful. The man pulled out and smirked as he watched Robin. 

“Be a good boy and let Daddy see.” He said rubbing his finger over a splash of come that had hit Robin’s face and shoved it into his mouth. Robin feld it in his mouth and turned to sit up, the sticky white fluid pooling on his tongue and he opened his mouth to show him. The man smiled, his hand running over his jaw. “Now swallow it.” He said and Robin did as he was told. “Such a good boy for daddy.” He said. “Now-” He paused when the timer went off and he glanced at it. “Just ten more minutes.” The man said looking at Robin. 

“I’m sorry … You were booked for one hour, I have another client waiting.” He said, getting off the bed. 

“Ten minutes, I’ll pay you for it.” He said. “Twenty bucks, for ten minutes … That’s nothing.” 

“That ten minutes is my time to shower … We provide quality here and I will provide nothing less for my next client. Now I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to make your way downstairs. If you wish to continue, there are others you can select from that are available.” He said, collecting his clothing from the floor. He paused and backed up as the man advanced on him. 

“No … I said I want you, and you’ll give me your damn ten minutes you fucking whore.” He said reaching for him. Robin slammed the button above the bed, calling for help and turned away from him as the man grabbed the back of his collar and tugged him so hard he fell to the floor on his back, coughing as the collar had choked him. 

As per regulation, doors were kept unlocked and within seconds one of the bouncers came into the room. There was a short argument, a physical fight, and the man was dragged nude from the room, screaming that he was never coming back here again. Leon watched the man pass as he was yelling. The man was shoving his pants back on, which had been grabbed by another employee who had come in shortly after the bouncer had. He glared at Leon with a look of disgust. 

“I ain’t never coming back here again! That boy is bad for business!” He said spitting on the ground. 

“I’m sure he is.” Leon said pulling the cigarette from his mouth, but even Robin who was lingering in his doorway, nude, knew that Leon wasn’t referring to this incident. “Don’t let the door smack you on the way out.” He said. He knew no one on his staff abused that button, and if it was pressed, it was for a serious reason. And despite the shadiness of some of his dealings … The safety of his employees was always his number one concern. The man sneered as he left the building pulling his shirt on over his head bitching and complaining all the way out, though really, no one paid any attention to him. 

“You okay there Stig?” He asked looking him over. The boy looked shaken, if anything. Robin nodded shakily, his nods short and quick. “You don’t look okay.” 

“I’m fine … really.” Robin said nodding. 

“Okay Stig.” He said. “You okay for your next client?” He asked. Robin nodded. 

“I’ll … Go shower.” He said. Leon nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah. I’ll go talk to your client, tell him you need a few more minutes. I’ll have him come in around seven thirty.” Robin smiled weakly. 

Seven thirty … That gave him an added ten minutes … He had twenty minutes to make himself presentable and get himself together. He took a deep breath as he went back into his room. He could do this.


	22. Chapter 22

Cory stretched out beside him as he awoke, his hand moving down Robin’s side and smiled slightly, looking over his body. He lifted his head when he saw a dark spot on Robin’s hip. 

“I bruised you.” He said running his finger over the bruise as Robin watched him. Robin’s cheeks turned a bright red right up to his ears. 

“I hadn’t noticed.” He said. He had noticed … Every single mark that was left on him, he’d noticed. He was lucky enough that Cory was rough enough, and played with him enough, that the marks could have easily been mistaken as his own marks, not a bunch of strangers. 

Cory ran his fingers through Robin’s hair, over his ear as he looked at his broken one. “We should get this fixed for you.” He said. 

“It doesn’t hurt.” Robin said, knowing that the surgery to have it fixed would be expensive and Cory did not have the money for it. 

“I know … But still. I miss how cute you looked, all expressions with your ears. It’s not the same with just one.” He said playing with his good cat ear. “I was planning on telling you last night …” He said changing the subject. “I was just so tired when I came home, and you were already asleep so …” He said. “I have a gig coming up. I’ll be leaving tonight … I won’t be back until Tuesday. Will you be alright here on your own?” He asked. Robin’s ear fell back. He was leaving? For four days?! 

“I … Y-Yes.” He said as Cory regarded him. 

“That didn’t sound to convincing.” He said. “I can take you with me, if you like.” He said. 

“Plane tickets for slaves aren’t free, Master. And I wouldn’t want to impose on your job, or your work.” He said. 

“Robin … How many times do I have to tell you to call me Cory?” He said running his fingers over his jaw, a small smile on his face. He loved waking up next to Robin like this. “You are so beautiful. You know that?” He asked, his cheeks tinting slightly at his own words. 

“You keep telling me.” He said with a soft smile. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright here for a few days?” He asked. Robin nodded. With Cory gone, he could easily make a weekend of it … Make some decent money without worrying about time constraints, or when he had to be home. Or worse … Cory calling him in the middle of a session. That had happened once, and he had to beg his client to be quiet while he talked to him. The man had made him answer his phone while he had been ramming his cock into his ass over and over again, and it had taken all Robin had to keep his voice even. 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” He said nodding. 

“I have something for you.” Cory said sitting up. “I felt bad that you’d be alone for so long so … I got you this.” He said handing Robin a gift wrapped box. “I don’t know when your birthday is but … I guess you can consider it a birthday present.” Robin looked at it stunned, as if he didn’t know what to do. His master was giving him something … He wasn’t allowed to have things … Everything he had was his masters but … His master was giving him something. He glanced up at him before looking at the box again and took it. It was heavy, but overly. He glanced up at Cory again before he pulled the paper off and looked down at it. It was a box set of Warriors by Erin Hunter. He’d … He’d remembered. He’d said it so offhandedly that he didn’t think Cory even actually cared, never mind the fact that he’d remembered. And the books weren’t cheap either. 

“You … You didn’t have to do this for me, Mas- Cory.” He said frowning, his eyes brimming with tears. Why did he have to be so nice to him? It made what he was doing so much harder. But … Because Cory was nice … Wasn’t that why he was doing it? “Thank you.” He said putting the books down on the bed and pulled him into a hug. 

“You’re welcome.” Cory said happily as he hugged Robin back.


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING: Heavy Bathroom Play Themes (Scat/Watersports/Undescriptive solo vomiting) Chapter is easily skippable and doesn’t effect the plot at all.**

 

This was weird … But, Robin had been requested to do weirder, more degrading things. Though the act itself was possibly the most degrading of anything he’d done, he was thankful it wasn’t in his mouth. He sat in the middle of the large shower, a compromise he’d made with his client who had wanted to do it on the floor in the main room. He sat cross legged, sitting back against the wall. The man stood in front of him, his cock aimed down at him as he jerked it in his hand Robin smiling up at him before his client turned around, his ass towards him. The man sat in his lap, his ass pressing down onto Robin’s legs resting his full weight on him. He took a deep quiet breath, his hands going to the man’s hips. 

“Don’t touch me.” The man said. “Toilets don’t touch!” He said. Robin could feel his body shaking, saw his right arm moving as he jerked himself. Well, at least he didn’t have to do anything. He felt the man tense, heard him groaning, felt the muscles in the man’s ass moving against his legs. The weight of him in this position was uncomfortable, but Robin remained silent. After all … Toilets didn’t talk. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall, the man couldn’t see him anyway. He heard the man fart, a huge rip coming from the man’s ass, heard him groan and chuckle slightly. 

“You like that smell?” He asked, though Robin knew better than to say anything. Toilets didn’t talk. Robin tried to ignore what was happening as he felt the first of it. A thick hard turd sliding from the man’s ass, sliding against the underside of Robin’s balls and hitting the floor inside the bowl of his legs. “I’ve been saving this for days, just for you.” He said his hand moving faster over his own shaft, shaking slightly as he tensed again. Robin nearly jumped as the man’s ass seemed to explode. It seemed the hard thick turd that came out first had been acting like a plug. The rest was a watery mess that came out quickly, and explosively, and unfortunately for Robin didn’t land on the floor in the bowl of his legs, it splattered all over his soft cock. The man leaned forward just slightly and let another watery blast go, the shit landing all over Robin’s lower stomach, running down the thick hairs of his pubes and over his cock, pooling in between his legs. “Yeah.” He man groaned. “God that feels so good to get out.” He said. Robin kept his eyes closed, not watching as the man kept going, burst after burst of the stuff shooting from his ass, and Robin was thankful he didn’t go any higher than his belly button. Within a few moments the man groaned, and Robin briefly opened his eyes to see come shooting onto the floor from where he could see between the man’s spread legs. 

He hadn’t even realized the man wasn’t sitting on him anymore. The smell was so bad, Robin wanted to throw up, but remained calm, forcing his stomach to settle. “Mmmm yeah …” The man said standing up slightly and for a moment Robin thought he was aiming to go on his face. “Go ahead and be a good little piece of toilet paper for me.” The man said, wiggling his shitty ass in his face though he didn’t touch him. Robin glanced up at him. 

“That wasn’t per the agreement. That will cost extra.” He said, knowing that Leon had the man’s credit card downstairs and could charge him anything Robin said. 

“Yeah, Don’t care, I’ll pay the extra, now lick my hole.” He said and without warning pressed his ass back into Robin’s face. He hadn’t agreed to this. He had half a mind to reach for the button in the shower, to call for help, but he needed the money. He let the man rub his ass over his mouth, the smell increasing even more, before he calmed his nerves and poked his tongue out. The initial taste made him gag. He didn’t want to do this … Push the button. His mind screamed at him while his tongue did what it was told. He lapped at the man’s ass, bit after bit, and within a few minutes which felt like years, the man was finally clean and Robin couldn’t taste anything but flesh. He hadn’t realized the man had been jerking off again and was surprised when the man turned around, come shooting out in thick ropes from his cock straight onto Robin’s face. 

The man looked down at him, observing his work as his cock softened. “Here, let’s get that cleaned off for you.” He said aiming his cock down at him as piss streamed from his cock, splashing over his lap, rinsing some of the sludge onto the ground before he aimed the stream up at Robin’s face. “Open your mouth … And don’t you dare tell me it costs extra, charge me when we get downstairs.” He said and Robin obediently opened his mouth, the sound gargling against his mouth despite the fact that he wasn’t doing it. He swallowed it obediently and within moments he was done. At least that was something he had no problems handling. Still, the mixture of tastes in his mouth and in his stomach caused his stomach to turn and he felt like he was going to throw up. 

“Get cleaned up … I’ll meet you downstairs when you're done.” The man said before leaving Robin sitting on the floor covered in his filth. Robin nodded as he stood up. Leon wouldn’t let a customer leave without paying anyway. When he heard the front door close he rushed to the toilet, his body unable to keep it’s contents down anymore and he had to say it tasted worse coming up than going down. His body shook with the force of it. When he was done he flushed the toilet without looking at it’s contents. He stood up shakily and realized he’d left a trail from the shower to the toilet that he would have to clean up. Great. 

He took some mouth wash from the cupboard and rinsed out his mouth no less than five times before he went to the shower. He cleaned up the shower floor with toilet paper, flushing it’s contents, and used toilet paper to wipe as much as he could off of himself before he got into the shower and scrubbed himself as thoroughly as he could. 

When he was finished and dressed, looking as if nothing had happened he went downstairs … His client was nowhere in sight. “Where did my client go?” Robin asked. The bouncer who stood guard looked at him curiously. 

“He paid and left.” He said. “Almost ten minutes ago, said he had places to be.” He said. 

“Did he pay the extra?” Robin asked, dread coming over him. 

“Extra?” He asked. “No, he paid for what he went in there for.” He said as Robin looked so pissed off and sick, he slammed his hands against the wall and walked away from the bouncer. 

“Hey man, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” He said as he sat down on the couch. He had done a lot of that for no charge …. He’d done that for free … He felt like he was going to be sick. That was almost four hundred dollars he’d ripped him out of … Leon wasn’t going to be happy. And Robin was even less so. 


	24. Chapter 24

Robin sat on the couch in the waiting room. It was nearing two AM and he had to admit he was tired. Damn near exhausted actually. He felt the couch sink next to him and opened his eyes to see Sally sitting next to him, looking as equally tired. 

“Rough night?” He asked as she rested her head against his shoulder. She nodded. 

“Yeah … I’ve had to call for help twice tonight …” She said shaking her head. “I just want to go to sleep, I still have one more client before I can call it quits. 

“I don’t … If you want, I can see if they’d be fine taking me instead.” He said, both needing the money and wanting to help Sally. She’d helped him before the last time he was here, before Cory had purchased him. 

“No, he specifically requested a female. But thank you.” She said smiling at him before her client arrived. She smiled and got up, attempting to look as awake as possible, which in their profession had become surprisingly easy. “I’ll see you later Stig. Have a good sleep.” She said waving at him. 

Robin smiled and nodded, grateful that he was going to be able to go to sleep now. Even if it wasn’t in his master’s bed tonight, he was tired to the point where he felt like he could fall asleep on the couch here. 

“Excuse me?” Robin glanced over at a woman who was talking to Leon. “Um … I’ve never done this before but …” 

“You’re looking for someone to play with?” Leon asked. “It’s okay, everyone is nervous their first time.” That wasn’t always true, but women tended to be more nervous than the man that were more common here. 

“Y-Yes … Do you have someone who’s maybe … I don’t know …” She blushed right up to her ears. “Someone who would make this easy? I don’t want anything strange I was hoping for someone …. Nice?” She asked. Leon nodded, knowing exactly what she was looking for. 

“I have just the person.” He said as Robin headed towards the stairs with every intention of going to bed. 

“Stig!” Robin jumped and glanced at Leon. Please no … But, she didn’t look dangerous, but he’d been wrong before. And he needed the money. He came over to Leon quietly. 

“Yes sir?” He asked, his eyes trained obediently on the floor. 

“Is he to you’re liking miss?” Leon asked. Robin felt the girl’s eyes moving over him. 

“His ear is broken.” She said, though it sounded more concerned than judgmental. Robin was becoming used to that comment and clients trying to haggle down for it. 

“It is, if you like I can find someone else for you, but this late at night-” She looked up at Leon, her eyes wide. 

“No, no I’ll … He’s perfect.” She said making Robin blush, and he wasn’t sure exactly why he blushed but he could feel his cheeks heating up. “Can I ask … How much?” He asked not sure if she should ask Leon or Stig. 

“It depends on what you’re requesting.” He said.

“I … I don’t know. I don’t really know how this works.” She said looking as if she were going to bolt. 

“It’s okay.” Robin said. “If you’re looking for the full package it’s $500 per hour.” He said. “Full package meaning you can do anything within my limits. If you want anything outside of my limits, it’s an additional $150. If you want a full day it would be $5000 for twelve hours, so you get an hour for free. Additional is the same cost of $150 but that still goes per hour.” He said. 

“M-Maybe … An hour … Or two?” She said and Robin hid the disappointment from his face with a kind smile. An hour or two? He was so tired. “Actually … Let's make it a day.” She said nervously looking over him. 

“For a day you have to pay up front.” Leon said smiling at her. She nodded. 

“Do you … Accept Credit card?” She asked. Leon smiled and nodded. 

“We do.” He said. Robin remained by the wall, leaning against it as they made the transaction. He lead the woman upstairs, wondering if the innocence was all an act. It wouldn’t be the first time a woman played innocent and was a beast in the bedroom. He opened the door for her and allowed her in first, a little intimidated by their height difference. With her heels on she was nearly a full head taller than him. 

“I’m sorry I’m so nervous.” She said as Robin shut the door. “I wasn’t expecting to come here but … With everything that’s going on.” She said before she looked up at Robin. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling. What was your name? Stint?” 

“Stig.” Robin corrected. 

“Stig … That’s not your real name is it?” She asked. Robin shook his head, watching her curiously. “What’s your real name?” 

“Jon.” He said without hesitation. 

“Jon.” She said. “That’s a lovely name Jon. Short for Jonathan?” She asked and he nodded. “You’re quiet.” She said walking towards him. “That’s … Okay.” She smiled meekly. “I’ll be honest I just want to have a good quiet night … Even if that means paying for it. I want to feel good.” 

“Then I shall make you feel good.” He said with a soft smile. “What would you like me to call you?” He asked. 

“You can call me Angela.” She said nervous. 

“Angela then.” He said. “What would you like to do?” He asked. 

“Can you just … Can we … Do it?” She asked blushing. “Just … Be gentle with me. It’s been so long since someone loved me, and even if it’s fake I just-” Robin nodded. She needed an actor then, not just a quick fuck, and Leon was right in choosing him. He stepped closer to her, his finger pressing against her lip. 

“Shh, It’s okay.” He said. “Is there anything you don’t want me to do?” He asked. 

“No, just … Be gentle. If I don’t like something. I’ll tell you.” She said and before he even wondered if he could, she leaned forward and kissed him. The kind of kiss a lover would give. Robin closed his eyes and kissed her back, his hands going to her hips, and he pretended. For the next twelve hours, he’d be the lover she wanted. He gently moved her back towards the bed and pushed her back. She landed on the bed with a squeak and looked up at him with a nervous smile. He watched her as he gently moved up onto the bed, smiling at her as he climbed over her. 

“Is this to fast?” He asked. She shook her head. 

“No.” She said grabbing onto his pants, and ran her hand down to his crotch. She noticed he didn’t have an erection yet and palmed his flaccid cock through his pants. “Hmm, a challenge then.” She said with a smirk and wiggled out from under him. She smiled as she pushed him onto his back and opened his pants, pulling his cock from the zipper and smiled up at him. “You’re not very into women, are you?” She asked, an assumption more than anything. 

“I’m into anything you want me to be.” He said, watching her hand move over his shaft and willed himself to harden, focusing on the feeling rather than who was doing it. He felt his cock start to harden as she took him into her mouth, something he wasn’t expecting her to do. None of his clients had ever done that, not even the female ones. They all expected him to make himself hard on his own, after all, that’s what they were paying him for. 

“Would you prefer me to be noisy, or silent?” He asked, watching her pull off of his shaft with a quiet pop. 

“Whichever feels more natural to you.” She said. “I don’t want this to be one sided … I didn’t want a night with someone who will pleasure me, if I wanted that I would have spent a lot less on a male prostitute … I want a night with a lover.” She said. Robin nodded as she took his cock back into her mouth again, and chanced running his fingers through her hair. She seemed to enjoy this as she started bobbing her head faster. 

“Angela … If you don’t stop … You’re going to make me come.” He said, though she didn’t seem to hear, or perhaps didn’t care. She kept sucking on him, taking him in as far as she could, his cock hitting the back of her throat. “Angela … I’m … I’m going to come.” He said, unable to keep it back any further, and for the first time since he’d started working here, he came hard into the back of her throat, moaned as his fingers tightened in her hair, thrusting his hips upwards without even thinking, her throat constricting around him as she gagged on him. He pulled back, the last bit of come shoot out onto her tongue and he opened his mouth to apologise but she looked up at him and smiled, swallowing. 

“You taste good.” She said licking her lips. “I love doing that … It’s so intimate …” She said crawling up him and she kissed him passionately, her tongue pressing into his mouth. He kissed her back, his hands running down her sides. 

“Yes,” He said breaking the kiss. “But now I’m soft again.” He said with a soft smile. 

“It’s okay …” She said, her lips pressing against his. “We have lots of time.”


	25. Chapter 25

Angela woke up the next morning, glancing at the clock on the side dresser. It was ten o’clock. She groaned and stretched before she rolled over, her hand coming into contact with Robin and for a moment she forgot where she was. She pulled back a moment, looking at him before she remembered … She’d paid for him. 

To do whatever she wanted. She smiled slight as she moved up onto one elbow, watching him sleep. He wasn’t attractive by any means … He was far too thin, his features too sharp, and oddly his eyebrows were a different colour than his hair. She wondered briefly if he maybe dyed it, but glancing down, she saw his black pubes and knew that wasn’t the case. Strange … 

She smiled slightly as she curled up next to him, snuggling into his chest before her hand moved to his cock, playing with him. He whimpered in his sleep, and his cock started to rise. 

“Cory …” He whispered in his sleep, and she looked up at him, more curious than anything else. She wondered who Cory was … Maybe he was a boyfriend. She laughed silently before she moved down taking his cock into her mouth. Robin moaned and shifted on the bed, his hips moving against her mouth and it sent a slight thrill through her that she could make him react like this, even if he thought she was someone else. A man … 

She took him in further, sucking on him until his cock was fully erect. Without warning, without waking him up, she moved up his body, her hot center already wet and aching for him, and she was curious to see his reaction when he awoke. 

She rolled a condom onto his shaft and positioned herself over him. She wouldn’t have minded not using one, but she didn’t want to risk getting pregnant. Not with a Neko baby. There was no telling what kind of life her child would have if it was born with ears. She knew exactly what kind of life it would have … The same one Jon did. 

She watched him sleeping as she lowered herself down on his cock, moaning as he filled her, watched him move in his sleep again before his eyes slowly opened. He looked stunned for a moment, seeing her breasts in his face while she rode him slowly, but he recovered rather quickly. His hand reached up to her neck and he pulled her down into a kiss, something he’d learned she loved. 

Robin broke the kiss as she started moving faster over him, watched her breasts bounce in his face and listened to her moans. He moaned and groaned under her, allowing her to set the pace of what they did. He had started to learn what she liked and didn’t like from the few hours they’d spent together last night, and he’d learned that she loved him vocal, and loved being in control unless she otherwise specified. He felt her clench around him as she cried out, her head tilted back, her eyes closed as she rode out her orgasm, bouncing on his shaft, taking her pleasure from him. 

She smiled down at him as she pulled off of him and was pleasantly surprised to see him still hard. She rolled off of him and laid down on the bed next to him, her legs spread, her hand going to her wet pussy. “Come fuck me, Jon.” She moaned, wanting more of him. He was so good at making her come and the money spent was entirely worth it. Robin smiled at her and rolled over onto her, his chest pressing into hers as he kissed her, not complying to her request. She had loved it when he’d disobeyed her, made her beg for him. “Jon, please.” She begged, kissing him just below the lobe of his human ear. Robin teased her for a moment before he plunged his cock back into her and started rolling his hips against her slowly, almost painfully slow. “Oh, Jon, please … Stop teasing. Fuck me.” She said arching her hips up to him. 

“I don’t want to fuck you.” He whispered into her ear. “I want to make love to you.” He said and he felt her shiver. 

“Yes … Please …” She said as Robin slowly started to move just a little bit faster until he was going to a nice even pace. She breathed heavily, whimpering as his cock moved in and out of her and she could feel every inch of him inside of her, like he was massaging her from the inside and it felt so good. No man had ever made her feel like this. It was always a quick fuck and half the time she’d never come. He’d made her come last night no less than twelve times before they’d gone to sleep, exhausted and spent, and now she was reaching orgasm number thirteen. 

Robin moved down a bit, his chest rubbing against her breasts, her pert nipples rubbing against his chest and he watched her moan beneath him. Knew it wouldn’t be long before she came again. “Jon …” She whimpered his name over and over again, her legs wrapping around his hips. “Please … Faster …” She said but he refused to move faster. He knew what she wanted more than she did. “Jon, please.” She said rolling her hips over and over again, trying to make him go faster, but still kept that lovingly even pace. She closed her eyes, feeling every bit of him, could feel him pulsing inside of her and she knew he was going to come soon. She felt a thrill that she was able to do this to him and she wanted to feel him spill inside of her, consequences be damned. She pushed him back slightly until his cock fell out of her and she ripped the condom off and tossed it to the floor with a small splat with how wet it was. “Fuck me!” She said so close to the edge already. Robin knew better than to argue, it wasn’t often that a woman didn’t want to use a condom but it happened. Robin nodded as he pressed his cock back into her, creating new friction inside of her since his cock was now dry and no longer covered with the coated, wet, condom. She moaned again as she clung to him. “Yes … Yes … Mmmmm …” She groaned looking down between them to see his cock moving in and out of her. “Come inside me.” 

Now that was a new one … He wondered briefly if she was on birth control, but to be honest, it would be her that would have to deal with it if she wasn’t. Unless she came back here … He moved to pull out of her, but she wrapped her legs around him, stopping him from doing so. “Don’t go … Please … Please come inside of me.” She begged. Robin could feel his orgasm building as quickly as his panic was, though he didn’t show his panic on his face. If he got her pregnant- His thoughts were cut off as she clenched around him and he came hard inside of her, unable to hold it back. His ears went back, his mouth opened in a silent moan, and without thinking he thrust deeper inside of her, his come shooting into her over and over in short pulsing bursts and he felt her join him shortly after, clenching around his cock.    
  
He relaxed against her, her fingers lightly running over her back. “Well … We still have five more hours … What do you do for breakfast around here? I don’t assume you starve your clients …” She said and Robin laughed slightly. 

“No.” He said rolling off of her, his cock sliding out of her, his come dripping from her pussy. “What would you like?” He asked pulling a menu out of the drawer and handing it to her. There wasn’t much on the menu, as it was very rare someone bought anyone for a full day or the weekend, but there were a few options that should be considered decent. 

“Hmmm,” She said looking over the small menu. “How about we have an easy breakfast, bacon and eggs, and then we can have some more fun.” She said tapping him on the nose. 

“That sounds like a fine day to me.” He said with a kind smile. 


	26. Chapter 26

Robin flopped down onto the couch. It had been a long four days, and he was ready to go home. Cory would be home in the next hour or so, he’d make it home well before. He waited for Leon to collect his payments and looked over to the door to see a man coming in, and by the look of him, he was grateful that he was leaving. 

“That one.” He heard the man say pointing at him. 

“I’m sorry, he’s not available at the moment. He’s going home.” Leon said, not even bothering trying to haggle with Stig. He’d been through a lot this past weekend, and had made him a lot of money. He deserved to go home. 

“I’ll pay $200, for ten minutes.” He said and Robin looked up at him. “Won’t even ask to take him upstairs, we can do it right here.” Robin looked nervous as Leon regarded him. 

“What do you say kid?” Leon asked. Robin glanced at the time. He had an hour to get home, it was only a fifteen minute walk. What would it hurt? 

“Just a quick fuck, kid. That’s all I’m asking.” The man said. Robin sighed and nodded. He didn’t really care that there was people here, all of them knew him, he’d worked with a few of them in a room before, they all knew what he did anyway. The man paid Leon and walked up to Robin, already pulling his pants open. 

“How would you like me sir?” He asked. 

“I don’t care, just turn that ass towards me.” He said, moving his hand under his roll of fat to pull his cock lose. Robin didn’t even see it as he turned around on the couch, his knees on the cushion, his elbows resting on the back of the couch. Sally, who was sitting next to him moved over slightly, but only enough to give their client room. There wasn’t anywhere else on the couches to sit, they were all occupied, and this wasn’t unusual. They were all used to it to be honest. 

Robin felt the man spit onto his hole, felt his fat resting on his ass before he even felt his cock and when he did, God did he wish he looked first. The man’s cock felt huge as it pressed inside of him, and he wished he had more preparation. He whimpered as he closed his eyes, resting his head against the couch as the man shoved deeper and deeper inside of him before he started fucking him hard and fast, his balls slapping against his with each thrust. Within a few minutes the fat man was grunting and coming inside of him, not even needing the full ten minutes. When the man had finished coming he pulled up. “Stay there …” The man said and Robin did as he was told, after all he had paid for ten minutes. “Give the last five minutes to my friend there.” He said pointing to a man who was lingering in the doorway. Robin nodded to Leon, he had paid for ten minutes after all, and who was Robin to complain if it wasn’t the same person taking up that time? 

The man was of average weight, but Robin refused to look down at his cock, hoping he wasn’t as big as his friend was. He felt the man’s hips against his ass, and felt something moving inside of him but … Was that his cock? He could barely feel anything except his hips slapping against him. He was fucking him but his cock was so small he could barely feel him. It felt strange to be honest, like something was just slipping out of him, barely touching him, tickling him inside but the man was moaning and grunting as if he were actually filling him. Robin glanced at Bobby who was sitting across the room and rolled his eyes out of either clients line of vision. Bobby laughed slightly before turning back to his newspaper. Within another few minutes, the man came, or at least, he thought he did … It sounded like he did. The man pulled out of him, but the only reason Robin knew was because he pulled his hips away from him. Even for Robin that was entirely unsatisfying and he wasn’t even the one doing this for pleasure but … So long as his client got off, money was money. 

“That was good.” The man said looking down at him as Robin turned around and glanced down at his shaft, he was right … The thing was tiny. 

“It was.” Robin said smiling up at him. Leon came up to him with his full payment as the two men left. 

“Great job this weekend. I cut you a deal, this weekend only. I only took 30% … It wasn’t fair what that guy did to you. And I look out for my employees.” Leon said handing him the money. 

“Keeps them coming back right?” Robin asked with a bit of a smile. 

“Yeah … Keeps em coming back.” Leon agreed. 


	27. Chapter 27

Robin sat on the couch, his fingers playing over the soft leather of the collar that Cory had given him. It had been four days since he’d worn it, and the collar he had been wearing before had unfortunately left a mark. One he hoped Cory wouldn’t notice. He heard the door click in the lock before it was pulled open and Robin made his way over to the door to help him with his bags. 

“Robin!” Cory said excitedly, as he got in the door, leaving his bags there and pulled him into a hug. “You have no idea how much I missed you.” He said before pulling him into a kiss. “I never want to be away from you for so long!” 

“I’m happy you’re home. I was so worried. You didn’t call.” He said looking up at him. 

“I know, I’m sorry. When ever I had a chance it was already the middle of the night here … I didn’t want to wake you.” He said and Robin smiled kindly, his chest hurting. His master was always so kind to him. 

“It’s okay.” He said nodding. “I’m just glad you’re home.” He said before jumping. “Here, let me take those in for you!” He said grabbing Cory’s bags, who was too tired to even argue. 

“Robin … I was thinking. More, wondering actually.” He said as he moved into the kitchen and pouring himself a drink. “What it’s like.” Robin struggled with the bags but managed to get them into the bedroom and placed them at the end of the bed, he’d organise them later, and wash Cory’s clothes for him. 

“What what is like?” Robin asked coming back into the open kitchen as Cory walked around the counter into the living room. 

“What it’s like to be fucked …” He said. “I was curious while I was away. Experimented while I was gone.” He said and saw Robin’s ear fall back. “By myself … Don’t worry, I wasn’t with anyone else. I would never do that to you.” He said and his words felt like a dagger in Robin’s chest, because that was exactly what he was doing to him. “I tried fingering myself in my hotel room and you know what …” 

Robin remained silent as he listened to Cory talk. “I liked it … I didn’t think I would, and I’m sure a cock feels much different … Bigger, probably a bit painful … But when I was doing it … I couldn’t help but picture you fucking me … And I was wondering if you would be willing … That is …” Cory said nervously playing with his glass. “I want you to fuck me Robin.” He said, unsure if Robin would be even willing to do that, after all he was a slave, he was subservient. 

“Of course.” Robin said. “I’ll be happy to do anything you like, Ma- Cory.” He said and Cory smiled up at him. 

“Really?” He asked happily before he downed his drink and placed the glass on the table. “Now?” He asked. 

“Whenever you like.” At least he wasn’t requesting to fuck him, though that might come after … He was sore again, though not nearly as sore as the first time he’d come home to Cory after a night at Leon’s. He was starting to become used to it. Cory took Robin’s hand and lead him to the bedroom, and quickly removed his clothing. Robin did the same, but took his time as Cory got onto the bed, sitting and watching him. It was clear Cory was over eager to try this. Once Robin was nude, with the exception of his collar, he climbed onto the bed and kissed Cory passionately before Cory turned over onto his stomach. “I missed you, Cory.” Robin said, his erection straining, and pressing against Cory’s ass. 

Cory moaned and pressed back against Robin’s hard cock, his own hanging between his legs, the tip pressing against the sheets. Robin pulled back and lowered his finger to his ass, and was surprised to find Cory dripping, and wet. 

“What-” 

“I was hoping you’d say yes. I prepared myself already … Before I got home.” Cory said. “I felt it squishing inside of me all the way home, and it made me so hard thinking that I’d have your cock in my ass in just a few short minutes.” Cory said. “Please … I … I want to know what this is like. I … I trust you.” He said and once again Robin’s chest tightened in pain. Robin nodded as he pressed the tip of his cock against Cory’s hole making him moan. 

“This might still hurt.” Robin said, rubbing it back and forth over Cory’s puckered hole. 

“I’m counting on it.” Cory said and Robin was surprised to hear that Cory was looking forward to the pain. He gently moved his hips forwards, probing against his anus before he pushed a bit harder, the head popping inside and Cory groaned, gripping the sheets below him. “Robin …” He moaned, feeling himself stretching almost painfully wide around his tip. “Fuck …” Robin took that as encouragement and started moving against him again, slowly pushing deeper and deeper into him and was surprised to hear Cory’ moaning and writhing under him as he pushed in deeper and deeper with each thrust until he was fully inside of him, his hips pressed against Cory’s ass. He couldn’t believe this … He knew kneeling behind Cory’, his hands on his master’s hips, his cock fully embedded in his warm, tight, wet, ass and he already felt like he was going to come. This was what he’d wanted … Without knowing it … He’d never even thought of this as a possibility, but right here, this was what Robin had always wanted … 

“Robin please …” Cory begged. Robin didn’t hesitate as he started thrusting into him, his cock sliding in and out of him over and over again. “Harder.” Cory said, despite the pain that was mixing with the pleasure. He hand moved beneath him, and he started pumping himself in his hand as Robin fucked him harder, his balls slapping against him with each hard thrust and the thought of the fact that this was Robin … His Robin … Sent him spiraling over the edge as Robin’s cock hit him just in the right place, his eyes sparking with pleasure, seeing dots of black before he closed his eyes. He came down from his orgasm and relaxed against the bed and he felt Robin pulling out, though he knew he hadn’t finished yet. 

“Don’t you dare leave my ass …” Cory said panting as he lay flat on the bed. “You fuck the shit out of me and don’t you dare stop until you’re finished.” He said putting his hands under his pillow that was resting against his head. “Come on.” Cory said wiggling his ass lazily. “Come inside me … I know you want to fuck me nice and hard. Do it.” He said. Robin felt like he had gone insane. There was no way this was really happening. He straddled Cory’s hips again, one legs on either side and shoved his cock back in again, Cory moaning pleasantly as he shoved in and out of him. “That feels so good.” He said. “Don’t ever stop.” He said, his eyes slipping closed as he felt engulfed by the sensations Robin was giving him. He felt so wanted, so loved by him at this moment … So consumed and filled and … he felt like he and Robin where one … Like he was complete. “I love you so much.” And those words were enough to send Robin over the edge, his entire body tensing as he came inside of his master’s tight virgin ass. He groaned and whimpered and purred at all the same time as he shot into his ass over and over before he collapsed on top of him, his small body laying on top of his master’s tall frame, his softening cock still buried in his ass. 

Cory hummed quietly, a small gentle pleased sound as Robin started purring, the vibrations in his chest against Cory’s back making him smile. “I love you.” Cory said quietly and those words rang in Robin’s ears … Words he’d always wanted to hear, and he’d said them with such sincerity that he believed him in an instant. 

“I love you too.” He said, but as the words left his mouth, he felt like they held no meaning. He meant them, and god did he mean them, he loved Cory, and he’d do anything for him … But he’d said them so many times, to so many people, faked so many smiles, faked so many words, that saying them … It felt cheapened. Like it wasn’t enough, but he had no other way of expressing how he felt. “I love you.” He said again, hoping it would make things better but they still didn’t mean what he wanted it to … It felt cheap. 


	28. Chapter 28

Cory sat on the couch practically guzzling his glass of coke as he glanced around the room. The entire apartment was spotless, right down to the bathroom, all he had to do was tackle the bedroom and he’d be done. Hopefully he’d be done before Robin got home, he wanted to surprise him. He placed his empty glass on the table and stood up before he paused. He picked the glass back up and took it to the sink, rinsed it out and placed it in the dishwasher before running it. 

He made his way into the bedroom, picked up his and Robin’s laundry, smirking slightly that Robin was becoming confident with him, enough to leave his things laying around. When he’d first gotten Robin, for the first few months it had been as if no one else had lived with him. But now … The apartment looked well lived in … Even with it clean there was evidence of Robin living here. 

He tossed the laundry in the hamper, removed the few dishes that were left there from the night before when they’d had a snack in the room while they watched TV. He came back in and tidied up the rest of the room before he moved to the closet. He cleaned up some stuff, throwing out a good portion before his hand came to rest on a box. Robin’s box. 

He realised for the first time, that Robin had been living out of a box … He shook his head and started pulling Robin’s things out of the box, and started hanging them in the closet next to his own clothing, smirking when he saw a few toys, and placed them in storage with his. There was no more “This belongs to me, this belongs to you.” everything he owned in the apartment, was Robin’s as well. He’d felt that way for a long time now, it was time to make it official. 

He picked up the now empty box and looked inside to make sure he hadn’t missed anything and paused. The bottom flaps of the box looked like they were sticking up quite a bit. Thinking maybe something had slipped in, he reached in and pulled it out. At first he didn’t believe what he saw … But there was no mistaking it. 

“Money?” Cory asked out loud. He took the box to the bed and pulled it open, pulling out bills and bills of cash. Where had Robin- He couldn’t have had it when- …. This didn’t make any sense. 

He looked at the money a moment before giving it a quick count. There was almost twelve grand here …. Cory closed his eyes as a thought came to him. 

Robin’s old clothes and old collar where not in the box. “No … He probably threw them out.” He picked up the box. “There has to be some explanation …” He said tossing the box onto the floor and sitting down on the bed heavily. He felt so confused … And he didn’t want to believe his first thought. He’d even accept Robin selling drugs over what he was thinking …. 

He glanced in the closet to where the box had been and paused … He hadn’t noticed it before but … He walked over to the closet and picked up the collar that was on the floor, that had been hidden behind the box. Cory’s collar that he’d give him, Robin’s name reflecting on the pendant. “No …” Cory said shaking his head. He wouldn’t remove the collar … But he had a hard time denying it now. 

Cory shook his head, leaving the collar on the bed. It had to be a mistake. It had to be. 

He went into the living room and opened up his laptop, trying to see anything he could find on Robin prior to his purchase. If he was going somewhere it would likely be somewhere familiar. He contacted one of his previous owners who had no idea, and the second … Well, it was some information though nothing really to go by. He hadn’t had a slave named Robin, but he did have a slave that matched Robin’s description … Named Stig. 

“My name is whatever you wish it to be.” Cory shook his head. No, it couldn’t be him. But he couldn’t stop himself from looking it up. 

He googled Stig and came up with several children’s books on “Stig of the dump.” 

He tried googling “Stig Prostitute” and that still didn’t come up with anything. 

“Stig entertainer.” Nothing.

“Stig stripper.” Nothing. 

“Stig escort.” There it was … He pulled up a page for Leon’s Night Club - a name that was rather misleading in it’s title. He clicked on escorts and scrolled down until he found Robin … He couldn’t see his face, because they were good for discretion, but it was definitely him, he could tell by his body. Still, the picture looked old … He was far skinnier in this picture than he had since he arrived there. He scrolled through what little info there was on Stig and saw a “Discontinued” notice on the bottom around the date he’d been sold to his previous owner. He took a deep breath. So he no longer worked there. 

Although … It just didn’t make sense. He found the contact information for the place and picked up his cell phone, dialing the number with shaking hands. 

“Hello, this is Leon.” For a moment Cory didn’t know what to say and for a second thought about hanging up but he had to know. 

“Hi, I was just wondering if you booked any of your escorts, or if it’s a walk in basis?” 

“We do take bookings, though it depends on our escorts availability.” Leon said. “Who were you looking for?” 

“Not really. I tend to lean towards smaller guys, white, preferably dark hair, light eyes …” He said and the man chuckled. 

“You have specifics.” He said. “We do have someone who fits that description … His name’s Bobby. Though he’s a bit on the tall side, about 5’9” … You said small but.” The man seemed to think for a moment. “We do have another, but he’s a walk in basis, doesn’t book appointments due to scheduling conflicts. Little Neko kid, not sure if you’re into that but … He’s about 5’6”, dark hair, light eyes like you want ...” 

“What’s his name? In case I want to ask for him when I come in?” He asked. The man seemed to think for a moment before he answered. 

“You can call him by anything you want … But he goes by Stig.” The man said and Cory felt his entire body go numb. 

“Thank you.” He said hanging up the phone before Leon could say anything else. Cory closed his eyes … 

This had to be a mistake. But he knew, in reality, it couldn’t be.


	29. Chapter 29

Cory sat on the couch as he heard the door click open. It was late, nearing eleven PM. He glanced up at Robin who came in, looking rather tired. 

“Hey,” Robin said giving him a soft smile and paused when Cory didn’t smile back. “Cory?” 

“Don’t.” Cory said looking up at him. Robin looked at him confused, what did he- He paused when he saw what was sitting on the coffee table. “Care to tell me what this is?” He asked, pointing to the stack of bills that were sitting there. Robin stood there, his entire body going numb. He knew Cory would find out eventually, but he had hoped he’d have more … At least have enough to dent his debt and then maybe he’d forgive him … That he’d thank him for helping him. “Well?” Cory asked. “Where did you get the money from, cause it sure as hell wasn’t from me.” He said calmly. 

Robin looked like he was fighting for something to say. “I …” 

“You what?” Cory asked, standing up from the coach and advanced on him. “Tell me Robin. Because I know exactly what you’ve been doing … I couldn’t believe it at first … Didn’t want to. I really wanted to be wrong. But I found this … And still I tried to make up excuses.” He said walking over to the kitchen table and turned the laptop to show a video of him on his knees, two men around him, one with his cock shoved into his mouth, the other preparing to fuck him. Robin looked away from it and Cory advanced on him. “Don’t you dare look away …” He said, grabbing Robin’s chin and forcing him to look back at the screen. “You see, you’re very lucky they have security in these places, it makes sense, for your own safety but the thing about security cameras is … They can be easily hacked. I thought you would have been smart enough to know that, Stig.” He said and Robin flinched, that name coming from Cory’s lips burning into him like a hot iron. “Was I not good enough for you?” 

“No.” Robin said before he realised what he’d said. 

“NO?!” Cory asked, throwing Robin to the floor so hard his hands burned on the carpet. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“I didn’t mean that … I meant it’s not like that!” He said, tears flowing down his face. “I didn’t … I was …” 

“Why did you want the money?” He asked. “Were you trying to make enough that you could leave?” He asked approaching him, before he straddled him and pinned him to the floor. “Do you have any idea how I felt about you?!” He asked so harshly Robin closed his eyes and turned away from him. “I LOVED YOU! But I was just another master to you wasn’t I? Just another client … I suppose this was my fault wasn’t it?” He asked, letting go of Robin and getting off of him, leaving him to whimper on the floor in a shaking mess. “Falling for a god damn whore … Do you even know what love is?” He asked but didn’t wait for an answer. “Fuck … I can’t believe this … After EVERYTHING I’ve done for you … after EVERYTHING we’ve been through … The things you’ve said to me … They were just acts weren’t they?” He asked. “Just pretty words to keep me satisfied, after all that is why I bought you wasn’t it? To keep me satisfied. Did you mean anything you said to me?” 

“Yes.” Robin said making Cory cry out in frustration. 

“YOU CAN’T EVEN TELL ME THE GOD DAMN TRUTH!” He said as Robin stared at the floor, kneeling in the middle of the living room. Cory couldn’t hold himself back as he backhanded Robin so hard across the face it knocked him back onto the carpet. He tilted his head to look at him. “Tell me what you are, Robin.” 

Robin didn’t say anything, unsure of what Cory wanted. There could be so many things Robin was … And he wasn’t sure which one he wanted to hear. He flinched when he was back handed again. “Tell me you’re a fucking little whore.” He said staring at him. “TELL ME!” 

“I’m a fucking little whore.” Robin said, saying what Cory wanted to hear, and it couldn’t be more true. 

“I’m sorry … I didn’t quite hear that.” Cory said slapping him. “Repeat?” 

“I’m a fucking little whore.” Robin said again. Cory nodded. 

“What?” He asked. “I … Can’t … Hear you.” 

“I’m a fucking little whore!” Robin said practically yelling, his eyes brimming with tears, and Cory slapped him again, Robin remaining on the floor. “I’m sorry … I’m sorry … Please Cory-” 

“Don’t you dare use my name!” Cory said angrily. “Whore’s don’t have that luxury. You will call me master, after all that’s what you want isn’t it? You don’t want a lover, you want a master. Was I not acting the part enough? Is that why you went to people who would? I’ve seen the things they do to you … Is that what you want?” He asked. 

“No …” Robin said quietly, moving onto his hands and knees, bowing his head low to the ground, almost looking like he was curled into a tight ball. “Please … No … I … I …” He couldn’t handle that from him. Not from Cory … Cory cared for him. Cory loved him … This … “I did it for you.” And Robin winced as pain wracked his side and he fell onto the floor again, whimpering. 

“Don’t you dare put this on me!” He said. 

“You needed the money … You couldn’t afford me, I didn’t want you to sell me!” He said his voice breaking as he started to cry, his bright blue eyes staring up at him, tears flowing down his cheeks. “I was going to give the money to you, when I had enough … I …” 

“Enough.” Cory said, not wanting to hear his half baked excuses. “Clearly what I was giving you wasn’t enough for you … Give me your key.” He said holding out his hand. Robin looked up at him silently begging him, but he knew he would never go back, so that really didn’t matter. He just wanted Cory to forgive him. He reached into his pocket and handed Cory his key, the metal ripped from his hands so hard it stung his fingers. “You’re no longer leaving this apartment. In fact, you are no longer leaving that bedroom. You are no longer permitted in my bed-” Robin looked up at him. 

“Cory, No please.” He begged. He needed Cory … He felt his heart clench, his chest felt like it was going to explode, his entire body felt numb and he shook as he inched closer to him, begging. “Please … I … No …” Being confined to the bedroom he could stand … That was fine. It was better than he deserved but being restricted from his bed. 

“You will refer to me as your Master, Slave!” He said. “And don’t you dare forget your place.” He said. “Now take my clothes off … And get your ass into that bedroom before I lose my patience.” He said pointing to the bedroom. “You can sleep in the corner by the window.” Robin nodded, and stood on shaky legs. 

“Y-Y-Y-Yes, M-Master …” He said shivering as he tried to will himself to stop crying. He made his way to the bedroom and kept the door opened, his training coming back to him as if it were a bicycle. He removed his clothing and placed it in the hamper, before he crawled naked into the corner, his arms wrapped around his legs and he couldn’t stop the torrent of tears that fell. He didn’t want this … He wanted master to love him. He loved his master … That’s why he had done this but … 

He was afraid nothing could fix this now.


	30. Chapter 30

Robin was startled awake and looked up at Cory who was standing over him. “Co …” He paused … No, he wasn’t allowed to call him by name anymore. “Master?” He asked, moving onto his knees to kneel at his feet. 

“Come, whore.” He said snapping his fingers as if beckoning a dog to follow him and headed towards the door. “I have a job for you.” He said leaving the room not bothering to wait to see if Robin would follow. Robin stood up, looking out the window to see it was still dark out, a glance at the clock confirmed it was only one in the morning … 

He followed Cory out into the living room, his nerves turning into terror at what he saw. There were three men with Cory and he looked at him questioningly. 

“Where do you want it?” The man asked Cory, ignoring Robin entirely. “Usual requested places are lower back, between the shoulder blades, wrists or above the ankles … But you can get it anywhere so long as it isn’t into a bone.” 

“Put it in the back of his neck … Make it visible.” Cory said, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Are you sure?” The guy asked. “It’ll hurt like a bitch …” The guy said looking up at Cory from where he was kneeling in the middle of the floor. 

“Master, please …” Robin said, knowing he should be quiet, but he couldn’t help it. “This isn’t necessary.” Robin pleaded, knowing exactly what was going on. 

“Did I tell you you could speak, Slave?” Cory asked, before turning back to the man. “Yes … I want it on the back of his neck.” 

“Okay,” The man said as if Cory where nuts. “You’re the one that’ll have to listen to him whine.” The man said picking up a silver gun like device. 

“Believe me … If he knows what’s good for him, he won’t.” Cory said, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched. The man nodded and looked at Robin. 

“Lay on your stomach on the floor, Kid.” Robin was shaking, his ears pinned back as he slowly moved forward, feeling like he had led weights on his ankles, wanting to argue, but he knew better. 

He laid on his stomach on the rug, felt the man's hands on his back just below his neck. “Don’t move kid, or it’ll hurt so much more.” Robin didn’t even have time to brace himself as the gun was placed against the back of his neck and it went off with a click so quiet it didn’t do the burning, searing, hot pain he felt any justice. 

Robin screamed, his hands clutching the carpet and he wished the burning would stop. “Please …. Cory please!” He begged not even thinking of the fact that he had used his name. “I didn’t-” He was cut off as Cory placed his foot against his head, pushing him down into the carpet. 

“Be quiet, Slave … I will not tell you again.” He quieted, whimpering softly as Cory moved back to the counter, a cold compress going to his neck where they’d made the injection, and while it felt soothing on his skin, it did little to ease the pain. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” The man asked, and Robin could hear the shuffling of papers. “And it will severely bring down his resale value significantly.” 

“Do it.” Cory said blankly. Robin felt something on his neck over where they’d inserted the registration chip. He knew what was happening.    
  
He heard the buzz before he felt the pain, and he forced himself to relax. Cory was marking him … Branding him as his. Had this happened days ago Robin would have been ecstatic … Would have felt more loved that Cory was marking him as his … But Cory wasn’t doing this out of love … He was doing this out of hatred … Ownership … Dominance. 

The entire tattoo took almost half an hour, and Robin had long since run out of tears to shed. 

“Can we do it now?” One of the other men asked as Cory sat on the couch, the tattoo artist packing up his equipment. Cory paid the tattoo artist with the money Robin had earned at Leon’s. 

“Go ahead.” Cory said as the tattoo artist left. The two men approached him, one opening his pants as he came up to him. Fear flooded through him, the pain in his neck nearly all but forgotten. 

“Master, please … No.” He begged. “I’m yours! Not theirs! Only yours! Please …” 

“That’s right …” Cory said. “You are mind … You are my property … My toy … And if I wish to share you … Then you will not complain.” 

Robin felt fresh tears in his eyes as Cory watched the man shove his large cock into his mouth, gagging him and Robin felt hot tears running down his cheeks again. He whimpered pathetically as he felt the other man's fingers in his ass, preparing him. 

_ ‘No … No … Stop!’  _ Robin’s mind screamed as he gagged around the man’s shaft, but what bothered him more than that, was knowing that Cory was watching, his eyes burning into him as hot as his brand on his neck. 

He clutched at the man's hips as he pistoned into his mouth over and over again, the other deciding he was prepared enough and shoved his cock into his ass. Robin moaned in pain as the man pulled his cock out of his mouth. 

“Please …” Robin cried. “Please Master …. Please stop! Make them stop …. Please!” He pleaded as he was pulled back on top of the man in his ass so he was sitting on his cock. The other hovered above him before he shoved his cock into his ass as well. Robin cried as he clutched the man’s shoulders, having nothing else to hold onto. 

“When you’re done,” Cory said getting up off the couch. “Take him outside … There’s a hose on the left of the building. Hose him off. He can find his way back up here.” Cory said and left the room, closing the bathroom door behind him. 


	31. Chapter 31

Cory felt numb as he started the water in the shower, blocking out Robin’s whimpers from the other room and he was grateful that he’d stopped begging. He had been moments away from giving in … Telling them to stop touching Robin … His Robin … To take Robin into his arms and tell him that he forgave him. But he couldn’t. Robin betrayed him … Hurt him .. And he had to learn his lesson. Learn his place. Even though every fiber of his being told him to leave the warmth of the shower, to save him … Even if he did, he didn’t think he’d ever want to touch him again. After seeing the disgusting, degrading things Robin did … And then he’d had the gall to come home and kiss him … To let him make love to him … 

Cory felt like he was going to be sick, tears cascading down his cheeks as he broke down crying, his hand banging against the wall. He remained in the shower crying until the water ran cold and he heard the front door click shut. 

It was over … Even if he wanted to save Robin it was too late now … He couldn’t stop it now … Couldn’t take it back … and as he turned off the water, his despair turning back into anger, he realised …    
  
He didn’t want to. 


	32. Chapter 32

**(WARNING - Belly inflation)**

 

Robin shivered in the cold air outside, his wet skin covered in goosebumps as he braced his hands on the wall, as he’d been instructed.

“Spread your legs. There’s a good boy.” The man said as Robin obediently complied. He knew what they were planning.

“Please don’t.” He begged.

“Shut up, whore. Your master told us to make sure you were nice and clean and we plan on doing so.” Robin had no choice but to comply as he felt the nozzle of the hose get pressed into his ass, his tight ring clenching around the base of the cap, holding it in place. He calmed to his breathing, taking slow deep breaths as he heard the squeak of the tap and in seconds he felt the water flowing into him. The tips of his fingers dug into the wall as he felt it starting to fill him, going up into his body having nowhere else to go.

“That’s enough.” Robin whispered, his eyes closed, hoping they would stop. It was more than enough to clean him out.

“We tell you when it’s enough.” The man said, looking at the hose that was hanging from his ass. Robin closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall as the man turned up the pressure just slightly. Robin whimpered as he felt his stomach cramp slightly. He looked down to see his stomach inflating. He wanted to ask them to stop again, but he knew that they wouldn’t. Instead he endured what they did to him and prayed they would stop soon.

“Man, look at him … He looks like he could be pregnant.” One laughed making the other laugh as well.

“Yeah, it does.” The other said, rubbing his hand over Robin’s bare stomach. “Did I get you pregnant, whore?” He asked. “I bet you’d love to have a baby growing in there with how much you just love taking come in that little boy pussy, huh?” Robin still didn’t say anything as he felt like he was going to explode. The man finally turned the water off, but it didn’t make Robin feel any better.

“Now …” The man said tapping the hose causing it to shift inside his ass. “I’m going to take this out … And you’re going to clench reeeeeal tight so that no water escapes. And if any does before you get back to your master, you’re going to tell him exactly what you did … Do I make myself clear?” He asked.

“Yes, sir.” Robin said. The man smiled, shifting the hose again. God it was so uncomfortable.

“Good.” He said before he gently tugged at the hose. It felt like the man was trying to pull a plug loose and when it finally came out with a pop, a bit of water ran out before he could stop it, splashing onto the cement below him.

Honestly, after both men spent so long fucking his ass at the same time, he was surprised he could hold it at all.

“Hey!” The guy said slapping his ass, making Robin feel like he was going to let loose, but he clenched as tight as he could, making sure nothing else escaped.

“That’s better … Now, go back upstairs and see your master. Find out what he wants to do with you.” He said, both of them laughing, before they left him there alone.

 

((A/N -- if anyone is scared or nervous about leaving me a review or comment on here, feel free to hit me up anonymously or otherwise at the-great-snape-debate|tumblr I'm open for feedback, suggestions, requests (so long as it fits with my plot) shoot me anything ... Just don't shoot me flames, those will be ignored. I'm very good at ignoring those. xD)) 


	33. Chapter 33

**(Warnings - Bondage and stomach inflation continued from last chapter)**

 

Robin slowly stepped back into the apartment and saw Cory standing against the wall right when he came in. Cory looked him over, glanced at his distended belly and ran his tongue over his teeth. 

“Master, may I-” 

“Come with me.” He said, leading him into the bathroom, and he felt a sense of relief flow through him. He was going to let him go. It was so close. 

Cory lead him into the bathroom, and instead of allowing him to use the toilet, he instructed him to stand in the corner by the tub. Robin whimpered slightly but did as he was told, staring at the toilet that was so close yet so far away. All it would take is three quick steps and- 

He stopped that train of thought as Cory came back into the room, the harness he’d put him in back when he hung him from the ceiling, in his hand. Robin didn’t fight him as Cory started to put him into it. 

“May I speak, Master?” Robin asked, staring blankly at the floor. 

“No.” Cory said, knowing that it would be so easy for Robin to break his resolve. “You may not speak … The only time you will speak from now on, is if I give you permission to, or if I ask you a question … And when I ask, you will tell me the truth. If I think you are lying then you will be punished.” He said finishing putting the harness into place. “Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, Master.” Robin said, not looking up from the floor. 

“You wanted a master … you’re getting what you wanted.” He said retrieving the sticks with the leather cuffs on the end. “Get into the tub, on  your knees.” He said. Robin awkwardly did as he was told, clenching as hard as he could when he’d lifted his leg. He was shaking as he got down onto his knees and felt Cory secure his feet and knees into place, cuffing his hands behind his back. There was no harness in here to keep him to the ceiling, to take the weight off of back and Robin was forced to support it all. Cory left one more time and came back. “I’ll make this easier on you … I’m not a complete monster.” He said, taking the plug and probing it against his ass. Robin shook his head, but said nothing, it felt like he was going to burst. 

Cory pushed it in further, his hole stretching around the toy and he was careful not to pull back so that water would escape. He pushed it in fully, until it was sucked in the rest of the way, his ring tight around it’s base. 

“I’ll come get you in the morning.” Cory said, looking over him and down at his stomach. He rubbed his hand over it a moment before giving it a gentle pat, making Robin flinch and whine slightly, sucking in a bit of air. It didn’t matter, the water wasn’t going anywhere. “I’ll allow you to relieve yourself then.” He said moving to the door, he glanced back at Robin who was looking at him, not saying anything, but the plea was in his eyes, the begging, it was clear on his face. 

Cory looked away from him, seconds away from going back, from freeing him, from letting him go. But instead, he clicked the light off, leaving Robin in darkness, closing the door behind him. 


	34. Chapter 34

**(Warnings - Enema)**

 

Robin felt like his entire body was on fire, his neck burning from the implant and the tattoo but it didn’t compare to the pain in his back and his legs. He flinched when the light flicked on and Cory came groggily into the room. Well, at least one of them had slept. Cory took a nice long piss, the sound making Robin have to go so badly, and the thought that he had no idea when he’d be allowed to go was killing him. His stomach had been cramping for the last hour. He’d even risked struggling just a bit, trying to get the plug free. He’d take any punishment Cory had for him, if it only meant that relief.

When Cory was done, he tucked himself back into his pajama pants, brushed his teeth and washed his face before he finally turned to Robin. “Struggled a bit I see.” He said. Robin was nearly a foot back in the tub from where he had been last night. He unlatched the cuffs around his ankles and knees, removed the cuffs on his wrists and the harness and hauled Robin to his feet. Robin groaned, his legs tingling as he stood, the water in his stomach sloshing around inside of him.

‘Please … Please let me go!’ Cory lead him over to the toilet. “Sit.” He instructed. Robin moved his hand to remove the butt plug but Cory slapped his hand before he could. “I didn’t say remove it … I said sit.” Robin looked up at him, pleading silently but did as he was told. Sitting on the open toilet made him have to go so much more and he felt his body trying to push out the butt plug, to clear the way to evacuate his body but … It was in there firmly. He squirmed on the toilet as Cory undressed, tossing his clothing over a towel rack and got into the shower. Robin closed his eyes, shifting uncomfortably but grateful that the feeling in his legs was coming back and his back was starting to hurt less. God he had to go so bad … He could take the punishment … What if Cory kept saying no? What if he made him go all day?

Cory’s shower felt like he’d been in there forever, but when he’d turned the water off, it was still steamy. Cory got out, dried off, and approached him naked. For a moment Robin thought he was going to use his mouth to get off, but Cory wasn’t even hard … Instead Cory instructed him to lean forward. He did as he was told, leaning forward and Cory removed the plug from his ass. Without warning a torrent of off coloured water shot from his ass and Robin moaned as if he was having the best orgasm he’d ever had. He lowered his head down, resting his elbows on his knees as it all started flowing out of him, water and waste alike and Robin felt his body start to feel better. It sounded awful but it felt so good, and he didn’t look up at Cory who was sneering at him. He was dimly aware that Cory had gotten dressed and shortly after left the room leaving him to finish.

It was nearly fifteen minute before Robin felt like he was safely emptied. He’d flushed the toilet which had already taken to draining a bit as he’d filled it with the water, and made his way into the living room. He knelt next to Cory, his stomach feeling so much better now that it was flat again. Cory looked down at him.

“Why are you so upset, Slave?” He asked, noticing the look on Robin’s face. Robin said nothing. “You wanted to be a whore didn’t you? I just gave you what you wanted … You did want that didn’t you? To have men you didn’t know fuck you in any way they wanted … How is this any different, hmm?” He asked. “Oh, wait …” He said pulling out his wallet. “You didn’t get paid last night did you?”

“Please, stop.” Robin said, wishing Cory would allow him to explain. Cory opened his wallet and tossed a twenty at him.

“This is what you want isn’t it?” He asked. “You should be paid for your services after all, shouldn’t you?” He asked, tossing another few bills at him and Robin fell back trying to pull away from him as Cory kept tossing money at him.

“No …” Robin said tears pricking his eyes. Cory didn’t know why he was being so cruel to him, but seeing those videos … It angered Cory beyond anything he’d felt before … Cory shook his head tossing a few more bills at him.

“No?” He asked. “And yet, you went off almost every night to do just that …” Cory said putting his wallet back in his pocket, looking down at Robin’s naked form surrounded and covered by the bills.

“I just-” Cory cut him off before he could say anything.

“Go … Get back into the bedroom, and stay in your corner until I tell you to do otherwise.” Cory said, sitting on the couch and flicking on the television. Robin didn’t hesitate and stood, the bills falling to the floor as he made his way to the bedroom.


	35. Chapter 35

That was his last punishment from Cory and on the one hand he was grateful, but for the most part Cory had been ignoring him, feeding him twice a day, restricting him to his corner, and for the first time in a long time he wished his master would yell at him, punish him, anything if it meant he’d look at him. He would spend days if not weeks at a time ignoring him and that had been going on for three months now. Robin couldn’t even remember the last time he talked, but he was sure it was that day in the bathroom.

Cory slammed his laptop shut again for the fourth time in the past fifteen minutes. “Are you alright, Master?” Robin asked, his voice hoarse from disuse, chancing any punishment Cory might give him.

“Shut up.” Cory said, refusing to look at him. He opened his laptop again before glancing at Robin. “Go to your corner.” He said and Robin infuriatingly did as he was told, going into the bedroom, the door still open, and he knew Robin was sitting in his corner.

He opened the form again and started filling it out again for the fourth time.

 

**Name:** Robin Lor-                                                                                                   
  
He deleted that and started again.   
  
**Name:** Stig                                                                                                           

**Age:** 37                                                                                                               

**Height:** 5’6”  
  
**Weight:** 140 lbs                                                                                                   

  
**Hair:** Black, Short, Messy                                                                                     

**Eyes:** Ice Blue                                                                                                       

**Skin:** Caucasian, pale                                                                                             

**Marks or Blemishes:** Registration chip in back of neck, tattoo over top                

 

**Damage:** Broken ear,                                                                                            

**Health:** Overall in good health                                                                              

 

**Personal Items:** Black collar,                                                                                

**Photos:** Please contact by email provided below                                                   

 

**Contact:** mister_CMS@outlook.com                                                                        


Cory stared at the screen again before his hand came back up to the top of the screen ready to pull the lid down closed but he stopped himself, his heart clenching. His hand went back to this mouse again …

He hovered the cursor over the button before he finally clicked it.

 

**For Sale**


	36. Chapter 36

It had been another three months before anyone replied to his ad, and for a while he could pretend as if he hadn’t submitted it at all. Robin had been trying his hardest to get his attention, but Cory was adamant to ignore him. He knew if he got close to Robin again he would get hurt again, after all, it was all a lie … An act … Robin was a better actor than he was, and it hurt to know that he would never get genuine affection from Robin.

Robin was sitting at the coffee table, polishing his shoes when the knock at the door came. Cory wanted to ignore it … Pretend he wasn’t home, but he got up from the couch and made his way to the door, feeling like his shoes were filled with lead. He answered the door and saw a man standing there, well dressed in a suit and tie, his hair perfectly in place.

“Mr. Townsend.” Cory forced a smile onto his face. “Right in here.” God he felt like he was going to throw up. Robin had no idea … He’d never told him. Never had the heart to. He didn’t want to see that look on his face, the one he knew he was about to see. The man walked into the living room and stared at Robin who looked up at him with an almost child like curiosity.

“He’s had all his shots? He’s up to date on his medical examinations?” He asked. Cory pulled out some paperwork and handed it to him, ignoring Robin’s look of confusion as he looked at him.

“Master?” He asked, shifting away from the table, the half polished show forgotten on the hard table top.

The man approached him and grabbed him roughly by the jaw, turning it different ways as if inspecting him and Robin’s stomach filled with dread. No, he had to be jumping to conclusions.

“Stand up.” The man said and Robin looked at Cory who refused to look at him.

“What’s going on?” Robin asked, not doing as the man said.

“Disobedient … Stand up.” The man said and Robin finally did as he was told, slowly getting to his feet. The man walked around him, his eyes trailing every inch of him.

“Master?” He asked again, praying Cory would look at him, but he wouldn’t. His eyes remained on the floor.

“I’ll give you $20,000 for him … You won’t get a better offer, not with that broken ear and tattoo you gave him. That will have to be removed.” He said shaking his head as Robin stared at Cory, his mouth open in shock and fear.

“No!” Robin said. “No, you’re selling me! Master no! Please!” He said falling to his knees and grabbing Cory’s pant leg. “Please … Please don’t do this! I’m sorry! I’m sorry for everything I’ve done! I’ll do anything you say! I’ll be a perfect slave, anything you want, just please!”

The man watched the unseemly display. “He’ll have to be retrained … You’ve been too lenient on him. I’ll change my offer to $17,000.” He said, “And you’re lucky I’m offering that …” Cory refused to look down at Robin as he clung to his pants and wished he would stop, but he saw this coming. Tears ran down Robin’s face, fear and desperation on his face. Cory couldn’t be selling him! This wasn’t real! It was a nightmare! He’d wake up and he’d be in his corner, and he’d stay awake for a few hours watching his master sleep, but … He wasn’t waking up, the pain in his chest that was radiating through his entire body felt all too real.

“Fine.” Cory said, shaking Robin off of his leg. Robin sat there on the floor, in a jumbled mess, looking much like a doll that had been dropped. He watched Cory sign the papers, the man paid him and Robin knew there was nothing that could be done now.

“If I can ask …” Cory said, glancing at the man. “What are you buying him for?” He said, though he wasn’t sure if he wanted the answer.

“I’m buying him for my daughter, Angela … She’s been rather adamant that she wants him … After all … She is carrying his child.” 


	37. Chapter 37

Cory closed his eyes as he heard Robin screaming, begging him to reconsider even though there was nothing that could be done now. It was over. Robin was dragged down the hall of the apartment, a few people coming out of their apartments to find out what was going on.

“Be quiet, Slave!” He said, squeezing his arm harder and Robin tried to quiet himself, though he was still whimpering and sniffling pathetically. He was taken downstairs and thrown into the back of a car and Robin stared out at the building where his master lived that he doubted he’d see again.

He curled up on the seat trying to not think about how long Cory had been trying to sell him. Was that why the other man was here next week. He’d came in, said he wasn’t interested and walked out again. Robin had been confused at the time, but it made sense now.

The drive took over an hour, and the farther away they got the sicker Robin felt. He was so far away from his master … But no … Cory wasn’t his master anymore. Angela was. The woman from the club.

At least she was nice. He hoped … He tried to block from his mind that it could have been an act, and prayed that their child would not be born with the same affliction he was. He didn’t want his child having this life …

They pulled up to a large house outside of New York, it could almost be called a mansion. The door was opened and a collar was placed around his neck, covering his tattoo and a leash was put into place. He started walking towards the house but a foot to the back of his knee caused him to fall to his hands and knees, gravel digging into his flesh but not breaking it. It stung..

“Animals do not walk on two feet like people.” He said and Robin looked up at him. “And do not make eye contact with their betters.” Robin fell back into his training rather easily, being lead into the house on all fours, his eyes on the floor. When the door opened he heard an almost inhuman shriek, and his ear went back even further.

“You found him!” He sat back, his bum on his feet as he stared at the ground. “Oh daddy, thank you!” She said happily. Robin chanced a glance up at her. Her stomach was large, protruding, he had prayed that her father was lying but … There was no denying it. She was at least eight months pregnant. She looked like she was going to pop any day now

“Aren’t you excited Jon?” She asked, and for a moment Robin looked confused before he realised that’s what he’d told her his name was. Robin didn’t say anything as he looked back at the floor.

“Oh, don’t be sad!” She said. “You’ll love it here.” She said taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. Even without her heels she was still much taller than him. “I’m so happy you’re here.” She said. “You’ll be taking care of the baby when it comes … It is your fault after all.” It was hers actually, she was the one that had taken the condom off, made him come inside of her, he’d wanted to pull out, but he didn’t argue. “Come on, I’ll show you the nursery, and where you’ll sleep!” She said with a smile leading him upstairs, her father saying nothing as he went on two feet after her. He supposed he belonged to her, not her father. 


	38. Chapter 38

Robin moved quietly through the large room, looking over the lavish nursery and he wondered briefly what would happen if the baby came out like him … If she would still love it as she seemed to already. He ran a hand over the white painted crib, a canopy over top of it with a mobile in the middle. “Do you like it?” She asked.

“It’s lovely.” He said flatly. He wanted to go home He didn’t care about her, or this baby, even if it was his. He cared about Cory.

“Lovely … But not perfect.” She said as if finishing it for him. “The only thing it was missing was you.” She said, though she held no love in her voice … It sounded odd but Robin couldn’t pinpoint what it was. “You know … The first couple of months was rough … I was sick all the time, for a while restricted to bed rest. But the past couple of months … God, be been so horny.” She said, moving her fingers gently over her nipples. “They hurt sometimes … Look at how big they’ve gotten though.” She said moving in front of him. She smiled down at him before flicking his nose playfully. “Come on, I’ll show you where you’ll sleep.” She said leading him to another room connected to this one. “For the time being you’ll sleep in my room. You’ll make yourself available to me whenever I want, do whatever I say … I could as Baly but he’s so unreliable … It’s like he only works certain times of the day.” She said sarcastically. “You however … Will be at my beck and call, night and day … Isn’t that great?” She asked, plopping down on her bed. She pointed to the corner of the room. “That’s where you’ll sleep.” She said, pointing to a large cat bed in the corner. “Little kitty deserves a nice little bed hmm?” She asked with a smile and Robin felt annoyed. She’d been nice … But this … He had to live with this. This was insane.

She moved back on the bed, her stomach accentuated by the way she was sitting. Her hand moved down to the hem of her night shirt and pulled it up. “Why don’t you come over here and make me feel good.” She said, a command more than a question. Robin wanted to argue, wanted to fight, wanted to go back to his Ma- to Cory. He didn’t want to be here, but this was his life now.

He moved over to the bed, climbing on top of her before her hand on his chest stopped him. “With your mouth slave.” He glanced down at her, internally wincing. She hadn’t shaved, which made sense since her stomach was so big but … Did she really expect him to- “Now, slave.”

Robin took a deep breath before he did as he was told. 


	39. Chapter 39

Robin was tired … More tired than he’d ever felt in his life. He was at her beck and call night and day, fulfilling her wishes, getting her food in the middle of the night, rubbing her feet almost all the time, her back when she wanted, and fulfilled every single sexual request she’d wanted.

“You’ll be a good father.” She said. She’d mentioned quite a few times that their baby would be born just like her, and that he’d be a good slave for their child as well. Robin tried to ignore it. He hated this baby, hated this house and hated these people.

Robin sat on the floor leaning against the wall as he listened to her scream in the other room and had to force himself to keep from smiling. He kept his features blank. He hoped it would tear her apart … Just as he’d been torn from Cory. He blamed her for this … If her father hadn’t bought him … If Cory hadn’t been able to sell him he’d still be there.

He sat there for hours, staring at the floor, listening to her scream, dimly aware of her father pacing back and forth. His side hurt from from when her father had kicked him in the side at a particularly loud scream, blaming him for this.

It was almost a full 24 hours later before the midwife came out, wiping her hands on her apron. “It’s a boy …” She said. “Like him.” She said pointing at Robin who was sitting on the floor, and he knew she wasn’t referring to his gender. The baby was born with ears and a tail like him. He had a feeling it would be, with how bad her heart burn had been through the pregnancy, or at least the portion he’d been here. It was more common with Neko babies, due to the fur. Her father looked extremely disappointed, but Robin couldn't help the small skip in his heart when he’d heard the news. And it wasn’t fear as he thought it would be, as it had been. Now that it was known … He felt protective.

“We’ll sell it.” The father said and Robin looked up at him. Like hell he was! But Robin had no say in the matter. “When it’s old enough.” He said before walking away, making his way back to his office to work, he’d lost enough time on this child as it was.

Robin wasn’t sure if he was allowed, but he’d take the chance. He made his way into the room, no one stopping him as he came in and walked over to the small table where the baby was being tended to. It was cleaned off, but it looked strange … Like a little wrinkled goblin, but even so he felt a tugging at his chest. He wanted this baby … He wanted to take care of it, and it was strange that he could go so quickly from hatred to love.

He watched as the baby was picked up and carried over to Angela. The went to hand it to her and she looked away. “I don’t want it.” She said. “Get it away from me.” She said turning onto her side away from it. The nurse looked down at the child. Postpartum Depression wasn’t uncommon, but Robin knew that wasn’t it. She wanted the child to be normal like her, and it came out wrong.

“I’ll take it … him.” Robin said correcting himself, reaching out for him. The nurse hesitated and looked at Angela.

“Give it to him, I don’t care, just get it away from me.” She said, still not looking at him.

Robin took the tiny baby in his arms, the child so small he felt like he’d break him. He was nervous, he’d never held a baby before. The nurse showed him how to hold him, and Robin held him gently as she showed him. He looked perfect to Robin. His hair was jet black like his, his little ears still scrunched but he knew they would grow just like his, though he hoped they weren’t so unusually large like his.

He was going to grow up in a world where no one loved him, just like he had … He was determined to make sure that at least one person loved him. 


	40. Chapter 40

“You’re so quiet dear.” Cory looked up at his mother who was slowly cutting her meat into small pieces. He’d come to return what money he could to his parents. The $17,000 from Mr. Townsend and the $12,000 Robin had earned at … He stop that train of thought, he didn’t want to think about that. 29 grand he’d returned … It was at least a dent. 

“Sorry.” Cory said picking at his food. He really had nothing to say. It had been months since he’d sold Robin and still the ache in his chest hadn’t lessened any. He thought it would have faded, but it hadn’t … At all. It was just as bad as when Robin had been dragged from his apartment that night. 

“What is the matter dear?” She asked. Cory couldn’t answer her … He knew she wouldn’t approve. 

“You miss him.” His father said shoving a piece of stake into his mouth. “You love him don’t you?” 

Cory was silent as he picked at his food, resting his cheek against his fist. “Elbows off the table dear.” She said and Cory moved his elbow off, his hand going to his lap with a deep sigh. 

His father regarded him for a moment before he finally spoke. “This wasn’t just a passing fancy was it? Some need to rebel.” He said. That’s what he’d thought it was, a large spend to get back at them for cutting his monthly allowance before their credit cards had been blocked from him. 

“No.” Cory said shaking his head. “But it doesn’t matter.” He said. “He’s gone.” 

“You could buy him back.” His father said and his mother glared at him as if he’d grown another head. 

“Are you nuts?” She asked. “No, no son of mine is going to be having some gay slave in his home. Cory dear, you will find a nice respectful girl one day … You’ll see, you’ll forget all about this Robin thing.” 

“He’s not a thing, mother!” Cory said angrily. His father watched him, saw the emotion on his face, and knew his son was hopelessly in love with the boy. “It doesn’t matter, he betrayed me anyway …. I …. I don’t want him anymore.” He said throwing his napkin down on his nearly full plate. “Excuse me, I think I’m going to head to bed.” He said making his way up the stairs. 

It was nearly twenty minutes later before his father followed him up and came to his room. He heard laughter in the room, but it sounded off. Digital. He stepped into the room and saw Cory sitting against his headboard, his phone in his hands, the light from the screen of his phone bright in the dim room glowing on Cory’s face. 

He came in and sat next to him, watching the video with him. There was a black haired Neko boy sitting at the table, laughing as he wiped cake from his nose. The camera fell, and for a moment the two of them were fighting, but both of them were laughing. 

_ ‘Robin … Robin the phone …’  _ Cory said in the video, laughing as he picked it up.  _ ‘Don’t break my phone.’  _ Robin looked up at him and smiled widely. 

“You fought for him for so long.” His father said as Cory turned off the video. “Why did you sell him?” 

“He hurt me … A lot. I …” He wasn’t sure if he should be honest or not, but his father already knew. “I loved him, and he didn’t love me.” He said staring down at the screen where Robin’s smiling face was frozen. 

“That doesn’t look like someone who didn’t love you.” His father said. “I’m sure he did.” They sat in silence as the screen dimmed, before it went black again. Cory put his phone down with a sigh and briefly wondered if Robin was thinking about him. But how could he be? After he’d sold him … He knew Robin would be mad. 

“What did he do?” His father asked. Cory looked up at him questioningly. “To make you so angry?” 

“I’m not even mad at him anymore …” He said shaking his head. “I wasn’t even mad at him before I put him up for sale. I was when I found out … But then … Then I was mad at myself … For fooling myself into thinking anything could actually come of that … That he could actually love me back. But it was just an act … I sold him because I didn’t think I’d be able to forgive myself for not forgiving him … And I couldn’t bring myself to even look at him let alone ….” Cory shook his head realising it was his father he was speaking to. “I allowed him some freedom … Gave him a key, let him leave when he wanted and he … He started …. He started whoring himself out … I found the money in his things …. Found some videos that had been taken recently from security cameras …. The things he did … They were degrading … Awful … And then he came home to me …” 

His father looked conflicted as his son spoke. The boy had betrayed his son, hurt him in the worst way possible. But Cory wasn't living right now … Not without him. He was just existing. 

“What did you do when you found out?” His father asked. 

“I …” Cory stared down at his phone a moment before he put it on the nightstand. “I went to far … I hurt him … And then I sold him.” He said closing his eyes. “I was mad but … He didn’t deserve what I did to him … And then I thought it would be better if … If he wasn’t around. He didn’t deserve anything I did to him.” 

“If you loved him as much as you say you do, then he didn’t deserve to be sold.” He said and Cory closed his eyes. “I can see from that video you just played that he loved you …” 

“He didn’t love me … It was just an act.” Cory said shaking his head. 

“It wasn’t … What he was showing … The look in his eyes when he looked at you. That was genuine.” He said and Cory looked up at him. “Did you allow him to explain why he did what he was doing?” 

“He was lying.” Cory said. 

“And if he wasn’t?” He asked, looking at him as Cory looked back down at the bed cover. 

“He said that he wanted the money so that he could help me pay you back … Because he didn’t ….” Cory felt his body go numb. That was Robin’s greatest fear … He’d done all that stuff because was afraid …. Afraid Cory would sell him. 

“He didn’t want you to sell him.” His father said and Cory could feel tears in his eyes. 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Cory said, honestly feeling like he was going to throw up. Why hadn’t see seen the truth sooner. God he was so stupid … So selfish. All he’d thought about was himself … He couldn’t see through his anger and now Robin … “What do I do?” 

“Buy him back.” His father said and Cory looked up at him. “Fight for him.” 

“I don’t have any money to buy him back.” Cory said banging his head back against the headboard. His father was silent for a moment. 

“If you’re going to fight for him … And show him how much you love him. And that means you have to work to show him how much you love him, not just the other way around … Then I will reopen my account to you, find him … Don’t worry about the cost, you won’t have to pay me back.” 

Cory looked up at his father stunned. His father never gave him money without expecting it back … Let alone this much. 

“Why?” He asked looking up at his father, confused. 

“Because I was in love once too …” He said with a smile. “It can be lost so easily … If you can find him, and get him back … Any amount of money would be worth it to see you happy.” 


	41. Chapter 41

“Shhhhh …” Robin whispered as he bounced the baby very gently on his arms, more hopping a bit than actually moving his arms. “Shhhhh, it’s okay.” He said as the baby screamed loudly. He paced back and forth, walking with him to try to calm him. He was cold, no doubt, and probably hungry too. He’d been taking care of Grayson for two months now and things weren’t getting any easier. 

Shortly after Grayson’s birth they had both been confined to a section of the basement which looked like it had been and old wine cellar at some point. It was chilly, and Robin did everything he could to keep the child warm with what little clothing they were given. More often than not he kept the baby in his basket with his warm blanket. They were provided food three times a day, four bottles of water which Robin shared with the tiny baby, and unfortunately not enough formula to be to either of their liking. 

“Shhhhh. It’s okay.” He said softly again as the infants tears soaked his bare shoulder. He rubbed his hand over his back trying to calm him. At least they’d been kind enough to give him a steady supply of diapers, even if they were cloth ones he was required to wash daily. 

They’d run out of formula this morning, and the time the maid came down and brought him more came and went … Robin had grown used to telling the time from the light outside the small window. It was nearing noon by now. They should have come almost three hours ago. He didn’t blame Grayson for screaming the way he was, he probably would be to. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Daddy’s here.” He said as the baby’s crying turned into loud sniffles after a while. He must have gotten tired of crying, or his throat was getting sore, one of the two. He nearly jumped when he heard the basement door open and Mr. Townsend came downstairs with a woman he didn’t know. 

Mr. Townsend came to him and took the baby from him, he knew better than to argue. “You are to go to my daughter, she has use of you.” He said taking the infant, who was once again screaming, over to the woman. Robin watched her inspect her and knew what was happening. 

“YOU CAN’T SELL HIM!” Robin said trying to take the baby back. Mr. Townsend handed the baby to the woman and grabbed onto Robin who struggled, fighting back like a caged animal, frenzied to the point where Mr. Townsend pinned him to the ground, his elbow digging into the back of his neck, his arms pinned behind his back and still Robin struggled. “YOU CAN’T! HE’S MINE!” 

“You … Are a slave … You don’t own anything …” He said. 

“HE’S MY SON! YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM!” He said struggling again but he couldn’t get out, the only thing he did was hurt his shoulder in his attempt. 

“Shall we take this upstairs?” The woman asked, holding his son in her arms. 

“LET HIM GO!” He screamed, struggling harder, feeling Mr. Townsend’s hand gripping him tighter. The woman ignored him as she took the infant upstairs, and Robin could hear his cries getting quieter and quieter the farther he got. 

“You can stay in here for a few days I think … And then we’ll see about getting you retrained.” Mr. Townsend said before getting off of him and heading towards the door. Robin got up and lunged at him angrily, growling like an angry cat, but Mr. Townsend easily grabbed onto him and threw him back to the ground again. He closed the door and locked it before Robin could get up again. Robin got up and banged on the door over and over again. They couldn’t do this … They couldn’t do this to him again … 

They couldn’t take away the only thing he cared about … Just as they’d taken Cory away from him! 


	42. Chapter 42

Cory sighed as he sat on the phone, waiting on hold, listening to the obnoxious hold music. He’d been placed on hold for at least twenty minutes now but there was no way he was giving up. He’d wait on hold until pigs flew if he had to.  
  
It was almost two hours before the secretary came back on the phone. “You’re still there.” She said surprised.

“I am still here, is Mr. Townsend available?” He asked, sounding rather annoyed.

“One moment please.” Before he could say anything she placed him on hold again. Cory sighed as he moved from his kitchen table to the couch and laid down. It was nearly another twenty minutes before a male voice finally came on the line.

“Hello, this is Aaron Townsend speaking.” He said.

“Hello, Mr. Townsend. My name is Cory, I had sold you a slave a while ago … Ro … Stig.” He said. The man made an annoyed humming sound.

“Yeah, and?” Cory shook his head, right … Straight to the point.

“I was wondering if you would be willing to sell him back to me.” Cory said.

“Why?” The man asked immediately.

“I …” Cory paused, he hadn’t thought of a reason before he’d called. He really should have spent the time he was on hold practicing what he was going to say. “He was a good slave, I mean I could get a new slave, but I’d rather get one that knows me and my habits, knows how to function in my environment.” No reason to sound too desperate, he knew the man would jack up the price if he did.

“Mmmm.” The man said, and Cory really didn’t know how to take that. “Well, I’m not sure how much use he’ll be to you anymore, but I do have him up for sale. Details are on the website.” And before Cory could say anything else the man hung up on him.

That was it? No argument. No nothing. But he didn’t understand why the man had hung up on him if he was willing to buy him now.

Cory loaded up his laptop and navigated to the website. He searched Stig, and it came up with nothing. Robin, and it came up with nothing. Cory sighed, scrolling through the website, page 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 …. Cory was starting to think the man had lied to him when he’d click on page 12 and paused. Wait … He clicked back to page 11 and scrolled up just slightly.

“No …” Cory said clicking on the ad. That couldn’t be him. Please don’t be him. He wanted to find him so badly but … Please don’t be him. The page loaded, the image taking far too long to load but as it did he knew it was Robin. He looked as if he’d dropped at least ten pounds, if not more. He was laying on the floor, loosely curled in a ball on a cement floor against a brick wall. “Robin.” He said quietly, “What have I done.” He whispered before going down to the form.

 

 **Name:** Jon Taylor                                                                                                                    

 **Age:** 38                                                                                                                                  

 **Height:** 5’6”                                                                                                                           

 

 **Weight:** 115 lbs                                                                                                                      

 

 **Hair:** Black, Short, Greasy                                                                                                        

 **Eyes:** Ice Blue                                                                                                                          

 **Skin:** Caucasian, pale                                                                                                                

**Marks or Blemishes:** Scar on back of neck from tattoo removal, slight burn in                         

                                  middle from registration chip removal                                                     

 

Cory closed his eyes at that. He knew the process to remove the registration chips. They were burned, disintegrated while still inside. It’s said it hurts far worse than the implant does.          

 **Damage:** Broken ear, scar on back of the neck, shoulder dislocated                                                                                           

 **Health:** Poor, malnourished                                                                                                       

**Personal Items:** Black collar,                                                                                                      

 

There was a bunch of Photos of Robin, all of them looking similar … He looked dead.                                                   

 **Contact:** Available at auction this Saturday at Balban Auction House 1PM                                      
  
**Additional Information:** Has a history of violence, previously trained but no longer                   

                                      listens, does little but lay there all day, Will require fresh training.       

 

Cory rubbed his hands over his face. Robin sounded utterly, and completely, broken. He couldn’t imagine why Robin would feel the need to become violent, he was normally such a kind man, and he knew his violence had to be instigated. He marked the date on the calendar and called his father to inform him of the auction.


	43. Chapter 43

There was a quiet hum as Cory and his father made their way to their seats, this auction looking much more like an auction than the club he’d originally bought Robin at. They sat there for a few moments before Cory noticed a sign on the stage. ‘Cash only.’ 

“Did you bring any cash with you?” Cory asked. His father nodded. 

“I brought fifty grand.” He said. “With the state you said he was in, I doubt he’ll sell for more than ten … It will be fine.” Despite his father's words Cory did not feel as confident as his father had felt. 

They sat quietly as slave after slave had been brought up and sold, ranging from $60,000 to $700,000 depending on their quality. It made Cory even more nervous, his leg shaking and his heart started pounding faster as Robin was dragged onto the stage. He was let go and he flumped onto his knees loosely, as if he could barely hold himself up. 

“Doesn’t look like much, but he has his uses. He recently produced a very healthy baby boy who will be up for auction next.” Robin moved but a man behind him held him in place. Robin couldn’t do anything even if he wanted, but it was clear he did not like the idea of his son being sold. Cory felt his heart hurt … It was obvious that Robin loved his child … 

“Bidding with start at $10,000.” Cory’s father raised his card claiming the $10,000 bid. 

“$12,000.” Cory looked over to see a woman who looked rather business like in a very severe way. 

“$13,000.” And the bidding war started, just between the two of them, no one else had an interest in a broken slave. 

“$14,000.” 

“$15,000.” 

“$25,000.”  

“Just bid the full $50.” Cory said, “Why draw this out?”

“Because we need to build it up, have her wonder how far we’re going to go.” He said quietly. “$30,000.” 

“$35,000.” 

Robin felt his stomach turning, not recognising either of the people who were bidding on him. He couldn’t see the man, but he could see the woman, and she was rather intimidating. 

“$40,000.” Cory’s stomach turned, they only had $50,000 …. He couldn’t lose Robin because this place only accepted cash, and he wished Mr. Townsend had warned him. Wished he would have done some research into the auction house …. But he’d never heard of any type of auction house only accepting cash. 

“45,000.” Cory felt his stomach turned. They were going to lose. 

“50,000.” That was it … That was the last of their available cash. 

“$55,000.” The woman said, and Cory felt lost. 

“60,000.” Cory glanced at his father, wondering what he was on about. They only had $50,000 in cash. The woman was silent and his father smirked slightly. They would win this. 

Just before the gavel fell the woman said. “$61,000.” And the smile fell from his face. There was an ATM out front, and he could easily withdraw $10,000. But that was his limit, and she’d called him on it. Who ever was bidding on him, was seasoned in auctions. 

“No …” Cory said kicking the seat in front of him causing the man in front of him to turn and glare at him. He didn’t apologise as he stood. “I have to go see him.” His father grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down. 

“They won’t allow you back there. Besides … You saw how he reacted at the sight of his son being sold …” 

“And?” Cory asked. “What can we do about it?” 

“That child is part of Robin … Do you really want it falling into someone elses hands? Someone who will train him like a dog to serve others?” Cory thought about what his father was saying. “You can’t save Robin now … But at least you might still be able to save his son.” 

Cory took a deep breath. Was he ready to take care of a child? He could barely afford to take care of himself. But … He’d taken care of Robin so … He supposed it wouldn’t be too much more. “Do you want to? Do you think you’d be ready for it?” Cory watched as a small two month old infant was brought onto the stage and the bidding started at a mere $1,000. The child looked around at the large crowd and Cory noticed the little black ears, it’s black hair, and it’s bright blue eyes so similar to Robin’s and he felt suddenly as protective of the infant as Robin had. 

“Yes.” Cory said, certainly. “Bid on him.” He said nodding. 

“$5,000.” His father said earning a few strange looks from the people around him. Infants generally didn’t sell for much, since they were required to be raised, there were costs for their training, expenses for necessities. 

“$6,000.” Someone said. 

“$7,000.” 

“$8,000.” 

“$9,000.” Cory’s father said, and the audience went silent. Cory’s heart beat a mile a minute as the auctioneer counted down and the gavel fell. He felt his heart swell. Robin’s child was his … That pride hit him and faded as quickly as it had come into dread. He’d lost Robin … And now he was responsible for a child. This was insane. But … He’d find Robin again. He knew he would. 

He got up at the end of the auction, him and his father going into the back to collect Robin’s son. He looked around rapidly, trying to catch sight of Robin. He had to talk to him … Reassure him that his son would be okay, and that he was going to find a way to get him. To buy him back. But he was nowhere to be seen. 

Cory followed his father and saw the baby being held by a woman waiting for them. Cory filled out the paperwork, looking over the information. 

 

**Name:** Grayson Taylor                                                                                                                   

**Age:** 2 mo                                                                                                                                     

**Height:** 20.1 cm

**Weight:** 9.8 lbs                                                                                                                             

**Hair:** Black                                                                                                                                    

**Eyes:** Ice Blue                                                                                                                                

**Skin:** Caucasian, pale                                                                                                 

**Marks or Blemishes:** None                                                                                                            

**Damage:** None                                          

**Health:** Perfectly healthy, up to date                                                                                              

**Personal Items:** None                                                                                                       

 

**Additional Information:** Collar must be purchased at two years of age, as per law regulations      

 

Cory read quickly through the information packet, terms and agreement before he signed it. His father paid the woman and took the baby as Cory took off. He looked around the place trying to find Robin. He had to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen. His father caught up with him soon after. 

“Come on, they must have taken him already.” He said sympathetically. “I’m sorry. We’ll keep trying to find him.” 

Cory slammed his hand against the wall and slid down. “We were supposed to have him today …” He said. “Who knows who has him … What if …” His father shifted the infant in his arms who was looking around curiously. 

“Cory … It will work out.” He said though he didn’t sound to certain about that. “We’ll find him.”

Cory took the infant … Grayson … Cory took Grayson from his father as they made their way through the parking lot back towards the car. Cory froze half way towards the car when he saw two slaves being lead into the back of what looked like a white moving van. 

“Robin.” He whispered as he handed Grayson to his father. He ran towards the truck that seemed so far away. “ROBIN!” He yelled as the van door shut behind him. The woman banged on the side of the truck and it started driving away. “WAIT!” He said approaching the woman, and looking after the truck. 

“You put up a good fight.” The woman said. It was clear the man had desperately wanted him. “You should have come more prepared.” 

“Why do you even want him?” He asked, though he had a good feeling as to why and it made his stomach twist. The side of the truck had said “Antrim Genetics.” He’d never heard of it, but he had a good feeling what it was. 

“Because I made a mistake in selling him … I want him back.” The woman took a deep breath as she regarded him. 

“Well, I had a quota to fill today, and this was our last stop, so I’m afraid you can’t have him.” The woman said. “Have a good day.” She said heading towards her car. Cory was about to go after her when he felt his father’s hand on his shoulder. 

“No …” He said. “We know where he is. We’ll handle this legally.” Cory looked at him before watching the woman pull out of the parking lot. 

“I need him back.” Cory said and his father smiled sadly. 

“I know.” 


	44. Chapter 44

( **Warning -** Things are going to get weird …)

Robin was lead down a white hall in a line of almost twenty different slaves. They were taken into a room where they were cleaned, before they were lead into another long hallway, before entering a large room. They all sat on tables, spent hours going through extensive medical examinations. He had no idea what was going on, but he honestly couldn’t even bring himself to care. After the examinations were done a doctor came in a few hours later. He went up to each one, reviewing a file that had been made on each one. The first slave he went to was instructed to stand against the front wall. The second was instructed to join him. The third one took a bit longer to determine and he was instructed to lay back on the bed. Robin watched as another man in a lab coat came up beside him, connected a heart monitor to him and stuck a needle in his arm. The slave’s heart beat sped up and Robin watched, curious as everyone else was. No one had any idea what was going on, until the slave’s heart monitor flat lined. 

Robin’s heart sped up in fear. How many times had he wished for death recently, but now that he was faced with that possibility … He was terrified. They were euthanizing the ones that were inadequate. Each slave sitting on their tables stared at the floor in front of them, he could tell each one of them was frightened as another joined the line at the front, then another. The next was euthanized and Robin felt his heart pounding a mile a minute as the man came up to him, flipping through his chart. His breathing picked up at the man flipped through the file and he felt like time was moving far to slowly. The man closed the file and for a moment he was scared he was going to tell him to lay down, but instead he was directed towards the front wall. 

Robin let go of the breath he was holding and moved over to stand with the others, his heart beating a mile a minute. Of the twenty that were taken in for examination, eight were lead down the hall into another room where they were tagged, a number tattooed onto the left side of their chest just below their collar bone. Directly after each tattoo was done they were lead to individual rooms, a viewing window leading into the hallway next to the door of every room. A person in a lab coat lead each slave to a bench, but Robin didn’t pay attention beyond that as he was finally lead into his own room. He was instructed to sit on the bench, leaning forward with a padded platform against his chest, as if he was about to stand up and got stuck half way up. His feet were placed against the back of the bench he was sitting on, his ankles latched into place. His wrists were locked into place, and he rested his forehead against the padded platform. He hated to admit, as odd as this position was, at least it was comfortable. Or at least it was for now. He’d been positioned worse ways in the past. 

His cock was hanging down between his legs as a device was placed on the floor below him and he suddenly knew what was happening. His theory was confirmed as he felt air tugging at his cock, and a device was sucked up onto him. He couldn’t see it, but he could hear it clicking, feel it working over his cock. This was a breeding center. He was surprised he hadn’t figured it out sooner. 

They were all tested for health reasons, given shots for health reasons, and they weeded out the weak ones. He’d been purchased after being told that he’d produced a healthy child already … It made sense. He looked up as the door closed, and saw a woman standing in the viewing window, watching him as the machine worked his cock over and over again, trying to entice him to orgasm. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt his cock starting to harden, and within a few minutes felt his orgasm starting to build. His breathing picked up as he came closer and closer to orgasm, his hands holding onto the bar of the platform his wrists were attached to. He moaned loudly as he came hard into the clear tube that was milking him, pulsing streams of come into the clear plastic. 

He had no idea what was happening down there, how it was collected, where it went, what happened once it was taken, but he could hear the machine doing something. What he couldn’t see was the come being drained from the tube, draining down into the floor to be collected for processing. 


	45. Chapter 45

Robin was unsure how much time had passed, the only real passage of time marked by breaks he was given. He was given seven hours to sleep on a cot in his room, breakfast was brought to him in his room, he was given one hour to walk around after he hate in a room that had no roof, so it was as best as to outside as he was given, and then he would be taken back to his room to be milked as much as possible until lunch. He was given half an hour to eat before being taken back to the bench to be milked again until dinner. He was given a few hours time to read before bed, given a book by who ever was viewing him for the day. 

It wasn’t bad, Robin had to admit. He was given three square meals a day, a decently comfortable cot to sleep in, a book to read, frequent bathroom breaks, and really all he had to do was sit on a bench and allow a machine to get him off multiple times a day. He was sent for regular medical examinations at the end of the day, to make sure he was alright, make sure he wasn’t getting any sores, making sure the process was comfortable for him. Which it was, though by the end of a day he felt a bit sore, his body entirely too relaxed. 

He’d overheard a few of them talking when he was removed. Apparently he was in the top of their males, managing to ejaculate almost twenty one times in a day, where the average was fourteen. Still … It was boring at times, and after having come so many times, for so many days, he had no idea how many months he’d even been there, he was bored … Insanely bored. He rested his head against the platform against his chest and sighed. It had been twenty minutes since the pump started going off and he was nowhere near feeling his orgasm building. He’d been taking longer lately, a few times not even able to get erect at all. They’d been kind about it, giving him a few hours break, allowing him to read. But recently he’d noticed they’d started to get annoyed. 

He was scared what they would do if he started becoming useless. He closed his eyes, trying to will himself into becoming hard again, pictured anything that would make him hard, and he couldn’t help but think back to Cory … The time Cory had come home and asked for him to fuck him. Having Cory beneath him as he thrust into his ass, and that thought was enough to get him going again. His cock started to harden inside the tube and he ignored the person who came in. They took the tube off him, added a bit more lube to his cock and stuck the machine back on him. He had to focus on the thought of being with Cory again, even sitting on the floor sucking his previous master’s cock was enough to keep him hard, enough to throw him into another orgasm and he hoped this wouldn’t become a habit. He didn’t want Cory to become a requirement for this. His chest hurt with the thought of how much he missed him … But he knew better than to even think that would ever happen …. Cory was gone forever … He’d never see him again.


	46. Chapter 46

It had been four months since the auction, and Cory and his father been fighting tooth and nail to get into Antrim Genetics, to speak to someone who would consider selling one of their slaves. Every path they’d taken, every way they tried, lead to nothing. Cory laid on his back on the floor, holding Grayson in the air above him who was giggling relentlessly. He smiled up at him. He was starting to look more and more like Robin every day, and Cory was grateful for it. It had been hard at first, taking care of a child, especially when he wasn’t expecting it, it had happened so suddenly, he’d been unprepared. But they’d fallen into a routine easily. 

His father had moved him into a new apartment, had covered his rent for a year. His mother had bought him baby furniture and clothing, most likely coerced by his father. She didn’t seem too keen on the child but she was at least being nice about it and keeping her opinions to herself. 

“Do you miss your daddy?” He asked. 

“Da?” Cory smiled as Grayson said the word again. He’d said it for the first time last week and it brought him much needed joy. 

“Yeah, your da.” He said with a soft smile. 

“Dada da da da dadada da da.” He said over and over again, drool running from his mouth and Cory sat up before it wound up landing on his face. 

“Yeah, we’re going to get your dada back ... Somehow.” He said though honestly he was starting to lose hope. 


	47. Chapter 47

Cory looked through the website, the intro video playing in the background as he searched through their ‘specimens’.

_‘Welcome to Antrim Genetics, your number one source for primary breeding. You have a selection of options for your desired slave, ranging from age, ability, appearance, and personalities. We pride ourselves in the quality of our slaves, starting training from infancy, they are personalised for your needs._

_Antrim Genetics not only focuses on the quality of the slaves we produce, but their incubators as well. All well taken care from the moment of conception, our incubators are given the best treatment at our facility, the best health care, the best nutrition, the best that can be offered. You can guarantee only the best from-”_

Cory scrolled up and paused the video. He’d heard it a million times before. Talking about the quality of their slaves, the quality of the ‘parents’, how the mothers were treated and taken care of but never the fathers. His father had gotten in contact with the owner's representative, had tried to talk him into selling Robin, but they refused. Robin was making them far too much money to even consider a price.

His father had tried striking every deal he could, but there was really nothing that could persuade them into selling him. He sighed as he ran his hands over his face. It was useless. There was nothing he could do. Robin was never going to be sold by this company, there was no way he could make an offer that was high enough. He closed his laptop again, resting his head against the table. He felt tired, and defeated.

He closed his eyes as Grayson started crying from the bedroom and he wished he’d go back to sleep. He couldn’t handle this right now. He pushed himself away from the table and walked into the bedroom to take care of him.


	48. Chapter 48

It had been two hours since he’d been placed in the bench, and not even the thought of Cory was helping. He’d only came twice yesterday, three times the day before that, and today … He closed his eyes as the machine worked over him again and again. Three hours. Four hours. Five hours, and he was removed from the machine, taken to lunch. They fed him and lead him back down the hall but instead of taking him back to his room they lead him forward continuing down the hall to the medical room. He looked around confused. 

“What’s going on?” He dared to ask. They said nothing as they lead him up to the table and saw them preparing a needle. “What is that?” He asked as they stuck the wires for the heart monitor onto his chest and he knew what was happening. “WAIT! STOP! NO! NO NO NO NO! I’M FINE! I CAN DO IT! LET ME DO IT! I CAN PRODUCE STILL I SWEAR I’M SORRY.” He cried struggling as two men held him down onto the table. 

\- - - 

Cory had Grayson in his highchair when his phone rang. He placed the food down on the table out of Grayson’s reach as he’d made a habit of throwing it everywhere. He went over to the phone picked it up. 

“Dad?” He asked. He looked shocked for a moment as he looked at Grayson who managed to get a hold of his food. “Okay, dad, slow down I can’t understand you.” He said. He nearly dropped the phone at his dad’s words … There was no way … This couldn’t be true. This couldn't be right. He felt his body grow numb as he leaned back against the wall, his hand against his chest. "No way ..." Was all he managed to say before the phone slipped out of his hand and clattered on the floor.


	49. Chapter 49

Robin flinched as the needle was placed in his arm, his entire body shaking with fear before a man came into the room. The man who was about to make the injection paused.

“Stop.” The man who walked in said. The man in the lab coat removed the needle, but Robin’s heart beat didn’t slow at all, and he was sure his heart was going to give out. The man who entered was wearing a finely kept suit. “I have a better option for this one.”

“He can’t even get an erection, Sir … With all due respect, this one's broken. He barely even does anything …” The man in the suit glared at him, and without further argument unlatched Robin’s cuffs which had been placed on him from his struggling. “As you wish sir.” Robin moved off the table as soon as he was released and for a moment looked as if he was going to bolt, but really he knew he had nowhere to go.

“Come with me.” The man said leading him down the hall. He did as he was told and was brought to a room where he was given a pair of black sweat pants and a black hoodie, the first time he’d worn clothes since he’d been with Cory.

“May I ask what’s happening?” Robin asked as he followed the man down the hall again. The man said nothing as he lead him into a large office that looked quite different than the rest of the facility. Inside the office sat another man in a suit. The man had brown hair with gray at his temples, and brown eyes, but there really wasn’t anything out of the ordinary about the man.

“Hello.” The man said directly to him. “My name is David.” He said, Robin didn’t meet his eyes but nodded politely. The man who had brought him here went around the desk and handed him some papers.

“I trust that this transaction will be kept discreet, and that you will be able to control him … Keep him from talking about his time here, as per this contract?” The man asked and Robin chanced a glance up. The man was buying him? No slave ever left here! It made him wonder how much this ‘David’ had spent on him and why.

David agreed and signed the contract. He shook the man’s hand and David lead him out of the building, escorted by a guard. As soon as they got outside Robin instantly started looking around. It felt so good to be outside. Actually outside, not just in a cement room with no ceiling or plant life. He spun slightly as he looked around and David chuckled slightly.

“Forgive me sir.” Robin said following in step behind him.

“It’s alright.” David said. He opened the car door for Robin, who was surprised to see him allow him in the passenger's side. But as soon as he got into the car, his training came back to him. The only time a slave was allowed in the passenger's seat was to provide one type of service. Robin heaved a sigh as David walked around the front of the car and got into the driver seat. They drove in silence for a while before David spoke again.

“You’re not going to question why I bought you?” He asked, more curiously than anything.

“No.” Robin said simply. “If you hadn’t bought me I wouldn’t be here right now. And I can’t change what happens to me, so there would be no point questioning. If anything, I’m grateful.” He said, staring down at the car floor. “I’ll do anything you ask.”

“Well, I hadn’t bought you for myself to be honest.” He said, which to Robin explained why he hadn’t requested anything of him yet. “I bought you for my son.” Robin’s ear twitched. The last time he’d been bought for someone's child …

He didn’t say anything, not wanting to remember what had happened. They sat in silence for nearly an hour before they pulled up at an apartment he’d never been to before. He followed the man up to the second floor and stood to the side as the door was unlocked. The man stepped in, allowing Robin in behind him. He kept his eyes on the floor and shut the door behind him.

“Robin?” Robin’s ear sprung straight up into the air and he looked up to see Cory standing in the middle of the living room.

His heart started pounding out of his chest and his body felt like it was going to short circuit. He had no idea what to do. Part of him wanted to run into his arms, another part of him remembered where they’d left off. He did the only thing he could do as his legs gave out beneath him and he fell to his knees, though despite his training he couldn’t take his eyes off of Cory.

Cory approached him slowly. “Robin?” He asked.

“I’ll leave the paperwork here for you Cory. You can send it to me in the mail, or bring it over the next time you’re over.” David said looking up at Cory. He was being given back to Cory?

He felt tears in his eyes and he had no idea what this meant. Was this going to go back to the way things had been when he left? Was he back to living in the corner, being ignored? Maybe going back to being punished him his friends? Or Cory himself. He had no idea what was happening, and as happy as he was to see Cory, to be back here, he couldn’t help the fear that was tugging at his chest.

Cory knelt in front of him as the apartment door door closed.

“Robin?” Cory asked again, almost uncertain this time. “I’m sorry …” He said coming a bit closer to him. “I’m so so sorry … I was selfish … And angry … And …” He didn’t know what to do as he reached out to him.

Robin just stared at him as Cory’s hands moved to each side of his neck as if trying to reassure himself that he was actually there. He felt tears running down his cheeks as Cory touched him, making this more real that just the visual he had. “I’m sorry … You didn’t deserve what I did you … I regretted selling you as soon as I did it. I put the ad up and every day wanted to take it down. Didn’t want to answer the door when he came, and when you were gone the apartment was just so quiet. I’ve been trying to find you almost as soon as you were gone. I’m so sorry … And I know you probably won’t forgive me, but if one day you could … If we could start over … From the beginning. I … I can’t lose you again. I lo-” Before Cory could say what he wanted Robin lunged forward, his lips crashing against Cory’s. Of course he didn’t trust him, but this was the best thing that had happened to him in such a long time Robin wanted to believe that everything would be fine …. That nothing bad would happen and he could stay here with Cory even if that meant living in his corner.

“It’s okay.” Robin said, wiping the tears from his face. “It’s okay.” He nodded, almost as if to convince both of them.

Cory smiled, looking a bit odd as he was crying as well. Cory seemed to jump as he remembered something. “Come here. I have something for you.” He said bringing Robin to the living room. “Stay here.” Robin was confused as he knelt on the floor. Cory didn’t even argue as he made his way into the second bedroom. He was in there for a moment before he came out and if Robin hadn’t been sitting already he would have fallen again.

“Grayson?” He asked shocked as he stood up and took Grayson from Cory without even asking or thinking better of it. The baby looked at him as he sat on the ground, bawling as he held him in his arms, hugging him and Cory smiled slightly sitting down next to him.

“I was at the auction. I was bidding on you but … She won.” Cory said.

“That was you?” He asked. “I … I couldn’t see you.”

“It was my father bidding. He bought you. Or tried to. We didn’t have enough cash and it was cash only … We didn’t know.” He said running his fingers through Robin’s hair. “I’m so sorry.” He said shaking his head as the baby looked up at Robin, grabbing at his hair.

“Da!” Grayson said reaching up for Robin’s hair.

“Yeah.” Cory said. “That’s your da.” He said running his fingers through the baby's hair. Grayson looked at Cory and pointed at him.

“Da?” He asked. Cory didn’t say anything but slightly shook his head. No, he wasn’t his dad, Robin was.

“Yeah.” Robin said with a slight smile. “That’s your da too.”

**End** (Maybe)


End file.
